The Law that Stumped a Slytherin
by Adorable Idiot
Summary: A variation on the marriage law. It will force together for my amusement Katie/Flint, Angelina/Montague, Alicia/Warrington, Hermione/Malfoy and Ginny/Zabini. Lots of laughing, crying, fighting and snogging. Rated M for future chapters. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**So excited because I've always wanted to do a variation on the marriage law!**

**I know all the dates and stuff are inaccurate. Poetic license dictates that I can change everyone's ages for my own convenience. JK Rowling won't mind I'm sure.**

**It goes like this:**

**Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Warrington and Montague are 17**

**Marcus Flint is 18 (repeating 7****th**** year)**

**Draco, Hermione, Ginny and Blaise are 16.**

**We're also ignoring Draco's mission for the time being. He can do it next year…**

**Mainly going to be Katie and Flint based but everyone else is very important to the story... except Harry and Ron because I'm not even sure who i want them with. Suggestions welcome!**

Katie Bell despised Marcus Flint. But that didn't mean she didn't feel attracted to him.

Katie Bell was beautiful; with blonde hair, angel blue eyes and creamy skin.

Katie Bell was talented. Katie Bell was popular. Katie Bell was sweet and innocent.

Katie Bell had a thing for Marcus Flint.

Marcus Flint desired Katie Bell. But that didn't mean he did anything about it.

Marcus Flint was sexy; muscular build, black messy hair and dark soul reading eyes.

Marcus Flint was a Quiditch superstar. Marcus Flint was a leader. Marcus Flint was dangerous and threatening.

Marcus Flint would get Katie Bell no matter what.

So it was like this at the beginning of Katie's sixth year at Hogwarts. Marcus Flint was repeating his seventh year.

Katie sat on the train with her best friends Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. Angelina was secretly seeing Graham Montague. Not even her best friends knew.

They chatted about Quiditch, compared tactics, gossiped about their peers, discussed Hogsmeade weekends and summed up their holidays.

They were excited to be back. Alicia was anxious to get away from the pressures of her family who were eager for her to marry. Angelina was eager to see Montague again after months without seeing him. Katie was looking forward to getting back on the pitch.

They couldn't know what the year held.

Marcus flint was furious to be returning to Hogwarts for another year. He had already been offered a place on the Falcons and was eager to start playing 'real Quiditch'. But no. He was back in this hellhole for another year. But at least he would see Bell again.

Montague was secretly seeing Angelina. He had been craving her all summer, but was too proud to write. He was worried she wouldn't agree to meet him this year. He had to see her.

Cassius Warrington disapproved of everything and everyone he met. He had never been impressed by any other human being. They were all flawed, unaccomplished, undesirable. This year the pressure was on for him to select a wife. He couldn't imagine finding anyone good enough for him.

They talked about Quiditch, listened to Flints new tactics for the year, complained about their holidays and commented on the weather.

They were unprepared for what was in store.

Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron sat together in a compartment. They were the merriest group. They laughed at Ron's eating habits, they teased Hermione's love of books. They talked Quiditch- to Hermione's boredom, they talked study- to everyone else's boredom, they talked girls- to Hermione and Ginny's disgust, and they talked boys- to Harry and Ron's disgust. They chatted about their holidays.

Hermione was secretly thinking about a silver-eyed boy as she and Ginny discussed the sexiest men in Hogwarts. Ginny was secretly thinking about her own Slytherin crush, a gorgeous Italian.

Harry and Ron were as usual oblivious, or as they put it, "had more important things to think about"- like food and Quiditch.

They were excited for their future.

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were ignoring their friends and instead chatted quietly to each other. Pansy was ignoring Knott's advances and Crabbe and Goyle were arm wrestling.

Draco was worried about his mother, with the first sparks of war igniting. Blaise was angry with his father, who was remarrying, again. Their conversation was less then half hearted.

It was in this way the students arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They would leave it very different people.

They were in for the shock of their lives. The best and the worst moments would now take place. In one year, everything would change.

Things were about to get interesting.

**Already writing the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to begin each chapter with a summary of one of the couples. I'm still not sure whom I want Ron to be with. I'm also going to make mentions of whom Fred, George and Oliver will end up with too so suggestions are welcome. **

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**SHOUT OUT: Thanks to lizshadeslayer21 for the comments and support! I will include Luna + Neville if you like. They would make a sweet couple.**

**Chapter two **

Angelina Johnson liked Graham Montague an awful lot. But she didn't think he felt the same.

Angelina Johnson was gorgeous; with long, dark hair, exotic skin and toned body.

Angelina Johnson was good at Quiditch. Angelina Johnson was a leader. Angelina Johnson was motherly, passionate and confident.

Angelina Johnson had a thing for Graham Montague.

Graham Montague really liked Angelina Johnson. But he didn't think she felt the same way.

Graham Montague was hot; strong arms, cheeky smile, chocolate hair that flopped in his eyes.

Graham Montague was good and fair in Quiditch. Graham Montague was clever. Graham Montague was fair and warm hearted for a Slytherin.

Graham Montague wouldn't admit how deeply he felt for Angelina Johnson.

Albus Dumbledore watched the students file into the great hall with great sadness. He had some bad news to break to them. They would not react well. Alas it must be done by order of the minister for magic.

Katie, Alicia and Angelina sat next to Hermione and Ginny in the hall. They hugged, laughed and gushed about how each other had grown.

"I'm so excited for Quiditch this year!" Ginny enthused. She wouldn't make the team but it was always fun to watch.

"It's going to be mind blowing" Angelina agreed

"Or mind numbing" Hermione grumbled. Alicia playfully whacked her on the arm.

Dumbledore stood up and gave his usual announcements, threats and greetings.

He added that he required all persons of ages 15 and nine months and up to remain behind. The sorting was done, the hat removed and the food appeared.

Flint was observing his usual Quiditch team wondering what needed to be done to ensure Slytherin won the cup this year. Montague and Warrington were good but not great. Malfoy was good but not as good as Potter. Bletchley was good but not as good as Wood. In conclusion they were good, but not good enough. He made a quick decision.

"By the way Bletchley, your off the team this year." Bletchley dropped his fork, Pucey choked on his butter beer, Warrington raised an eyebrow at Flint and Montague smiled slyly.

"For the rest of you try outs are this Saturday morning. Don't think I won't kick anyone else off if there's any new talent." He added eyeing the remaining members of his team.

Malfoy didn't even blink. His fathers financial support guaranteed his spot but he was hell bent on beating Potter this year. He'd trained all summer. He was ready.

The required students stayed behind. Ginny grinned at Hermione. She was 15 and nine months to the day.

"What do you think this is about?" she asked.

"No idea." Hermione replied.

"I have an announcement which I must relay to you by order of the Minister for Magic." Dumbledore began gazing out over the curious students.

"There is a new law that will be taking effect in one months time, which concerns all persons seated in this room." Everyone it seemed was waiting with baited breath.

"It is a Marriage Law". Silence still reigned -no one knew what to say or what to think- but there was a certain negative energy starting to build.

Dumbledore cleared his throat uneasily and read from a piece of parchment.

**Due to the sharp decrease in our magical population, the following law will come into effect October first:**

**All magical persons of ages 15 and nine months to 35 will be required to marry and produce a child within their first year of marriage. **

**They will be allocated a partner by the ministry of magic after meeting with a ministry representative and must be married within three months following the announcement of their partner. **

Dumbledore would have continued but the outraged calls coming from the students was deafening. Warrington was seething but he didn't speak. He would not reduce himself to childish theatrics. Flint had only one thing, or one person on his mind. Montague immediately began to work through how he could gain access to the ministry's records and choose his own bride. Malfoy and Blaise glared at the professors.

Katie felt lightheaded and gripped the table for support. Ginny along with Alicia and Angelina, were outraged and shouting their protests with the majority of the student body, Fred and George included. Hermione had her head in her hands, trying not to cry. She didn't succeed.

Yes indeed, the students could not have been prepared for the year that lay ahead. Foolishly optimistic, they thought the worst was over. They could not know what hell they were in for, nor what fun.

Hermione and Katie sat stony faced on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, staring at the flames flickering in the fireplace.

"They can't do this." Hermione said without emotion.

"Yes they can." Katie replied deadpan.

Angelina, Alicia and Ginny were storming this way and that. Gesturing wildly at each other, the roof, the window and the chair. Everything was being pointed at with meaning as they shouted. The boys had joined them and soon everyone was stirred up except the two pale-faced girls seated on the couch.

"Hermione,"

"Yeah"

"Is there someone you **want **to get?"

"No." Hermione lied thinking once again of that blonde haired Slytherin. "Do you?"

"Of course not." Marcus Flints name quickly flashed in Katie's mind but she banished the thought. "Who could I possibly want to be forced to marry?"

Hermione nodded her agreement.

"Hey." Harry greeted coming over to them, a bottle of fire whiskey in hand. He raised it to them invitingly. "Anyone fancy a glass?"

There was dead silence in the Slytherin Common room. Blaise accepted the bottle of fire whiskey, which had been passed to him by Graham, took a gulp and passed it onto Draco. No one spoke.

"This is fu#ed" Malfoy said at last. There was collective nodding amongst the group.

"I'm going to bed." Blaise announced standing from the sofa and making his way to his dormitory. Slowly the rest of the group made their way to their dorms.

Flint let his mind wander to little Katie Bell, asleep in her tower. He pictured her blonde hair fanned out over her pillow, her pink lips slightly parted and her blue eyes closed and resting. He settled into a peaceful sleep.

Cassius pondered the marriage law. Surely if anyone could find him a suitable wife it was the ministry of magic? There had to be one girl in the country worth marrying.

Montague thought about Angelina. Maybe, just maybe, he could contrive for them to end up together. At least he liked her. He would be damned if the ministry ditched him with some Slytherin slut.

Draco considered how his life had flipped this last year. The death eaters were returning, his father was already plotting new ways to get back into the Dark lords favour –including sacrificing his only son, his mother was a mess and now he was going to be forced into a marriage.

Blaise smiled smugly to himself. He would be forced to marry someone true- he would've been anyone by his dad. But now at least, it would not be his father's choice, and his father, being 35, would not be able to marry his latest mistress. This year would be better then he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout out to: novelnerd87. Thank you so much for your review!**

Ginny Weasley found a kindred spirit in Blaise Zabini. And happened to find him sexy too.

Ginny Weasley was striking; with deep, red hair, pale skin and a small, lithe frame.

Ginny Weasley was flirty. Ginny Weasley was good at curses. Ginny Weasley had a fiery temper.

Ginny Weasley quite liked the idea of Blaise Zabini.

Blaise Zabini thought Ginny Weasley had spunk. He liked the way she didn't take anything lying down.

Blaise Zabini was dashing; a fit body, tanned skin and lively eyes.

Blaise Zabini was a flirt. Blaise Zabini was over confident. Blaise Zabini got along with anyone he met –regardless of house, gender, age or blood status.

Blaise Zabini quite liked the idea of Ginny Weasley.

The mood at breakfast was rather grey. Everyone was eyeing each other with suspicion, knowing that someone in that room could be their spouse in a few months time.

Flint marched his Slytherin's out of the hall at 8.30am sharp for Quiditch tryouts. There were a surprising amount of people lining up to try out considering Flint's reputation for being a brutal captain.

People needed something to do to keep the future law off their minds.

Flint was despairing at the lack of talent displayed that morning. They were all good. But why couldn't any of them be as good as he wanted?

He didn't set impossibly high standards.

He thought of Oliver Wood, having finished school and gone off to play professional Quiditch, like **he **should be doing instead of being stuck at Hogwarts for another year.

Flint would grind the Gryffindor Quiditch team into the ground if it was the last thing he did.

Angelina and Alicia snuck into the stands to watch the Slytherin tryouts.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Angelina murmured peering over the edge of the stadium.

"What? Their skills or their biceps?" Alicia grinned. Angelina pushed her over grinning. A prospective chaser flew near them and they both ducked down quickly. Alicia peeped cautiously back over the edge.

"All clear." Angelina's head popped back up. They watched as Knott passed the quaffle to Montague, who passed it to Warrington, who passed it back to Knott, who shot at the goals. Zabini blocked it effortlessly.

Angelina admired the way Montague handled his broom. For such a muscular man he moved so gracefully in the air. Then she realized what she was thinking and banished the thought. She could salivate over him later. She was Quiditch captain this year and Quiditch was business. There would be no swooning on the pitch.

"I heard Flint has already kicked Bletchley off the team." Alicia whispered. Angelina looked at Flint. He was watching Zabini with approval as he saved yet another goal.

"I think he's found he's new keeper." Alicia followed Angelina's gaze.

"Zabini's pretty good. I thought he was more of a chaser guy."

"He probably is but he wouldn't have a hope in hell going up against Montague and Warrington. Safer to try for keeper."

They watched for a few minutes. Malfoy had definitely improved. He caught the snitch several times in the short time they were watching.

"Harry will need to be on his game this year." Alicia murmured.

"Like that Ferret could beat Harry. Harry could catch the snitch faster in his sleep." Angelina scoffed but really she was worried. Malfoy was seriously fast.

Satisfied, the two Gryffindor's slunk back out of the stands and moved quickly towards the castle before Flint caught them and attempted murder.

Katie, Ginny and Hermione took a stroll round the lake together; pace slow and heads bent, deep in thought.

"I've been thinking about this marriage law." Ginny started. The other two turned to look at her.

"I think we all have." Hermione responded dully.

"Well how are they going to decide who should be with whom? I mean, what do they base it on? I don't want to end up with some 30-year-old pervert. I'm not even 16!" Katie nodded her head slowly lost in thought.

"I don't know Gin. I mean, surely they will want to pair people with someone they will actually like? They don't want an uprising from the people with the war with Voldermort on the verge of beginning."

"And that's another thing, what if we marry a death eater? What are we supposed to do? Do we turn them in? It's a bit awkward."

They all shuddered at the thought.

"Maybe the war won't happen." Katie said hopefully. Ginny gave her a dubious look.

"Maybe. Maybe hell will freeze over and the earth will spontaneously combust." Ginny added thoughtfully. Hermione smiled in spite of herself. Ginny could always find the light side of the dark.

"I hope I get someone exciting." Ginny continued, "someone full of life and adventure…and being sexy and rich wouldn't hurt either." Both Hermione and Katie laughed.

"Hmm… in that case I'll have someone handsome, intelligent and… argumentative!"

"Argumentative Hermione? I would have thought you would like some one more even tempered." Katie grinned.

"Where would be the fun in that?" Hermione asked smiling. "You know I love a good debate."

"What about you Kitty-cat?" Ginny asked nudging her friend. "Who's your dream lover?" Katie tilted her head considering.

"I just want someone who makes me feel alive." She said at last. Ginny nodded her head approvingly.

"Yes. Wouldn't want someone who made you feel dead." They all laughed as they walked on.

Remember girls be careful what you wish for.


	4. Chapter 4

**What shall we say to Harry and Pansy? Maybe Ron and Mandy Brocklehurst – a Ravenclaw student in their year. I don't want him to end up with Lavender. I think Lavender should end up with someone like Crabbe… hahaha. No I'll probably do Lavender/Knott. Thoughts welcome!**

**Chapter Four**

Hermione Granger was infuriated by Draco Malfoy. But she had to admit he was very handsome.

Hermione Granger was lovely; with lush, dark-blonde hair, large auburn eyes, and a slim but curvy frame.

Hermione Granger was virtuous. Hermione Granger was the brightest witch of her age. Hermione Granger loved a challenge.

Hermione Granger found a challenge in Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy was infuriated by Hermione Granger. But he secretly thought she was pretty exquisite.

Draco Malfoy was very attractive; tall and lean, silky white-blonde hair and dreamy grey eyes.

Draco Malfoy was protective. Draco Malfoy put on airs. Draco Malfoy loved a good verbal battle.

Draco Malfoy was begrudgingly impressed by Hermione Granger.

A week had passed. As predicted, Blaise Zabini replaced Bletchley as the Slytherin keeper. Fred Weasley snorted at this at breakfast.

"Him? He's so small! What happened to Flint's philosophy bigger is better?"

"It's not like he's tiny Fred. Though I am surprised. He's quite nimble. You'd think he'd maker a better chaser." Katie replied. Angelina laughed.

"That's what we said. But we saw him play. He's pretty good. Really fast reflexes."

"Hmmm…" Ginny hummed looking at Zabini. Hermione nudged her and she turned to Hermione with a dazed expression on her face. Hermione raised an eyebrow and Ginny shrugged in an I-can't-help-my-hormones-way.

"What about our own keeper now Oliver's gone?" George asked. Angelina pulled a face.

"I've been thinking about that. I'm going to hold tryouts tomorrow. But I already know how well everyone plays. I've been to every Quiditch tryout since my first year, and I know McLaggen is probably the best…"

"McLaggen!" Fred, George and Alicia chorused. Angelina looked at them helplessly.

"You've got to admit he is the best. I know he's got a god awful personality but I can't not give him the spot for that."

"I'm not training with that prat." George whined. Angelina gave him a harsh look.

"If your not happy with **my **decisions George you don't have to be on the team. Remember you're trying out as well. We may have a new set of beaters this year!"

"Hey Angel don't kick me off the team as well!" Fred fake begged fluttering his eyelashes. "George said it not me!"

"I'm not _kicking _anyone off. I'm giving everyone in Gryffindor a fair tryout. That's how it should be." She was smiling but her words were serious. Fred and George muttered a bit more about McLaggen being a 'foul, stupid git" but they didn't argue.

"I hate McLaggen." Ginny whined to Hermione as they left the hall together.

"I don't fancy him much either. I'm just glad I'm not going to be on a team with him." Ginny sighed.

"I guess I won't be either." Hermione looked surprised at her friends sudden sadness.

"Well you can always tryout Gin. Angelina said it was a fair tryout."

"Yeah but you can't break up those three. Doesn't matter. I can play on the Quiditch team next year."

"Well why don't you go for keeper?"

"I'm not the right build."

"Well how about seeker then…?" Hermione asked with an uncharacteristic sly smile. Ginny held her gaze for a second before they both burst out laughing.

"Can you imagine Harry's face?" Ginny laughed evidently cheered up. Hermione, pleased that she'd lifted her friend's spirits, gave her a parting smile and headed to potions.

Harry and Ron were going to be late because they had to grab their books first so Hermione headed down to the dungeon on her own. Leaning against the cold wall, Hermione decided to flick through her notes before class started. She wondered what it would be like now Snape wasn't teaching it… and worse, what Snape would be like teaching defense against the dark arts. _Scary_ was what jumped to mind.

She lifted her head when she heard footsteps hoping it would be another Gryffindor for her to talk to. But no, the universe was a cruel place. Hermione groaned when she caught site of that unmistakable white-blonde hair. She pulled her notes closer to her face so she couldn't see him.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here." Came the drawl of Draco Malfoy. "Hermione lowered her notes so he could see her withering stare. Malfoy was unperturbed.

"Why's Potters princess down here all alone?"

"People smelt your hairspray coming and fled." Hermione replied hotly. Draco's eyes hardened for a second before his countenance changed and he smirked.

"But not you? Just can't bear to be away from me can you?" Hermione was thoroughly ruffled. _Insufferable git! _She opened her mouth to retort but Harry and Ron came running down the stairs. Ron looked exasperated when he realized the teacher wasn't there yet.

"We ran all that way and we're early?" Ron groaned. Then he realized who Hermione was with and his ears went red. "Malfoy."

Harry narrowed his eyes at him too and stepped in front of Hermione protectively. Hermione couldn't help rolling her eyes at their reactions. She was perfectly capable of looking after herself.

"Weasle-bee and Potty to the rescue!" Malfoy chuckled darkly. Hermione blushed when she realized her thoughts had been along the same lines –minus the nicknames.

"You stay away from her Malfoy!" Ron shouted glaring at him. Malfoy looked comically down at the distance between himself and Hermione. He was at least 10 meters away. And then with great amusement in his eyes he slowly took one step towards Hermione. Harry and Ron both flinched. Malfoy laughed.

"What's the joke?" Zabini called merrily joining Malfoy. Harry and Ron's hands flew to their wands. Hermione looked up at the ceiling despairingly.

"They are." Draco nodded at Harry and Ron. Blaise grinned.

"Come on I need better entertainment then that. Where's old Slughorn?" He asked looking around.

"Not here, obviously." Harry answered stiffly.

"Very good then, shall we play a game?" They all stared at him.

"Like what?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"Ooh I don't know. Something, _fun_." Blaise winked at her and Hermione looked away scandalized.

"I don't understand where everyone else is." Harry added ignoring Blaise's comment. "We're not that early."

"We're not early at all anymore." Hermione added checking her watch. "Class should have started by now."

"Argh! Quick Granger you alert the paintings while we alert the authorities." Malfoy mocked. Hermione almost turned to go before she caught the smirk on his face. She huffed as Blaise laughed good-naturedly.

"Well don't you think it's odd?" she asked resentfully. Malfoy shrugged.

"Not according to you. Didn't everyone run away?" he sneered. She raised her chin indignantly.

"Something must be wrong. Maybe we should try to find Slughorn?" Harry continued on his own thread of thought.

"Right, well off you go scar-head. We'll be off now." Malfoy replied looking at his timetable. He grinned at Blaise. Realization seemed to flicker on Blaise's face and they turned to leave.

"Your welcome to join." He called back to Hermione playfully. She didn't bother to reply and turned to Harry and Ron.

"What do we do?"

"Well maybe everyone else is just really late…" Ron started but Hermione just looked at him like he was an idiot.

"By almost 20 minutes Ronald?" She snapped. Ron look rifled.

"Calm down Hermione." Harry soothed her placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable solution." Hermione's shoulders sagged.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Let's try and find a teacher we can ask." He added smiling at her.

"Alright." She agreed and they made their way up the stairs.

20 minutes later they were sprinting to another classroom on the second floor. They had finally found Professor Sprout. She listened to their worries with kind concern until she clarified where they had been waiting. Then, with a smug smile she pointed to their timetable where the classroom was written and they realized it wasn't in the dungeon at all. They thanked her and dashed off. They were forty minutes late when they dashed into the room.

"Sorry professor we were waiting at the wrong…" Hermione's words died in her throat as she looked around and saw Draco and Blaise smirking at her. They were working calmly on a potion, which must have been cooking for at least fifteen minutes.

"Not at all, not at all. I trust it won't happen again." Slughorn soothed waving them in. "Some other students had had that problem as well. It's my fault for changing the classroom location. I just hate those dungeons. The lighting is very unflattering." He added with a laugh. The trio shot poisonous looks at Malfoy and Zabini.

"I'm afraid you won't have time to start your potion now. If you come over here you can observe my own and I'll run you through its importance."

As they walked past Malfoy and Zabini, Hermione glared at them.

"I did invite you along." Blaise grinned.

"You could've told us." She snapped at them. Malfoy smirked at her.

"You could've checked your timetable. It's not my fault you Gryffindor's are always oblivious to the obvious." Hermione flicked her hair over her shoulder angrily and stormed past them.

**Cheeky Slytherins review! review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Alicia Spinnet had never hated anyone so much on first site as Cassius Warrington. He was handsome, rich and completely up himself.

Alicia Spinnet was dazzling; a full but toned figure, black hair that fell to her lower back and long eyelashes.

Alicia Spinnet was adventurous. Alicia Spinnet was cheeky. Alicia Spinnet loved to laugh.

Alicia Spinnet couldn't imagine Warrington as having any positives other than his outward appearance, and even then his permanent look of contempt marred his handsome face.

Cassius Warrington felt superior to Alicia Spinnet. However the girl was a fine-looking pureblood.

Cassius Warrington was handsome; a tall, well built young man with a chiseled jaw and dark hair and eyes.

Cassius Warrington was exceedingly proud. Cassius Warrington wore a constant facade. Cassius Warrington disapproved of everything and everyone.

Cassius Warrington thought Alicia Spinnet an attractive but unsuitable bride.

Alicia and Katie were heading back to the common room after a long and tedious hour of History of Magic. Professor Binns teaching style really did leave a lot to be desired.

"He set us so much homework!" Alicia complained. "As if it isn't bad enough being in his class 5 hours a week, we then have to go over the stuff again in our own spare time!" Katie nodded her head empathetically.

"Yes, but I'm sure he's trying." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Katie your too nice. Just once I wish you would directly insult someone with no 'ifs' or 'buts'."

"What can I say, I'm a nice person."

"Yes…but too nice." Alicia had been shifting her books from one arm to the other as she descended the stairs when she lost her balance and was sent tumbling down them. Katie gasped in horror and quickly went to her side.

"Alicia are you okay?" Katie fussed helping her friend sit up. Alicia winced.

"Yeah," another wince, "I think I just rolled my ankle." Katie offered her a hand up but as Alicia reached to grab it she suddenly pulled back hissing in pain, grasping at her ribs.

"Ah!"

"What's going on?" came the cold voice of Cassius Warrington.

"My day just gets better and better." Alicia muttered. Cassius quickly assessed the situation.

"Are you hurt?" he asked Alicia in an abrupt manner.

"No, I'm meditating." Alicia replied sarcastically. Cassius tsked at her.

"Well get up, you look ridiculous." If Alicia wasn't in so much pain she would've slapped him.

"I can't!"

"why not?"

"because I'm in pain you idiot."

"Well why didn't you say so?" he looked at her like she was an unruly child who refused to eat her greens. She couldn't bring herself to speak so she just huffed.

"Ah! What do you think your doing?" Alicia squealed as Warrington easily swooped her into his arms. She pressed her arms across her body as pain shot through her.

"I am taking you to the hospital wing" Cassius replied in a way that sounded like he wanted to ad "duh?" onto the end of it.

Katie hurried along beside him holding Alicia's books as well as her own.

"Thank you for helping Warrington." She smiled. Alicia glared at her.

"What?" Katie asked looking at her helplessly. Alicia debated whom she wanted to hit more. _No, Warrington still wins_.

They arrived at the Hospital Wing and madam Pompfrey swooped in on them, tutting and fussing until Alicia was comfortably lying on a bed, one leg in the air and a thermometer in her mouth.

"I'm not sick!" she tried to complain but the thermometer muffled her speech.

"Will she be alright?" Katie whispered looking at the struggling Alicia.

"Certainly. Once I'm finished with her." Alicia stopped struggling and looked on with horror.

"I'll be going now." Warrington interjected. "Your welcome" he added to Alicia. She simply _hmphed _and Warrington left the hospital wing.

"Thanks again!" Katie called after him. Alicia did whack her this time.

"What?" Katie repeated rubbing her arm. "he was very helpful."

"oh please he just wanted an excuse to feel me up and make me feel like an idiot!" Alicia snarled. Katie sighed and sat by her bed.

"what are you doing?" Alicia asked her. Katie looked at her in surprise.

"I'm keeping you company." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"no, you need to go and find Angelina and the rest and tell them what's happened."

"I guess your right." Katie stood to leave.

"And leave Warrington out of it please." Alicia called after her. She heard Katie sigh loudly as she closed the door behind her.

"Oh Alicia!" Hermione cried running to her. Ginny stood at the end of her bed as Hermione sat on the edge. Angeline, Fred, George and Katie soon joined them.

"What happened?" Fred probed.

"Didn't Katie tell you?"

"No, she just said you were in the hospital wing."

"Well I just tripped on the stairs and now I have a few cracked ribs, a torn ligament in my ankle and a fractured wrist."

"how long are you going to be in here?" Angelina asked eyes wide with concern.

"A few days I imagine…"

"A few days! Try a few weeks!" Madam Pompfrey corrected descending on them. She pushed Katie and Angelina off the bed and poured a dash of brown liquid onto a large spoon. Alicia screwed up her face in anticipation. She shuddered swallowing the vile liquid.

"Ergh!"

"Why a few weeks?" Ginny inquired as the nurse bustled off.

"Too much internal damage. It's not just a bone I can snap back into place you know, and with certain treatments unavaible at the moment-" she suddenly broke off. They all knew what she meant. The ministry had been restricting the provision of medical provisions to outer hospitals because they were being intercepted by death eaters and stolen.

"And after that you're to stay sitting. I want those ribs back in place. All in all I don't want you doing anything rough for another two months."

"2 months!" Alicia cried.

"But our first match is only 1 month away." Angelina cried, "and it's against Slytherin!"

Alicia groaned.

"I bet this was some Slytherin ploy." George growled.

"Don't be ridiculous George," Angelina smiled. "it's just bad luck is all."

"were there any Slytherins around?" George asked Katie.

"well, there was-"

"None, there were none." Alicia cut in shooting a look at Katie. But it was too late.

"Who was there?" Fred asked looking at Katie. She looked worriedly at Alicia. Alicia groaned.

"Well Warrington came over a few seconds after-"

"WHAT!" Fred and George both erupted.

"But he helped us!" Katie hurried. "He carried Alicia all the way to the hospital wing!"

"And probably cracked a few ribs in the process!" George growled. The girls all looked at him like he was crazy- even Alicia.

"No he didn't." Alicia sighed hating having to defend Warrington. "He was probably just doing his _duty as a gentleman_ -as he is so obsessed with acting like one."

"He is pretty firm about stuff like that." Ginny agreed. "I remember once when that Slytherin guy tried to slap his girlfriend after she cheated on him and Warrington nearly broke his hand going on about '_how dare he hit a woman'." _Hermione and Katie looked impressed. Alicia sniffed.

"So bloody sexist."

**Do we love? Do we hate? Are we excited? Come on!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've done the 5 major couples now so I'm going to stop doing that.**

**Yes it was meant to be Nott/Lavender haha whoops!**

**Katie/Marcus coming right up! **

**Chapter 6**

Katie, Angelina, George, Fred, Ron, Harry and Ginny were all at try-outs and Alicia was desperate to go and watch so Hermione helped her hobble down on crutches to the stadium.

Ginny was nervous. She really wanted the spot but she knew Angelina wasn't just preaching empty words when she said it would be a fair try-out. If someone was better than her, than that would be that. Fred and George looked nervous too. The only person who didn't was Katie. She was possibly the best chaser in the school, let alone Gryffindor, and she was determined to get as many goals past McLaggen as possible during practise. She was off to a good start.

Hermione and Alicia were sitting in the Gryffindor stands and didn't notice the enemy team entering the Slytherin stands till they were seated.

"The Gits!" Alicia cried.

"You and Angel watched their practise." Hermione reminded her smiling.

"Yes but we there out of pure curiosity. They're up to no good!"

"Let's just wait and see, shall we?"

Angelina saw the Slytherin's and with a groan chose to ignore them. Katie was making McLaggens head spin. She sped towards him and then at the very last second veered off one way and shot the quaffle straight through a hoop. She grinned at Alicia and Hermione as she flew past them.

Flint was watching Katie with a strange admiration. The girl sure could fly. He grinned when McLaggen almost fell of his broom trying to block her. Angelina called Katie down.

"What's up?" Katie beamed at Angelina. She loved the adrenaline rush from flying. Angelina shook her head smiling.

"I know _you _can fly rings around McLaggen, but I would actually like to see how everyone else compares. You got a spot on the team. Now get out of here and let someone else show me what they've got." Katie simply laughed and landed gracefully on the ground. It was Ginny's turn.

Hermione crossed her fingers as Ginny took off into the air. She quicky caught up to where Dean Thomas was flying with the quaffle. She swooped near him and neatly knocked the ball clean from under his arm. She was so quiet he hadn't even heard her coming. Seamus flying from the opposite direction caught it and passed it to Ginny. They passed back and forth till they reached the goal posts that Ron was guarding. Ginny aimed well, and Ron was so nervous as it was, that the quaffle went straight through. Hermione and Alicia cheered. Lavender, who was seated behind them, was shouting encouragement at Ron.

"Never mind Ron! You'll get it next time!" Hermione and Alicia rolled their eyes.

Dean was flying back to McLaggen. He passed to Nigel Wolpert, who passed back to Dean. Ginny intercepted the pass and turned swiftly back to Ron. She knew she couldn't get it past him at the angle she was at so she feinted to one side then passed to Demelza Robins who shot it straight through the goals. Angelina groaned. Both keepers were helpless against the Chasers. She thought Dean was pretty good though and she was struck by an idea.

"Hey Cormac!" she called to him. He flew over to her.

"It's time to rotate. I'll put the final team up on the board in the common room."

Looking sulky, McLaggen landed and stomped off to the change rooms. Then ascending swiftly to fill his spot, Anglina situated herself in front of the goal posts.

"Hit me with your best shot" she called to Ginny. Ginny grinned and spun round to head for her. Fred aimed a bludger, Ginny dodged it and took her shot. With lightning reflexes Angelina deflected the quaffle, caught it in her other arm, and passed to Dean. Everyone stared at her stunned. Angelina smiled to herself. _Problem solved._

….

Katie left the change rooms feeling refreshed. Her cheeks were still pink from the exertion and her hair was whipped back from her face. She felt amazing.

"Nice shot."

Katie swivelled round to find none other than Marcus Flint leaning confidently against the change rooms; arms crossed over his chest showing off his well developed muscles. Katie shivered in spite of herself.

"Thanks." She replied and kept walking. Flint matched her stride and walked beside her.

"I've got a new keeper."

"Zabini. I heard."

"Hm. I want you to help him train."

Katie stopped walking and gave him a disbelieving look.

"You are joking." Flint's face was blank.

"No."

"Well I won't."

"Why not?"

"Because he's not on my team that's why."

"So?"

"So! Would you let our new keeper train with one of your chasers?"

"If you agreed to train with Zabini."

"What?" Flint smirked at her.

"We're different Bell." He murmured stepping towards her. Katie instantly stepped back, uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" she asked trying not to let her voice shake.

"You and I, we play on a different level to the others. Our talent's wasted here."

Flint continued to follow her as Katie continued to move backwards till her back hit the wall of the stadium. Flint placed a hand on either side of her head and leaned forward. Her breathing hitched. She closed her eyes in anticipation as his face neared hers.

"I think it would be to our mutual benefit, don't you think?" he breathed in her ear. She felt shivers go up and down her spine. Clearing her throat she pushed against his chest determined to get away.

"More yours then ours" she replied stiffly barely able to breathe. Flint allowed her to push past him, brushing his fingers against her exposed stomach where her shirt had ridden up. Her skin tingled.

"Well run it by your dear captain." He mocked, grinning at her. "You can come and find me tomorrow with your answer." Katie was too breathless to reply. She stared after him as he walked quickly back up to the castle. Stunned, she picked up her bag that she'd dropped when Flint cornered her, and slowly followed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Final Quiditch team_

**Keeper**

Angelina Johnson

**Chasers**

Katie Bell

Ginny Weasley

Dean Thomas

**Seeker**

Harry Potter

**Beaters**

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Ginny squealed jumping up and down.

"I got in! I got in!" She bounced over to Hermione who laughed at her friends excitement.

"Of course you did!"

Angelina smiled content. She was happy with the team. Katie sat opposite her on the couch, twirling her hair nervously round her finger.

"Why do you look so anxious? _Your_ on the team." Alicia teased, nudging her with one of her crutches. Katie took a deep breath.

"Well Flint came and talked to me after I tried out." She immediately had her friends attentions.

"What did do?" Alicia growled.

"Nothing!" Katie hurried. "He just wanted to ask me if I would train with Zabini in exchange for one of his chasers training with you." She gestured to Angelina. Hermione and Ginny had joined them and all four girls stared at Katie, eyes wide.

"I don't think so!" Alicia snapped.

"Flint's lost his mind." Ginny joined, nodding her head vigorously. Angelina looked thoughtful.

"It might be handy…" she began. The others stared at her. "Katie would only be getting in extra practise and it would give me the chance to work out how to block one of the Slytherin chasers."

"But Katie's our best player!" Alicia cried. "Flint only wants her to do this so he can work out her style and how best to block her."

"And then your just giving one of the Slytherin players extra practise." Ginny added.

"True." Angelina agreed biting her lip. "Besides we don't want to get caught up making deals with Slytherin's." They all nodded at that.

"Right, well, I guess I'll tell Flint." Katie stated weakly. They all seemed satisfied and started talking amongst themselves. Katie exhaled deeply. She wasn't looking forward to another encounter with Flint.

Katie hovered outside the hall after lunch that day waiting for Flint to come out. She twisted her fingers agitatedly staring at the ground. At last Montague and Flint left the hall together. Katie cleared her throat hoping to catch their attention. No such luck. The boys kept walking oblivious to her presence.

"Flint!" Katie called after him. Flint and Montague both turned back to look at her. Flint smirked and strode over to her.

"I'll catch up." He told Montague. "What can I do for you, Bell?"

"It's a no." Katie said quickly and tried to walk past him. Flint caught her arm and pulled her back to him.

"No?"

"The training idea." Flint grinned showing his teeth, which were oddly sexy to Katie. She shook her head.

"The boss won't have it will she?" His fingers were still wrapped around her bare lower arm, making her skin tingle.

"Flint let me go." She stuttered. Flint released her arm and Katie tried to leave again.

"Why the rush?" he called after her, laughter in his voice. "Not afraid of me are you?"

Katie didn't even pause.

Montague paced back and forth. _She's late. What if she doesn't come? _He relaxed when at last Angelina rounded the corner and started towards him. He smiled at her and slipped into the nearest broom cupboard. A few moments later Angelina climbed in behind him. He immediately pulled her against him and pressed his lips hard against hers. They snogged for a bit until Angelina pulled back slightly. Montague attached his lips to her neck, running his fingers threw her loose, black hair.

"Graham," she whispered, moaning as he gently bit the skin at her neck. "We can't do this anymore." Montague ceased his actions, raising his head to look at her.

"What?" Angelina looked down blushing.

"I can't do this anymore knowing that in a few months time I'm going to be married to someone else." Montague stared at her. He wished he could tell her that he was in fact the man she would be married to, but that would only make her angry. He had received the letter back from his father that morning. He would arrange it.

"I don't want to stop." He stated lowering his lips back onto hers. She kissed him back and he slid a hand up under her shirt, running his fingers up her down her toned stomach. His hand slid closer to her breast with ever stroke. Angelina pulled back again.

"Neither do I but I can't do this." Montague groaned.

"Graham," she whispered pleadingly resting her head on his chest. He stroked her back soothingly.

"I know. It's okay." After all, he could hardly be angry with her for wanting to be faithful to her future husband. After all if she'd been having an affair with someone else before marrying him, he would want her to have quit a few months in advance.

"I'll miss this." She murmured, sighing into his chest.

"Me too." He replied honestly. It was going to a long month. She pulled herself off him, gave him one last smile and disappeared out the door, leaving him alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Shout out: **Aphrodite-Venus-u.k –thanks for the comment! Katie/Marcus and Hermione/Draco are my favourite couples but they're also the hardest to write… There'll be some Katie/Marcus action in the next chapter!

**Chapter Seven**

A week later the timeslots for interviews with the Ministry representatives were up in every common room. Ginny groaned when she saw the list was going in alphabetical order.

"I can't stand the tension of waiting!" She complained to the others.

"It's worse for me being first!" Katie retorted. Her interview was only an hour away and she was shaking with nerves. "Everyone will be asking me what questions are asked and what you have to do."

"You can always hide afterwards." Angelina reassured her.

"Why does that sound tempting at the moment?"

Angelina hugged her.

Katie was the first Gryffindor to go into the interviewer. He was an old man, friendly looking, like a teddy bear.

"Have a seat Miss Bell." He gestured to the chair in front of his desk. She sat and clasped her hands in her lap to stop them shaking.

"Now we're going to be running a few tests and I'm going to ask you some questions as well. Is that okay?"

She nodded.

"I would like you to perform the following spells. Take your time." He cleared his throat. "Expecto Patronum." Katie closed her eyes. That was a hard one. She thought about the moment when Oliver said he loved her. It was a year ago. He had changed his mind later, loving Quiditch more than her, but in that moment she had been so radiantly happy. The feeling filled her. She knew she would be able to do this.

"Mr Flint, what sort of person are you hoping to marry?"

"Argus Fletchlen isn't it? I'll make this simple for you. There is only one person who I will happily marry and if you do not secure her for me, you will be placing your family in a very precarious situation." Fletchlen squirmed in his seat. He took out a pen.

"What's her name?"

"Bell, Katherine Bell."

"Mr Malfoy, can you tell me in your own words (Draco scoffed- _who else's words would I use?_), what you hope to achieve out of this marriage." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Sex and status?" he drawled. The interviewer choked.

"Mr Montague," Graham smirked at the bold little man addressing him. "I understand your father has made a request-" Montague narrowed his eyes.

"…Which-which of course we-we, will follow thro-ugh with." The little man stammered. Graham smiled darkly at him.

Blaise swaggered over to the classroom his interview was being held in. Ginny Weasley was waiting outside, hands in her pockets, bouncing on the balls of her feet, obviously fretful. He smiled at her, a very Slytherin smile.

"Looks like they're saving the best to last, huh?" she grinned at him.

"As long as we all find out at the same time, if I'm last to know as well I shall become very unpleasant." Blaise laughed. Ginny in an unpleasant mood meant a bat bogey curse for the person next to her.

"I've heard your curses are first rate."

"Would you like to find out first hand?" she teased. He grinned.

"You'd never hurt me. My face is too sexy." Ginny cocked her head to the side pretending to examine him.

"Hmm I'd say pretty was the word." Blaise scoffed.

"Me pretty?" then he thought about it. "I am rather aren't I?" she burst out laughing.

Warrington came out of the classroom and looked between them disapprovingly.

"Come in Miss Weasley." The interviewer called. Ginny winked at Blaise before disappearing inside.

"What?" Blaise asked Cassius. Cassius shook his head.

"When will you stop acting like a child?"

"Never I hope. What do they make you do in the interview?" Cassius nearly growled.

"You have to prove your magical worth! They check to see how powerful you are, your grades, your friends, extra curricular activities, any charity work you've done…" he said it in a way which showed he couldn't believe anyone doubted how worthy he was.

"Well I'm sure you've aced it mate." Blaise patted him on the shoulder. Cassius glared at him for even doubting it.

"It's not a test." He replied stiffly and strutted off. Blaise rolled his eyes. _What a tosser._

Katie was so relieved to be flying again. Angelina had scheduled a Quiditch practise for the very next day to help ease their minds. Alicia showed up to watch again. Dean flew over to where she sat in the stands.

"Hi" he smiled. Alicia smiled back.

"Hi yourself."

"I just wanted to say that, I know the only reason I got a spot on the team is because she couldn't try out." Alicia looked down. She couldn't explain how much she missed playing.

"And I'm happy to give you my spot on the team once you're better." She looked up surprised.

"You don't have to do that!"

"I know, but it's only fair. This is your last year. I can play next year as well." Alicia grinned at him.

"I don't know if Angelina will let me back on the team. Your pretty smooth." Dean beamed. "But I appreciate the gesture. Who knows, at this rate I may not be better till the end of the year anyway."

Practise began. Everyone was thrilled to be up in the air again. Angelina let them let off a bit of steam first before she called them into to practise passes. She was pleased to see how well they all worked together. She was actually quite nervous about having to block Katies goals- she didn't want to look a fool in front of her team- but figured if she could block Katie, she could block anyone.

Much to everyone's surprise Angelina actually did manage to block a few. Katie scored more times than not, but still, she was doing better then Bletchley.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Welcome to the first match of the season." Lee's voice filled the stadium amidst the sound of loud cheering coming from the stands.

"Today's match; Gryffindor versus Slytherin!"

Marcus and Angelina shook hands; Angelina tried valiantly not to wince as Marcus attempted to break every bone in her hand. Then the players took off into the air, Hooch blew her whistle, and the game began. Katie immediately caught the quaffle and shot off towards Zabini. Montague slammed into her and she lost hold of the quaffle, Warrington caught it and passed to Flint who headed back to Angelina. He passed to Montague but Ginny intercepted it and passed to Dean. Dean passed to Katie who shot straight towards Zabini. She feinted one way and shot. Blaise missed it by an inch.

"10 points to Gryffindor!" The crowd roared with approval. Montague lost no time. He immediately caught to quaffle and looped back. He passed to Warrington who passed to Flint. Flint passed back to Montague who missed due to having to dodge a bludger sent at him by Fred. Dean caught it and passed back to Ginny. She attempted to pass back to Dean but Flint slammed into Dean knocking him off balance and caught the quaffle one handed. They were heading back to Angelina. Angelina tried not to be intimidated by being flown at by three muscular Slytherin's but it was difficult. Flint shot at the left hoop. She deflected it but was slightly knocked off balance by the force of his throw and Warrington who had caught it, quickly shot again and the quaffle went through the right hoop. Slytherin house cheered loudly.

"10 points to Slytherin." Lee stated rather flatly. The game continued on. Katie scored another 6 goals but was struggling. Blaise had quickly learned her style and had managed to block four of her shots. If it wasn't Blaise then Montague would suddenly sweep forward and intercept the ball before Blaise even needed to block it. She was worried. They were a lot better than last year.

Flint scored another 3 goals, Ginny scored 1 and Montague another 2.

"Gryffindor leads Slytherin 80 to 60." Lee announced. Alicia could barely breath. She had whacked people out of the way with her crutches until she got to stand at the very front, Hermione by her side. She was impressed by Angelina who had blocked a couple of rather sneaky shots from Flint, several from Montague and a very fast shot from Warrington. But she couldn't block all of them. Fred and George mainly concerned themselves with keeping the bludgers off Katie who was the central target for Bole and Derrick. There'd been a near hit while Katie was shooting and she nearly fell off her broom dodging it.

"Come on Gryffindor!" Alicia cried.

Draco surveyed the arena for the golden snitch. He had seen it several times but every time he dived for it something would happen to throw him off. The first time he was nearly hit by a bludger from one of the Weasleys, the second time Potter smashed into him to stop him catching it, and the third time the sun had glinted off the gold and straight into his eyes causing him to lose focus. He had to catch it. Potter had beat him for five years, it was his turn.

"Wait! Malfoy's seen something! He's dropped into a dive! Potter's right behind him! They're both gaining! Folks this is what we came to see! This is the moment!"

"I can't watch!" Alicia wailed burying her face into Hermione's shoulder. Hermione was scarcely less anxious. _Come on Harry!_

The crowd "oohed" as both Seekers crashed to the ground. Even the chasers stopped to watch what would happen. Then, unbearably slowly, Malfoy raised his fist to the air. His fingers were curled around the golden snitch.

"Malfoy's got the snitch! Slytherin wins!" There was a roar of triumph from Slytherin house. Malfoy, smirking got up off the ground. Harry was barely moving. Malfoy limped over to where his fellow teammates were landing and running towards him.

"You did it!" Zabini grinned slapping his best friend on the back. Draco laughed and looked at Flint, waiting for his approval. Flint was smirking so hard it was almost a smile.

"Finally." He approved. Bole and Derrick lifted Draco onto their shoulders as a crowd of Slytherin's gathered around them cheering and waving their Slytherin banners!

In the meantime Harry couldn't stand. He had crushed his arm underneath him and he couldn't lift his head.

"Oh Merlin Harry can you see me?" Katie cried placing a hand on his cheek. Harry's eyes swam; everything was a blur.

"I can't breathe." He rasped. Angelina kneeled down beside him. With Katie's help she rolled Harry onto his back and smoothed his hair away from his face.

"Out of my way!" Madam Pompfrey's voice drifted into Harry's subconscious. He was vaguely aware of his teammates faces looking at him with concern, and the feeling of magic healing his chest before he blacked out.

The party in the Slytherin common room carried on till the early hours of the morning. Draco found himself swamped with attention, particularly from the Slytherin girls. He eventually escaped out into the dark corridors, desperate for fresh air.

To say he was rather pleased with himself would be a gross understatement. Malfoy chuckled thinking of Potters face. Not that he'd seen it but he could imagine. Malfoy ascended the stairs heading up to the observatory. He wanted to send a letter to his parents detailing his win. They would be proud of him. He was nearing the hospital wing when he saw a figure sneak out of the doors. He stayed perfectly still as Hermione Granger looked both ways as she closed the doors to the wing. She caught sight of Malfoy and visibly paled. Draco smirked and strode towards her. Hermione stepped back from him instinctively then realized what she'd done and stepped forward, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"Midnight stroll Granger?" Draco purred coming close enough to touch her. He could see it took every inch of her stubbornness not to step back from him. She raised her chin defiantly.

"I was visiting Harry." She replied honestly. "Shouldn't you be celebrating?" Draco smirked.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me Granger?"

"No." He was feeling pretty cocky already after finally beating Potter, but Draco needed her to admit that he had won. That he was better than Potter. He stepped so close to her that they were touching. Hermione immediately tried to move back but his arm snaked around her holding her in place.

"Look at me Granger." She did so, and if looks could kill… Draco would be a dead man.

"I want you to admit it. Tell me I'm better than Potter." Hermione pressed her lips together stubbornly. Something snapped inside Draco. Before he knew what he was doing he was kissing her. Hermione gasped in surprise and Draco slid his tongue inside her mouth. His arms pulled her tight up against him, one hand running through her hair, the other firmly gripping her waist. After a moment of shock Hermione struggled against him.

"Stop it!" she cried turning her head to the side. Draco was pleased to notice that her cheeks were flushed and she was panting. He brought the hand on her neck up to gently stroke her face. She shivered. He smirked.

"Say it." Hermione tried to glare at him but her eyes were too glazed to manage it.

"You caught the snitch." She stated blankly. Draco pulled her tighter against him. She looked down avoiding his gaze.

"You won." He gently kissed the hollow of her neck. She trembled in his arms.

"And?" he breathed against her skin.

"You beat Harry." He placed another soft kiss just below her ear. She swallowed heavily. Draco pulled away from her satisfied and she nearly fell over. He chuckled darkly.

"Goodnight Hermione." Hermione stared after him in shock. A triumphant Draco Malfoy strode past her and disappeared out of sight.


	10. Chapter 10

Massive Shout out to: The Blue Shadow! Thanks very, very, very much for your review! It's so nice to have your work appreciated! In light of the morning I agree that it seems Daco/Hermione went a bit fast. I get carried away when I write and mad things happen. Hermione by no means has given into Draco. She was just caught off guard –what with it being 3am in the morning and having worried about Harry all night. She will be furious with him in the morning! If Draco thinks he's going to have it easy getting Hermione to comply with him as his wife he's in for a shock! ***Evil laugh**

Also Many Thanks to: HalfbloodHufflepuff! –great name by the way

Reviews make the world go round –just kidding (I'm not that bad at science) but they do make me happy! If I'm happy the characters don't get abused (there may be some dead people in this story if I don't get the comments I want) – just kidding, sort of, I'm rambling…

Onwards!

Chapter ten

Another tense morning for the students of Hogwarts, who waited with both dread and impatience for their letters to arrive.

"Mails here." Alicia warned. The students looked up as hundreds of owls filled the great hall, dropping letters and packages here and there. Katie nearly fainted as she saw the ministry seal on one of her envelopes. Her friends were similarly pale.

"Let's all do it at the same time." Angelina suggested. "get if over with." There was a mutual agreement.

"One, two, three!" they all tore open their envelopes and unfolded the pages inside. To their frustration there was a long blurb thanking them for their participation and reminding them of their obligations under the law.

"Where does it say who we got?" Ginny groaned scanning the page.

"Here 4th paragraph!" They all looked at where Hermione was pointing and found their partners names.

"Oh" said Angelina

"My" said Katie

"God!" said Hermione.

"Thank Merlin!" Ginny cheered. They ignored heard her.

"Cassius Warrington!" Alicia growled.

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione cried.

"Marcus flint!" Katie whimpered.

"Blaise Zabini!" Ginny grinned.

Angelina just looked at her letter.

**Congratulations Miss Johnson. Your chosen partner is: Graham Montague. **

She couldn't pinpoint how she felt; relieved, a little pleased, a little confused. She looked up at Montague who was still reading his letter calmly. He seemed to pause and Angelina imagined him reading her name. He looked like he was smirking. He was definitely pleased- and not at all surprised. _Grahams really good at hiding his emotions _Angelina remembered. _He might just not show his surprise. _

"I thought the point of doing those inane interviews was to find partners suitable for us!" Alicia snarled. "In whose bloody imagination are Warrington and I suited for each other?"

Katie was glad her back was to the Slytherin table; she couldn't bear to look at Flint just at that moment.

Hermione was furious. She had woken up with a start, the memory of last nights kiss clearly imprinted in her mind, and feelings of absolute rage filled her. _How dare he! _

Ginny jumped up from her seat. She saw that Blaise had just entered the hall, the letter in his hand, and that he was making his way over to her. She met him halfway. They wore identical smirks.

"Well hi. Fancy meeting you here." Ginny teased.

"Funny, I was just about to ask you to accompany me on a stroll." Ginny laughed at his formal tone.

"Well Mr Zabini, I think I should like that." Blaise offered her his arm.

"Jolly good!" She took it and they strolled out of the hall as behind them all hell broke loose.

Hermione stalked out of the hall as people started yelling obscenities at the professors. She was not 10 meters from the hall when she saw Draco Malfoy himself emerging from the dungeons. He clearly hadn't received his letter yet. She needed to vent so she marched straight up to him. Draco raised an eyebrow as she approached him.

"You!" She shouted. Draco stood perfectly still as she jabbed him painfully in the chest.

"You complete arse! How dare you kiss me! You had no right to do that!" Draco smirked down at her.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it Granger." Hermione inhaled sharply at his impertinence. The jabbing resumed.

"I. Most. Certainly. Did. Not!" Draco laughed and pulled her against him. She was annoyed because she couldn't jab him if she was this close to him. She settled for banging her fists against his shoulders instead.

"Let go of me!"

"No" Draco murmured, mouth perilously close to her ear. She wriggled in his grip.

"No! No more kissing for you!"

"Well that's going to make having a child difficult." She stopped struggling and looked up at him.

"You got your letter?" she choked. _Why does he look so happy then?_

"Yep. Same time as everyone else did I imagine."

"Then why are you smirking like that? You should be angry!"

"I'm actually rather relieved truth be told." Hermione gaped at him.

"But I'm a muggleborn! And a Gryffindor!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"I don't mind that you're in Gryffindor. It's better than Hufflepuff. And I knew they would pair me with a muggleborn. At least your smart." Hermione's head spun. Had he just complimented her?

"Why did you think they would pair you with a muggleborn?" She asked voice hazy.

"To punish my father. He tried to threaten one of the board members into putting me with a pureblood of his choice. Apparently they wouldn't give. I figured they would do something like this to piss him off." Hermione's brain was working through the information so fast that she didn't notice Draco rubbing her back in slow circles.

Draco didn't think it necessary to inform her of the fit he had thrown in his dormitory. He had been expecting to be paired with a muggleborn, but did it have to be her? Blaise had reminded him of the positives; she was hot, smart, influential, powerful and definitely interesting. He'd thought about the way her lips had felt on his, how she'd felt pressed up against him. Blaise had left him alone to calm down and soon Draco could see it wasn't so bad.

"Now why are you so angry?" he murmured. "After all, you've bagged yourself the sexiest male in the school who also happens to be extremely wealthy and intelligent, not to mention the best seeker in the school."

Hermione scoffed, "You'd like to think that wouldn't you!"

"You know its true."

"Well," Hermione tried to think of an argument but she couldn't deny what he had said. "You're also a pompous git."

"So you admit the rest then?" she tried not to blush. Draco tilted her chin up and leant down to kiss her. She turned her head.

"You're still not forgiven." Draco groaned.

"What do you want me to do?" Hermione glared up at him.

"Well to start with you could apologise!" It was Draco's turn to scoff.

"I'm not going to apologize for kissing my own wife. Your mine now." She tried to put her hands on her hips but she hadn't managed to shake Draco off yet.

"I am nobody's."

"Whose he then?" Draco smirked. She tried to hit him but he caught her hand and used it to pull her closer. She hmphed as he kissed her, adamantly refusing his tongue access. He pulled away laughing. She folded her arms over her chest furiously.

"I'll get you my hard-headed witch, just wait and see." She stormed away from him with a huff. Draco, still smirking, continued on his way to breakfast.

Katie left the great hall alone, staring at the ground. She was terrified. Flint was violent and strong and forceful. Would he hurt her? She didn't know.

"Bell wait!" Flint's voice reached her. She was tempted to run but didn't want to experience being chased by Marcus Flint. Turning around, she looked up at him, trying not to show how frightened she was. She could fight him on the pitch and she would fight him now if she had to.

But Flint didn't look angry. He looked like he'd won the Quiditch cup.

"Who would have thought?" he sneered coming to a stop less then a foot from her.

"Who would have thought what?" she asked. He smirked at her.

"That we would be getting married." Katie looked back down.

"Certainly not me."

"No?" Flint teased. He was in an unusually good mood. "I thought you'd plotted this Bell." She looked up at him horrified.

"I didn't!" she cried. Flint openly laughed at her.

"I know Bell." He reached into his pocket. Katie stiffened expecting him to draw out his wand. To her surprise he pulled out a box. "I just wanted to give you this."

"Oh!" Katie's face lit up. _Presents! _Carefully she opened the box. Inside was a ring; a very beautiful ring (check my page because I refuse to describe!).

"Oh!" she said again. Flint took the ring and slipped it on her finger. He didn't let go of her hand.

"My great grandfather owned a mine. This was dug up by one of his workers." Katie smiled; _a ring with a history!_ "The worker tried to steal it but he was caught and killed." Katie's smile disappeared. Flint continued oblivious.

"He kept it for the day when he found someone worthy of its beauty."

"Your great grandmother?" Katie beamed _how romantic_. Flint shook his head.

"No, he never found anyone worthy so he gave it to his son to continue the search when he died."

"Oh. Did he find someone?" Flint shook his head again. "Nor did my father."

Katie blushed when she realized what this meant. Here was a ring that had been kept by four generations of Flint's to find someone worthy. Flint brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. She blushed harder.

"Are you sure I'm good enough?" she whispered. Flint smirked at her.

"It was practically made for you." At that terribly romantic moment Warrington came storming out of the hall towards Flint.

"You know what that witch has just said to me?" He snarled gesturing at a livid Alicia standing at the entrance to the hall. "She seems to think that not only is she good enough for me, but better!"

Katie smothered a laugh and rushed over to her enraged friend, her ring twinkling on her finger.


	11. Chapter 11

For pictures of the girls engagement rings check my profile! There's a link to another blog I have where you can see the pictures. I'll post photos of their wedding dresses when we cross that bridge!

**Chapter 11**

"Hey" Montague smiled softly down at Angelina. She was sitting, chin on her knees, at the edge of the lake. She smiled up at him sadly.

"Hey."

"Can I sit?" Angelina waved her arm in the affirmative.

"It's nice out here."

"Mm."

"Bit of a shock this morning huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Angelina," she turned to look at him in surprise at the desperate way he said her name. "You are _happy _aren't you?" Angelina regarded his anxious face carefully.

"I'm relieved." She replied at last. "I won't mind marrying you. I just wish I didn't have to get married at all." Montague exhaled loudly in relief.

"Well that's good. For a moment there I thought you were going to freeze me out." Angelina smiled.

"I should, for those two goals you got past me." Montague laughed.

"If it makes you feel better I struggled more trying to shoot past you than I did with Wood. You're really something Angel."

"I certainly am!" Montague laughed again and she nudged him playfully.

"You know, I've really missed all those clandestine meetings in the broom cupboard."

"Clandestine!" Angelina laughed at his choice of word. "I suppose we were clandestine." She smiled at him. "I missed them too."

"So, now that we're engaged, there'd be nothing wrong in starting that back up again...?" he trailed off. She rolled her eyes.

"Your incorrigible." Montague smirked.

"Slytherin."

"I'll tell you what. I'll go back to meeting you if you can remember our first kiss."

"Of course I remember. It was the beginning of last year. You were tutoring me in transfiguration. I changed your hairclip into a butterfly." Angelina smiled at the memory.

"I didn't understand why you did that."

"I just wanted to see what you looked like with your hair down." He ran his fingers through her hair now, remembering that first time.

"You were watching the butterfly, you didn't notice me lean in." he leaned closer to her as said this. Angelina's breath hitched.

"And then I kissed you. Just one soft kiss." Their lips met. It was exactly like their first kiss. Angelina's eyes had fluttered closed and she kept them shut as he rested his forehead against hers.

"You have a good memory." She whispered.

"Why did you ask if I could remember that?"

"I wanted to see if it meant as much to you as it did to me." her eyes opened to see his warm eyes twinkling back at her.

"That was one of the best days of my life." He told her. She broke the moment by smirking a very Slytherin smirk at him.

"That's because you'd just won the first match of the year against Hufflepuff. You scored so many goals it wouldn't have mattered if they'd managed to catch the snitch. And Flint told you that he would make you captain this year, you were bragging about it "

"That was just the icing on the cake." He told her, kissing her forehead. "He broke his promise anyhow."

"Mm. you would have made a great captain." She said snuggling against him. He held her close.

"I guess now we'll never know."

"There will be other teams." Angelina looked up at him in surprise as a thought crossed her mind. "You know I've just realized I know nothing about you."

"What do you mean?" He queried looking back down at her.

"I mean, what do you want to do after school? Where are we going to live? How many children do you want? How do you feel about your parents? What are we going to do about the war?"

"Whoa!" Graham laughed pressing a finger to her lips. "Let's take this one step at a time hmm? I'm going to work at my fathers company till he retires and then I'll take over. Montague Inc., as you know, is the largest importer of Quiditch supplies into England supplying to over 200 stores nationwide. My family owns a manor in Berkshire (A/N see Basildon Park), and we also have a town house in London. We could live in either if you like. I like kids. I'd like a couple, maybe 3. I get on with my parents. They're nice enough most of the time. Dads usually at work anyway. I don't want to get involved with the war, especially as we will have children by then. I don't agree with the Dark Lords policies but I'm not willing to put your life, or the lives of my children, nor mine, to fight against him. What about you?" Angelina smiled.

"I didn't really have any plans after school. I would like to go into business. I think 3's a good number. I love my parents. I love the country so the manor sounds nice –if that's all right with your parents. I hate the dark lords policy's, but when you put it like that…"

"Mm." Montague kissed her lips hungrily. "Let's go somewhere." Angelina nodded still kissing him. They walked back to the castle, hands entwined.

Ginny and Blaise walked round the lake, arm in arm, chatting about this and that.

"And then we must go to Egypt! You'd love Egypt!" Ginny told Blaise reminiscing about her family's holiday.

"I'm sure I will! And then you're coming back to Italy with me. My Uncle owns a great vineyard in Florence. You can meet the family there."

"Will they like me?" Blaise stopped her, took hold of her shoulders and turned her towards him. He looked at her from head to toe and back up again, a smirk on his lips.

"Yes, I rather think they will." Ginny hit him playfully.

"So we'll travel the world?"

"Anywhere and everywhere!"

"It's a plan." They walked in silence for a bit till they caught sight of Angelina and Graham making out under a tree.

"Well that was fast." Ginny commented.

"Mm. I doubt Cassius will be getting lucky anytime soon."

"Did you see Alicia's face?" Ginny giggled. "Poor Warrington's gonna get it."

"Don't feel too sorry for Cassius. Spinnet's the one who's going to be stuck with him till death do them part."

"Poor Alicia."

"So what are we going to do?" Ginny looked at him quizzically.

"What are we going to do about what?"

"About our friends. I mean you saw their faces at breakfast. I reckon Johnson and Graham can sort themselves out but as for the rest of them what a mess!"

Ginny jumped up and down tugging on his sleeve.

"You mean it's time for some well-intentioned meddling?"

"Exactly! Especially with Cassius. Draco needs a push too. I don't know about Marcus. We all know he's had a thing for Bell for years."

"Really?" Blaise nodded. "Huh, Blaise reassure me; he's not violent is he?"

"Marcus? Depends who he's with." Ginny looked worried. Blaise hurried to comfort her.

"But he's not violent with girls. He's beaten up a few guys up and he gets rough on the pitch but he'd never laid a hand on a girl." Ginny breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. Right well what are we going to do about the others then?"


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews!**

**Shout out to:**

Harrypotterrulez, Melanie and Allthegoodnameshavebeentaken (love the name!)

But most especially to **The Blue Shadow**- sorry you were late! I nearly failed a maths test once because I had a great idea for dramione dialogue and started writing it on my hand and then I realized I had like 20 minutes left to do the whole test! Hahaha. Thanks for your ongoing support! You're keeping the characters alive! Hahaha

ON:

Chapter 12:

"Hermione I really don't think it's that bad!" Ginny grinned as her best friend charged around their dormitory like a bull. "You could've got Crabbe or Goyle…or Cormac McLaggen."

"Malfoy has been the bane of my life for 5 years. Now, all because his dad couldn't keep his stuck up nose out of ministry business, I have to marry the ferret!"

Ginny wondered if Blaise was having as much trouble as she was sorting out Malfoy and Warrington. She laughed remembering the expression on Warrington's face when Blaise told him that he might even come to think of Alicia as equal.

"What are you laughing at? My life is a disaster!"

"I'm not laughing at you…" maybe a distraction would work. "I'm laughing at Warrington. You know you really got off lightly. Poor Alicia, having to marry that arrogant prat!"

"Hm. But she hasn't been his insult target since the day they met."

"Yes but Malfoy's fairly harmless isn't he? Warrington doesn't make-fun of other people to hurt them, he truly believes that everyone else is below him. You can make Malfoy shut up and he's not so bad. Warrington's like a dementor- his very presence is depressing."

"That's probably why they put him with Alicia." Hermione added thoughtfully. "She's the only one with enough self esteem and energy to be able to stand him. Anyone else who spent more than a few days with him would probably need to enroll in a self esteem camp… or they'd be so angry they'd become a mass murderer."

"Probably. So I've been thinking about those two. I think they need the most help out of all us. So I think we should start hanging out in a group together. You know? So we can push them in the right direction. Also it would be better for Katie. She'd feel less scared of Flint if she had other people around her."

Hermione bit her lip thoughtfully. "But that would mean I'd have to spend even more time with Malfoy."

"Hermione Jean Granger. Are you really not going to help your best friends because you're too childish to spend time with your future husband? You and Malfoy are probably going to be head boy and girl next year! You should be setting an example for all the other couples in this school, not bickering and squabbling over past hurts!" Ginny knew Hermione hated being accused of being childish.

"I am not being childish! Fine. We'll do it! But if Malfoy makes any snide comments I will not be held responsible for my actions!"

Blaise wondered how Ginny was going with Hermione. He'd been working on Cassius for the last hour, but he wouldn't budge on the idea that Alicia Spinnet wouldn't be so bad to marry. He took any praise of Spinnet as an insult to himself.

"And did you hear the way she spoke to me? Vile temper that girl. Not an attractive feature in a wife."

"She was probably just upset about the law. You were too if I recall."

"Yes but one should learn to conceal their emotions! I did!"

"It might be different in her family."

"Must be. Letting a wild girl like her out in society."

"You've seen her at functions, she's perfectly poised and polite then."

"That's true. But what about the rest of the time? And she plays Quiditch!"

"Well not at the moment with her being on crutches. And she might not go back to it afterwards-"

"How long till her leg heals?"

"How on earth should I know?"

"Well I can't bring her to meet my parents till she's off them? I can't have her stumbling round the house!"

"Oh come on. You make her sound like a hippo doing ballet. Your marrying a really rather attractive girl who shares your interests, comes from a good family and behaves – as you would put it- respectively in public. What's wrong with that?"

"I could've done better!"

"Well you can't now so deal with it."

"Why are you lecturing me?"

"I'm not, I'm trying to cheer you up. Listen, Ginny and I are going down to Hogsmeade tomorrow, why don't you come along with Alicia?"

"Why would I want to spend any more time with her?"

"You might be happily surprised. We could meet at the pub. She'll have had time to calm down and we can have a drink" _or three _Blaise added in his head "at the pub. It'll be fun." Cassius sniffed indifferently but Blaise could see he was wavering.

"Besides, I'm sure the other students will be looking at you to set a standard. Wouldn't want to let them down would you?"

"Oh very well." Cassius assented in a long –suffering tone. "I suppose it is my duty."

Blaise exhaled. _Finally. _

The hall was quiet at dinner. Everyone was exhausted after a long day of arguing and crying. Flint heard about Blaise's idea and immediately invited himself along. He was eager to spend more time with Katie.

"Sure." Blaise granted his permission, even though Flint wasn't asking per se. "What about you Graham? Up for a meal at-" he looked at Cassius. "Where are we eating?"

"That new restaurant that just opened up; the unicorns lair."

"Sure why not. I'll ask Angelina after dinner." Draco raised an eyebrow at Blaise as if to say _that was quick_. Blaise smirked back at him. _If he only he knew._

"Well that's that settled." Cassius affirmed and they all resumed eating.

"Isn't anyone going to invite me?" Draco asked faking hurt.

"No." they all answered. Draco glared at them. "We'll too bad I'm coming."

"If you must." Draco kicked Blaise under the table.

"Ouch!"

Angelina was smiling distractedly at dinner. She was sure her lips were going to be swollen from Grahams attentions. She sighed contentedly.

"You look happy." Alicia greeted sitting down opposite her. Angelina looked at her in shock.

"Where are your crutches?" Alicia grinned.

"Gone! I'm still banned from Quiditch for at least another month and I can't do any running or jumping but apart from that I'm in the clear!"

"That's great!"

"What's great?" Ginny asked joining them

"Alicia's off the crutches!"

"That's amazing Al! It's only been just over a month since you fell down those stairs."

"Thank Merlin I'm a witch. If I was a muggle I'd be in hospital for months for the ribs alone!"

"So has Hermione told you our little plan?" Ginny asked grinning at Hermione. Hermione groaned.

"No. What's happening?"

"We thought it might be fun to get our little group together at Hogsmeade tomorrow? You know, us and our fiancés."

"Why on earth?" Alicia asked.

"That sounds good." Angelina replied already excited about seeing Graham again.

"Can't I enjoy these last few weeks of freedom before I have to marry that man!" Alicia whined. "Why do we have to spend time with them?"

"To bond!"

"I don't need to bond! I need an axe and an opportune moment!" Alicia snapped. Hermione laughed.

"Hear, hear!" she agreed.

"Come on it won't be that bad." Angelina consoled them. Katie joined them sitting next to Alicia.

"What won't?"

"We're going to have lunch as a group with our fiancés tomorrow." Ginny told her. Katie looked worried.

"Oh, okay." She conceded.

"Oh don't worry Katie. We'll all be there together!"

"I guess." She bit her lip.

"Then we're all agreed." Ginny sang.

"I don't remember agreeing." Alicia grumbled.

"Too bad your coming." Ginny dismissed her. Alicia began to violently slice her beef. Angelina rolled her eyes at Ginny.

"Hi" Harry greeted sitting down next to Hermione. Ron sat on the otherside of him.

"Hello." They chorused back.

"How was your day?" Ginny inquired kindly.

"Wasn't as bad as I thought it would, you know with getting the letters and all."

"Oh Harry I'm sorry I forgot to ask!" Hermione cried looking at him apologetically. "Who did you get?"

"Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson." Harry mumbled looking down at his food.

"Oh Harry!" She said sadly. He smiled weakly at her.

"What about you?" Hermione's face turned sour.

"Malfoy."

"What?" Both he and Ron dropped their utensils and stared at her.

"Calm down guys." Hermione hushed them. Looking around. She didn't want to start a scene.

"It's going to be alright." She added even though she didn't believe it.

"But that's so unfair." Ron insisted. She looked down at her own food. Ron had had the good fortune to be paired with Luna Lovegood- not that he saw it that way. He had complained at breakfast that she was so vague and weird.

"Well life will never be boring will it?" Hermione had comforted him. Now she realized that he could shoot that back at her. _Life certainly won't be boring with Malfoy. _She thought sulkily. _I'll probably never get a wink of sleep again. _

She relayed this thought to Ginny as they left the hall together.

"Really?" Ginny asked smiling coyly at her. "I don't think even Malfoy lasts _that _long." Hermione went scarlet red.

"Don't say that!" She hissed looking around to make sure no one had heard. "You know that's not what I meant!" Ginny just laughed.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry called catching up to them.

"Yeah?" she asked. Harry smiled softly at her.

"I know Ron and I go a bit overboard sometimes, and that you can look after yourself. But if Malfoy ever hurts you, you will come straight to me won't you?" he asked. Hermione hugged him.

"I'll keep that in mind."


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry guys i've just edited this chapter because i left out words and made heaps of grammar mistakes! What can I say? Who double checks their work at 11pm at night?

Thank you Blue (haha sorry) Shadow! No, I don't think it's weird that you don't blush. I envy you. I have really pink cheeks and always look like I'm blushing even when I'm not. haha

Chapter 13

Blaise was congratulating himself on getting Draco to come round with marrying Granger. In fact, Draco seemed obsessed with getting her to fall for him. Blaise rolled his eyes as Draco fixed his hair in the mirror for the millionth time that morning.

"Your not going to be stopping at _every_ reflective surface to admire yourself are you?" Blaise sniggered. Draco smirked at him

"Your just jealous."

"Oh yes. I'm just dying to look like an underweight snowman."

Eventually they left. They met Cassius and Marcus in the common room. Montague was going on ahead with Angelina and the girls were going to meet them at the restaurant.

"I still have doubts about this you know." Cassius grumbled as they arrived in Hogsmeade and made their way to one of the Quiditch stores.

"You have doubts about everything!" Blaise laughed. "Just go along with something for once." Blaise, feeling he'd done his job by getting the other guys there, left them to find Ginny, and Draco had dropped into another store on the way.

"Graham says they've got the new nimbus model in." Cassius said in a tone that was as close to excitement as Cassius Warrington could get. Marcus whistled as they caught sight of the broomstick. It was protected by a magical case and had lights shining down at it. At least 40 other students were gathered around it, staring in wonder.

"That's one fine broomstick." Marcus remarked.

"That's for sure." Cassius agreed. They managed to press through the crowd- mainly because students fled at the sight of the two burly Slytherin's.

"I know what I want for my birthday." Cassius commented peering in through the glass.

"I'll try to remember." Someone mocked from beside them. They turned to see Alicia and Katie arriving at the front of the crowd on Warrington's side. Katie was nervously avoiding Flint's eye.

"Good. I'll be expecting one."

"Only if you give me access to your Gringotts account."

"Of course you'll have access to it. You'll be my wife." Then he paused as a thought occurred to him. "Your not a shopaholic are you?"

"Only when I'm depressed." She replied dryly. Cassius took the hint.

"Hey Bell." Marcus greeted, following her around the store as she tried to ignore him. "What are you looking for?"

"Oh nothing. I just like to look around." She replied distractedly. She had just spied the most beautiful pair of Quiditch gloves. She shot over to them, Flint on her heels.

"Oh!" she sighed pulling them on. They fit like, well, a glove. It was love at first sight.

"They look good." Flint complimented her.

"I really need some new ones." She told him sadly, thinking of her own pair, which she'd had for four years.

"Then get them." Flint looked confused.

"I can't afford them." She muttered. She slipped them back off, already missing their velvety feel. She sighed and placed them back on the shelf. A light bulb went off in Flint's head.

"I'll get them for you." He offered pulling out his wallet. Katie blushed.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask that of you." She said gently putting her hand on his to stop him. He tingled at the feeling of her soft skin.

"You don't need to ask. Consider it my wedding gift." She followed him in a daze as he took the gloves to the counter. Flint paid and gave them to Katie. She looked at them in wonder as they left the store.

"Thank you." She breathed looking up at him, her face glowing with happiness. Flint shrugged but he was pleased he'd made her happy. Another light bulb went off in Flints head

"Maybe you could reward me." he suggested. She smiled at him missing his sly tone.

"Anything!"

"Kiss me." Katie blushed and she stopped smiling. She bit her lip and her eyes grew even wider if possible.

"What?"

"If you want to thank me, kiss me." Katie looked around them.

"Here?" she asked shyly. Flint smirked at her.

"Right here."

Katie gulped. Flint wrapped an arm around her and tilted her head up to look at him. She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. With great determination she leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against Flint's. They weren't soft, they were warm and calloused. She found she liked it. Flint pulled her closer to him and moaned quietly as she opened her mouth slightly.

Ginny and Blaise who were walking along the other side of the street gaped at them.

"Well that's them sorted." Blaise observed. Ginny giggled and leaned against Blaise.

Cassius and Alicia came out of the shop behind the still kissing Katie and Marcus.

"Hey!" They yelled at the same time. _What indecent pubic behavior! _Cassius thought. _What is she thinking! _Alicia thought. The interlocked pair broke apart, a little out of breath.

"Hi." Marcus smirked at them while Katie went bright red and looked at her toes. Ginny and Blaise crossed the street to join the other couples.

"Shall we get something to eat?" He inquired, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Sounds good." Alicia agreed. _If Katie was eating she couldn't be kissing!_

"Where's Hermione?" Katie asked.

"She wanted to buy a new book." Ginny answered with a shrug.

"Where's Draco?" Cassius asked.

"He said he needed to buy something." Blaise supplied. They all looked at each other, thinking the same thing.

"Nah." Said Blaise dismissing their communal thought. "Probably buying more hair product." The others laughed.

Draco checked his hair in yet another mirror before entering the bookstore. He found Hermione browsing through the shelves, intently searching for something.

"Fancy bumping into you here, Hermione" Draco drawled, emphasizing her first name.

Hermione jumped, looking startled. "Malfoy." She greeted coolly.

"What are you looking for?" he asked following her along the shelves.

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm looking for that new Quiditch book. The one about all the famous players." Draco forgot to raise only one eyebrow in his surprise.

"You're buying a book about Quiditch?" His sentence was slow and full of doubt.

"Not for me." Hermione huffed. "It's Alicia's birthday in 2 weeks."

"Oh." Draco almost looked relieved.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in what Draco considered an accusatory tone.

"Looking for you." Draco replied truthfully.

"Why?" she asked surprised.

"To give you this." Draco held out a rose to her. It was blood red and smelled wonderful. She brought it up to her nose and inhaled deeply. She was rather flattered if truth be told.

"Thank you." She said uncertainly.

"Your welcome." He smirked at her and she blushed. _Damn! Why does he affect me like this?_

"We should probably find the others." Hermione commented trying to move past him.

"Hey Hermione." He called. She looked back at him, still holding the rose close to her. Draco held up a book with Gwendolyn Morgan, captain of the Holyhead harpies, flying on the front cover.

"Was this it?"

"Yes!" Hermione smiled relieved. She walked back to him and went to take the book. Draco lifted it up, holding it over his head. He smirked down at her as her cheeks flamed with anger.

"Where's my thank you?" he drawled. Hermione glared at him.

"Thank you." She bit out reaching for the book. Draco shook his head and tutted at her.

"No, no. I mean my reward." Hermione nearly growled. _Stupid prat!_

"What reward?" Draco tilted his head to the side and gave her a sly smile.

"I'll accept a kiss." Hermione mentally listed all the insults she could think of as she angrily grabbed a handful of Draco's shirt and pulled him down to her. She meant to only kiss him quickly but Draco had other ideas. He pushed her against the bookshelves without detaching their lips. He gently bit her lip and she opened her mouth with surprise. Draco took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Hermione felt him running his fingers through her hair and his hard body pressed against hers. She sighed into the kiss. Draco eventually pulled away when they were both in desperate need of air. Draco handed her the book. Hermione took it realizing she still had the rose in her hand. _Good thing_ _it's thorns were removed _she thought as she realized it had been rather squashed between her chest and Draco's. She quickly hurried to the counter, paid and left the shop, not waiting for Draco who had hovered near the entrance waiting for her. She could hear Draco laughing quietly at her as he followed her closely. Hermione's heart was beating so fast she thought she might faint. Why did the ferret have to be such a good kisser?

They arrived only a little after the others who took in their disheveled appearances with wide eyes. Hermione tried to smooth her hair back down but the damage was done. Montague and Angelina were sitting at a large round table when they entered. Blaise pulled out the chair for Ginny and the rest of the guys caught on and did the same. Katie noted that Angelina and Grahams hands were entwined on the table, and on Angelina's finger shone a very pretty sapphire ring (A/N once again view website for image).

"You said blue was your favourite colour didn't you?" Graham had asked her nervously as she looked at the ring. She laughed/choked/cried as she looked back at him. Graham saw the tears and panicked, wiping them away.

"Oh Merlin! What did I do now?" He exclaimed flustered. Angelina shook her head laughing more clearly now.

"No! I'm happy!" she reassured him.

"Oh." Graham muttered dumbfounded. He cleared his throat as she went to slip on the ring.

"Wait!" he told her stopping her hand. She watched as he turned the ring on its side. She saw that there were words engraved inside. Holding the ring up closer to her face she made them out to be: _clandestine no more. _

Angelina showed her ring to Katie who gushed over it.

"It's beautiful." Alicia added from the other side of Graham. Cassius had presented her with a ring while they were in the store together. It was his family's ring; emerald and silver. Too Slytherin for Alicia's taste but she couldn't help admiring the fine craftsmanship and the sparkling diamonds (A/N again visit my page for pics ). It was ostentatious yet old fashioned, just like Cassius.

Hermione felt a little jealous. She looked at Ginny and could tell she was feeling the same way. They were the only two without rings. Ginny knew Blaise was planning on getting her one, but still, she'd like to have one to show off. That's what girls did when they got engaged!

Lunch wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. They actually managed to get through all three courses with barely any snide remarks –except from Alicia and Draco, but that was their way. Warrington was, as Blaise predicted, happily surprised with Alicia. She sat up straight in her seat and held her knife and fork perfectly. She ordered well and sipped her wine with grace. He found himself becoming quite proud of her. He was sure his parents would approve.

Draco was similarly pleased with Hermione. She came from the muggle world yet she held herself with the poise of a pureblood. He wondered how his father had reacted when he heard the news. His mother had written to congratulate him and express her wish to meet his bride. Lucius was not mentioned in the letter.

The main conversation revolved around Quiditch. Wisely, politics, religion, blood pedigree and war opinions were avoided by all. Ginny declared her desire to attend the upcoming Quiditch match between the Chuddley Canons and Puddlemere United. This was quickly joined by the rest of the table –except Hermione. This led to a brief discussion about Flint's position as the Falcon's newest chaser, which led to the discussion of what everyone wanted to do after school. Ginny and Blaise just wanted to travel. Both Hermione and Draco wanted to work at the ministry. Neither Cassius nor Alicia had any intention of working. Katie and Flint both wanted to play professional Quiditch. Angelina and Graham wanted to go into business. They could see a pattern forming.

Draco wasn't sure how he felt about Hermione wanting to work. Malfoy women didn't work. He knew his parents would absolutely forbid it and he wasn't too keen himself. He decided to cross that bridge when they came to it.

By the time they left everyone was feeling considerably more comfortable with each other. Blaise and Ginny had managed between them to restart the conversation after any lull for the entire lunch and took credit for the at least nearly friendly atmosphere now escalating from the group. They passed the pub on their way back to the castle and Hermione stopped walking when she saw Harry and Pansy exiting it. Pansy to everyones shock was laughing at something Harry was saying. The happy couple spotted the group and joined them.

"Well hi." Draco smirked at his ex girlfriend who was hanging off his ex enemy.

"You'll never guess what he did!" she squealed. Harry was blushing but looked pretty pleased with himself too.

"Probably won't." Blaise agreed.

"He knocked out Terry Boot!" she continued smiling deliriously. "He came up and was hitting on me and Harry was like 'hey, that's my fiancé' and punched him. It was so hot." She snuggled even closer to Harry who had one arm around her. Harry shrugged helplessly at Hermione and Ginny who were staring at him with their mouths hanging open. He had red lipstick around his lips that looked remarkably like Pansy's and his green eyes were shining.

Harry thought Pansy was a good-looking girl but he knew she didn't like him. He asked her on a date to try and ease the tension. She had looked down her nose at him but agreed. She had comforted herself with the thought that he already owned his own house and had more than a bit of money in the bank. The date wasn't going swimmingly exactly. Pansy kept an aloof attitude and Harry just wanted to get a break. He wasn't in the best of moods when he left to pay the bill but when he came back and saw Boot hitting on Pansy he couldn't take any more. He'd been worried about Pansy's reaction after he punched Boot but she just threw herself into his arms and snogged him senseless.

The Slytherin boys looked vaguely disgusted at the idea that Potter could be considered _hot _and quickly moved their fiancés on.

That night Hermione took the rose that Draco had given her and put it in a vase on her windowsill. She smiled softly at it before switching off her light and drifting into to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you Madelynne!

Chapter 14

"I love it!" Ginny squealed with excitement as Blaise slipped her new ring on her finger.

"Sorry it took so long love," he apologised amiably. "I had to wait for it to arrive from Italy. I wanted to have it made and the best jeweller I know lives in my hometown."

The ring was a perfect fit, white gold, diamonds, one emerald heart and one ruby. She threw herself at Blaise, who was fortunately seated on a sofa, and proceeded to snog him with all her might. When she briefly pulled away she had only one thing to say to him:

"Let's get married tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" Hermione shrieked when Ginny broke the news to her at lunch. "But we have so much to do?"

"This wedding doesn't really matter because we're going to do the big wedding in Italy at the end of this year. We just need to have a quick ceremony so that we don't have the marriage law hanging over our heads." Ginny assured her. "I'll just wear a dress I already have and you can be my witness. Blaise is asking Draco to be his and it'll all be over in a few minutes. Then we can start planning the real thing!"

"That's a great idea!" Angelina exclaimed. "I wonder if Graham would be up for doing that too."

"I don't want to marry Warrington once let alone twice." Alicia moaned. Despite agreeing to be cordial with Cassius- to his face anyway- she still detested him.

"When are you and Cassius going to start getting along? Even Hermione and Malfoy are making an effort."

"When he comes down off his high horse and admits that he's not perfect."

"So when hell freezes over then?"

"Yep."

Hermione had received a letter from Draco that morning asking her to join him for dinner with his parents that night. Dumbledore would allow them to floo from his office. She couldn't eat that morning. She had no idea why she had agreed to go; Lucius hated her and though she had never met Narcissa she had heard _of_ her. Reports were of an intimidating, cold woman.

Ginny helped her get ready. They applied make-up spells so that her skin glowed, her eyes 'popped' and her lips looked oh-so-kissable. They applied hair spells so her hair fell straight and smooth down her back. They manicured her nails in the French style and picked out a dress (A/N see website). It was one of the priciest things Hermione owned but she knew she'd feel better in something expensive when confronted with Malfoy Manner and the glamorous Narcissa.

Draco met her at Dumbledore's office. He looked good in a dinner suit with his hair deliberately messy. He openly looked her up and down with approval making Hermione self-conscious.

"You look nice." He complimented her. Hermione held her head even higher. She would not allow herself to be reduced to a blushing mess in front of Malfoy.

"Thank you." She replied stiffly. Her attitude seemed to entertain him because his lips switched like he wanted to smile. Draco gave the password to the gargoyle and they climbed the stairs up into the Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore beamed at them as they responded appropriately.

"Thank you for letting us use your fireplace." Hermione said to him as Draco climbed into it.

"I'll go first in case my parents are waiting." Draco explained taking a handful of floo powder.

"Malfoy Manner!" Hermione looked away as green flames blazed in the place he'd been a moment before.

Dumbledore bid her a good evening as she stepped into his fireplace. She willed herself to be brave. _It won't be so bad. _She took the handful of floo powder Dumbledore offered and shouted her destination.

Malfoy caught her arm at the other end, steadying her. She was grateful for enormous proportions of the fireplace. She barely had to duck her head stepping out. She quickly brushed herself down while Draco ordered a house-elf to inform his parents of their arrival. Hermione looked around the room they were in, in wonder. The walls were a golden material and the roof was decorated by paintings of angels. The furniture was grand yet inviting. Somehow there was definite warmth about the room. The floor was a rich timber and the room was well lit. Hermione actually thought it looked like a room she would enjoy spending time in.

"This is the main informal lounge. Like it?" Draco smirked at her.

"It's cosier then I thought it would be." Hermione commented.

"What were you expecting? The whole house to look like a dungeon? It is a home you know." Hermione pressed her lips together and didn't admit anything. Draco took her hand and pulled her into what she presumed to be the entrance hall. This room was gloomier then the previous one yet still excessively majestic. A grand staircase dominated the space, and a glorious chandelier hung from the double height ceiling. The floor was made of white marble and there was little furniture. Hermione heard footsteps and looked up to see Narcissa Malfoy gracefully descending the staircase. She walked tall and proud but her face was smiling.

"Draco." She greeted warmly. Draco went to his mother and brought her elegant hand to his lips. Despite all her preparations Hermione still felt inferior to the dazzling creature before her. Hermione was startled to realize the dazzling creature was speaking to her.

"Miss Granger, welcome to our home. May I call you Hermione?" Hermione forced her mouth to move.

"Yes of course Mrs Malfoy."

"Please call me Narcissa." Hermione was stunned by her warm welcome. This was not the Narcissa Malfoy she had imagined.

"Where's father?" Draco asked. Hermione sensed a little anger underlying his words. She personally was very grateful for the Malfoy monarch's absence.

"He's upstairs. He'll be down in a moment." Narcissa's smile seemed to slip at the mention of her husband and Hermione felt a chill up her spine.

"Well won't you come in." Narcissa gracefully led the way out of the hall. Draco

placed his hand on the small of Hermione's back and gently began to guide her into another room.

"The trick to surviving my father," Draco began speaking quietly so his mother couldn't hear. "Is to maintain a constant liquor supply." Hermione hoped it wouldn't come to that.

The room wasn't as warm as the first nor as large as the second, but it was a room to impress. Hermione guessed it to be the formal lounge. Draco gestured for her to sit on a chaise by the fire. The chaise was pleasing to the eye but not to the bottom as Hermione found out.

"Gottlich, elf-made wine for myself," she paused to look at Hermione in invitation.

"Ah yes please." Hermione said in the most elegant voice she could muster. Again she saw Draco's lips twitch like he was fighting a smile.

"…and for our guest."

"Just bring me some firewhiskey." Draco added. Narcissa raised a single well-defined eyebrow at him. Clearly Draco was planning to start building his defence now.

Draco leant against the mantle piece whilst Narcissa joined Hermione on the chaise.

"I have been so looking forward to meeting you Hermione." Hermione smiled weakly back.

"As have I." It was Draco's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You have?" He inquired calmly. Both women looked at him coldly.

"So how did you two meet?" Narcissa began again, ignoring her son's comment.

"Oh, well, at Hogwarts." Hermione stuttered.

"Yes," Draco drawled re-joining the conversation. "Hermione here was searching for Longbottoms toad."

"His toad?" Narcissa repeated confused.

"Neville is a friend of mine." Hermione supplied glaring at Draco. "His pet toad had escaped on the train and I was helping him look for it."

"How charitable." Narcissa smiled warmly at Hermione.

Gottlich re-entered the room carrying a tray of drinks. Behind him, the infamous Lucius Malfoy entered and all warmth was sucked from the room. Narcissa shifted uncomfortably and Draco threw back a shot of firewhiskey. Hermione didn't know what she was expected to do. Lucius strode over to the chaise she was seated on and turned to Narcissa.

"Evening wife." Completely ignoring Hermione, Lucius poured himself a shot of firewhiskey and joined Draco at the fireplace.

"Father." Draco acknowledged him.

"Draco." He returned. "I see you've brought home your, _fiancé_." Lucius sneered the last word.

"Yes." Draco replied indifferently. "Hermione you've met my father."

"Indeed." Hermione inclined her head towards Lucius. "_Mr Malfoy."_ Lucius didn't look at her. Draco took another shot of firewhiskey. Hermione began to sip at her wine as well. _Maybe a little alcohol will help soothe my nerves_.

"So Hermione, Draco tells me you're the top student." Narcissa instigated the conversation yet again.

"Did he?" Hermione shot Draco a look of both surprise and pleasure.

"Hermione's a very good student." Draco agreed.

"Good enough to beat you." Lucius snarled. Narcissa persisted.

"Top of the class in every subject."

"Except potions. Draco has always been one step ahead of me there." She decided it was time to compliment Draco in return.

"And flying." Draco added with a smirk. Hermione blushed at that.

"Oh, do you fly Hermione?" Narcissa inquired politely.

"No not all." Hermione answered quickly not wanting to leave Narcissa in any doubt on that score. "I'm afraid Draco is referring to our first year of flying lessons. Heights are not my strong point."

"Well you're certainly scaling the heights in marrying into _my_ family." Lucius commented smoothly, the insult clear. Hermione bit her tongue to prevent herself from speaking or worse hexing Lucius to oblivion and back.

Draco took another shot of firewhiskey. Even in her anger Hermione mentally scolded him. _Honestly he'll be passed out on the floor soon._

"I read that you have launched a new charity Narcissa." Hermione began hoping that this was still fairly recent news.

"Yes, to support the children's hospital." Hermione was quickly gaining the impression that Narcissa liked children. She was always fussing over her own son and now she was starting her own charity to support others. "Some poor dears are hospitalized so young and that wing of St Mungos is barely sterile let alone a child friendly environment." Hermione agreed with her wholeheartedly.

"Hermione started a charity at school." Draco mentioned. "What was it again dear?" Hermione gulped. She didn't think the Malfoy's would care much for SPEW. She'd already seen numerous house elves at work about their mansion. However she didn't want to lie or back down.

"The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare." Hermione said with as much confidence as she could muster. Lucius looked at her with cruel amusement.

"Spew?" he asked mockingly. Hermione felt exasperate. Ron and Harry had said the same thing.

"How interesting." Narcissa added quickly. "Are you passionate about the protection of all magical creatures?" she inquired.

"Yes, I am rather." Hermione acquiesced.

"You should speak to a friend of mine, Celia Montague. She's organising a charity dinner to raise awareness of the decreasing unicorn population." Hermione mentally rolled her eyes. _People only care about the cute animals _she thought. but she was also extremely grateful to Narcissa for skating over that topic.

"Dinner is served." Gottlich announced from the doorway. Hermione visibly relaxed. Draco took one more shot of firewhiskey before moving to escort Hermione. She accepted his outstretched hand and followed Narcissa and Lucius into the dining room to face her next challenge.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

Hermione was seated opposite Draco as Mr and Mrs Malfoy seated themselves at either end of the 10m long table. They'd have to shout to hear each other- at least she wouldn't be able to hear Lucius mutterings. Or maybe the Malfoy's didn't talk at the dinner table._ I guess I'll find out._

She was confronted by the set of cutlery laid out before her. She was grateful her grandmother had made her take etiquette classes where she learned to dance, sing, sew, speak, and most usefully of all, table etiquette- in other words: how to eat in public.

Hermione was both relieved and unnerved to discover the family didn't talk during dinner. Lucius alternated between glaring at his food and glaring at Hermione throughout the four courses: two entrées, a main and a dessert. Narcissa maintained a dignified expression throughout dinner without looking directly at anyone. Draco polished off another 3 glasses of wine and looked progressively vague. Hermione ate as quietly and neatly as she could. All the Malfoy's seemed considerably impressed at how she dined "like a pureblood" as Draco informed her later. The admiration didn't last long with Lucius. As they gathered in the informal lounge that Hermione and Draco had flooed into, Lucius's comments became increasingly offensive.

"Dinner was delicious." Hermione acclaimed.

"I hope you won't overwhelmed," Lucius mockingly sympathised. "Considering what you must be used to."

Hermione's face hardened and her jaw locked. Narcissa glared at her husband.

"Thank you Hermione. We have a new chef here from Paris. He seems to be working out very well."

"The house elves don't cook?" Hermione blurted out surprised.

"Grandfather wouldn't have his food prepared by filfthy slaves." Draco slurred, collapsed in a chair by the fire. He looked like he'd pass out at any moment.

"Draco!" Narcissa scolded. She looked apologetically at Hermione. "It's tradition in the family to have a human cook as head of the kitchen. The lady of the house disuses different meal options with the chef before selecting the menu. That will be your job one day." Hermione felt quite nervous about that.

"I hope I don't disappoint."

"I doubt you can help it." Lucius snarled.

"Oh shut up dad." Draco groaned from the couch. His eyes were closed and Hermione guessed he wouldn't be with them much longer.

"How dare you speak to me like that Draco Malfoy?" Lucius hissed at his son, hand on his wand.

"How dare you speak to my fiancé like that?" Draco retorted.

"Draco! Lucius! Please!" Narcissa snapped.

"Well did you really expect me to give my blessing to this social climbing mudblood?" Lucius growled. Hermione stood up. She'd had enough.

"For your information Lucius Malfoy I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you! I didn't want to marry your son, I didn't conspire to marry your son so don't you dare accuse me of social climbing! I am being forced by law to marry your son because you tried to corrupt the ministry and you overreached yourself. You have no one but yourself to blame!" She turned to storm out of the room but paused at the door to glare at Lucius again.

"And don't ever call me a mudblood!" she added in an ice cold voice. "Yes my parents are muggles and I can't change that. Nor do I want to! I'd rather be the daughter of good and fair muggles then that of lying, murdering pureblood scum!" And with that she exited the room. Narcissa and Lucius were frozen with shock. Draco staggered to his feet and looked at his father.

"Well you heard her." He smirked at him. Lucius glared at his son as the young man stumbled out the doorway after his fiancé.

Draco found Hermione crying on the stairs.

"Shhhhhhh!" he hushed a little drunkenly patting her head. "Come on, come up stairs with me. We'll get some sleep and everything will be better in the morning." Hermione looked up at him, eyes red from crying.

"Your drunk." She stated. Draco thought about that for the moment before nodding.

"It would seem so." He agreed. Hermione smiled at him and wiped at her cheeks. Draco fumbled through his pockets till he found a handkerchief, which he then offered to her. Hermione took it and dabbed at her eyes.

"Thank you." She muttered. Draco offered her a hand and pulled her up.

"Come on." He sung dragging her along. Hermione followed him still wiping away her tears. She found herself in a bedroom with Draco.

"This is my room." He told her nodding seriously.

"It's very nice." She replied. The room was the size of her house. It had a lounge area at the front with couches, fireplace and bar. A large balcony looked out over the manicured gardens and then there were a few steps leading up to a platform where the biggest bed she'd ever seen faced them. Draco shut the beautiful, cream double doors behind her and pinned her against them.

"Draco! What are you doing?" she squealed. Draco didn't look at all malicious. He just looked cheerfully inebriated. He nuzzled her neck.

"You called me Draco." He mumbled. Hermione exhaled sharply.

"Yes I did. Now please let go of my hands." Draco pulled back to look at her.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked ignoring her question.

"If you let go of my hands." She bargained. Draco released her hands, using his arms to pull her closer. He kissed her gently. Hermione could smell the alcohol reeking off him. _At least he's a happy drunk_.

"Mm." he hummed happily. "Your lips are really soft."

"Really?"

"Uh huh, like hot fudge." Hermione smirked in spite of herself. She decided she liked drunk Draco.

"Really?"

"mm. I want to kiss you again." And he did. After he pulled back Hermione slipped past him and went to look out one of the windows.

"Your father hates me."

"Yeah. But mummy likes you."

"I like your mother."

"What about me?"

"What?" she asked turning around to face him. He looked adorably vulnerable.

"Do you like me?" he asked. Hermione smiled warmly at him.

"I like you like this." She answered honestly. Draco blundered up the stairs and collapsed on his bed. He patted the spot on the bed next to him invitingly.

"Come on then." Hermione gaped at him.

"I'm not going to sleep with you."

"Why not?" He looked completely confused.

"Draco I'm not going to have sex with you when you're drunk."

"You don't have to have sex with me. I just thought you might as well sleep here as I can't be bothered to show you to a spare bedroom and I'm not flooing back tonight." Hermione looked quite embarrassed.

"Oh." She muttered.

"Not that I don't want to have sex with you." Draco added as an after thought. "Well come on up then." Hermione hesitantly walked up to the bed. It was so big she could sleep in it with him without any chance of them even touching.

"Don't worry love, I don't bite." He seemed to find this sentence hilarious and started laughing uncontrollably. Hermione decided Draco was fairly harmless in this state and crawled into the bed next to him. It _was_ very comfortable. She snuggled down under the heavenly duvet. She was shocked to feel Draco wrap an arm around her waist.

"Night night." He mumbled. Hermione, feeling extremely comfortable and tired simply yawned.

"Night Draco."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Blue Shadow! Glad you enjoyed it! It was meant to be "I hope you _weren't_ overwhelmed" as in by the meal. Draco only called Lucius dad because he was drunk**

Chapter 16

Draco woke up in his own bed at Malfoy Manner. He could feel the after effects of last nights drinking frenzy and groaned. He went to roll out of bed when he realised there was something lying on his chest. It was a head; a head with lots of golden curls. The head was attached to a warm, body that was snuggled up against him. Draco pushed the hair out the way and was quite surprised to find Hermione Granger lying on his naked chest. He was quite disappointed to realize she was fully clothed.

He gently moved her head onto his pillow and rolled off the bed. He kept a hangover cure in his bar at all times as well as a memory restorative. He took both with a shot of coffee while keeping an eye on Hermione. She remained curled up on the bed, hair fanned out over his pillow and eyes closed.

As memories came flooding back and his headache subsided Draco was struck with a very Slytherin idea. He strolled back to the bed and used a quick spell to remove Hermione's dress –though as a gentleman he kept the covers over her so he couldn't see what this would reveal. Then he flopped into the chair by his bed and waited.

Hermione soon came to. The first thing that occurred to her was that she wasn't in her dormitory. The second thing to occur to her was that Draco Malfoy was sitting in a chair by her bed. The third thing to occur to her was that she was in nothing but her matching bra and underpants. Shrieking she pulled the covers high over her chest and scuttled back on the bed away from her fiancé. Draco watched her with lazy fascination.

"Morning." He smirked. Hermione could scarcely summon a glare.

"Wha- what happened?" she stuttered looking around for her dress.

"Aw come on Hermione. Don't tell me you don't remember?" Draco barely contained his laughter at her expression.

"Malfoy don't play games with me!" She whimpered backing away further as he slid onto the bed.

"Ouch. It was Draco last night." He purred at her. She went absolutely scarlet.

"Why don't I remember," she stopped gesturing between them. "This?"

"You tell me precious." He caught her arm to stop her falling of the bed and dragged her closer. He kissed her before she had time to slap him. However he couldn't stop her afterwards.

_Smack!_

"You pig!" she cried while Draco rubbed his reddening cheek. "I was saving myself for my wedding night." Draco looked at her surprised.

"You are?" He asked.

"Was!" she corrected him. The she paused and he could see her brain going into overdrive. "Nothing happened did it?"

Her voice was low, calm. Draco could feel another slap coming on so he backed away a little reaching for his wand.

"Now Mione." He soothed. "Just a harmless little joke." Hermione was seething.

"Don't call me Mione!" she hissed. Before Draco had time to blink he was being bashed over the head with a pillow. He held his arms up in surrender but Hermione continued to pummel him.

"You absolute arse Draco Malfoy!" Hermione screamed at him.

Narcissa who was passing the door at that moment paused to listen. She could hear her son pleading with someone she presumed to be Hermione amid bangs and smashes. _Young love_ she thought and continued on her way.

Draco ducked just in time as a vase smashed against the wall. He vaguely noted that Hermione should've been a chaser with her throwing skills. Hermione was still on the bed and reaching for anything within arms distance to throw at the man cowering behind the green sofa.

"Hermione, darling please put down that plate." Draco begged as she picked up a plate made of pure gold from Egypt. It cost more than his life was worth. Hermione was about to catapult it at him when she realized his gaze had lowered from her face southwards. She gasped as she realized the sheet had slipped down to her hips and her entire stomach and chest area were on full display. She dropped the plate and pulled the sheet back up. Draco took his opportunity and dived onto the bed, wrestling the plate from her hand and pinning her arms on the bed.

"Stop! Stop Hermione!" Draco panted struggling to hold her down as she writhed beneath him. He bit his lip as a moan escaped him. Hermione stopped wriggling the moment she felt something hard poking her thigh. They stayed perfectly still for a moment and Draco thought about McGonagall in the shower. That cured that problem.

"Sorry." Hermione whispered. Draco collapsed on top of her exhausted.

"Is this something I can look forward to every morning for the foreseeable future?" Draco inquired breathlessly. Hermione let out a shaky laugh.

"Only on a Sunday." Draco rolled off Hermione, lying next to her. _Sunday… _that meant something to him. He suddenly cursed jumping off the bed.

"What is it?" Hermione asked alarmed as Draco dashed around the room dressing himself. He turned to her and with a quick swish of his wand her dress rematerialized on the end of the bed.

"Blaise and Weasley's wedding!" He called running into what Hermione assumed to be the ensuite. Hermione flung herself off the bed and pulled on her dress. She quickly applied some make-up and hair charms as she tugged on her shoes. Draco re-appeared a second later fully dressed with his hair styled.

"Come on!" He called dashing out the door. Hermione ran after him. They hastened down the corridor and took the stairs two at a time.

Lucius didn't even have time to insult Hermione as the pair dashed passed him into the informal lounge.

"You go first." He told her as he searched a nearby bookshelf for floo powder. He held the jar containing it out to her as she leapt into the opening.

"Hogwarts." She disappeared into the flames. At the other end she'd barely jumped out of the fireplace when Draco appeared behind her.

"Morning!" Hermione called to the smiling headmaster as they overtook him in the corridor.

"Where did they say it was on?" Draco asked her straightening his collar.

"Under the arch in the courtyard." Hermione answered robotically. Her feet were killing her but she forced herself to run in the 6 inch high stiletto heels. She would kill Ginny for making her wear those shoes.

"There you are!" Blaise laughed as the pair arrived out of breath in the courtyard. Ginny, Blaise and a ministry official were standing under the archway. Ginny was in a beautiful cream summer dress and Blaise was wearing a suit. They were holding hands and facing each other as the ministry rep faced them.

Ginny immediately noticed that Hermione was wearing the same dress from the night before and she grinned at Hermione.

"May we begin now?" The ministry official inquired serenely.

"Yes, sorry we're late." Hermione apologised.

The minister just smiled vaguely at them and began to recite the service. Draco and Hermione stood watching them, trying to get their breath back. As Blaise said 'I do' Hermione felt Draco entwine his hand in hers. She looked up at him only to find him staring straight ahead, a smile on his lips. Not a smirk, an actual smile. Hermione felt herself smile in reaction and her fingers clutched his more tightly.

Ginny and Blaise kissed under the arch and butterflies emerged from the trees, fluttering around them. Hermione leant against Draco exhausted. He wrapped an arm around her, steadying her.

"I do." He whispered in her hair. Hermione's cheeks glowed.

"I do too."


	17. Chapter 17

**Shout out to **** and the Blue shadow! Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 17

Flint received a letter that morning from the manager of the Falcons team. Mr Campson congratulated flint on his engagement, assured him of his place on the team the following year and informed him of upcoming tryouts.

"You are welcome to come along to watch." He'd written and attached a portkey to the letter. An idea occurred to Flint. He took a fresh piece of paper from his desk and wrote a quick message to Katie. He attached the note to his owl and watched as it flew out the window.

Katie agreed to meet Flint in the courtyard. His note was vague, simply asking her to meet him to go flying. She thought it was a nice idea. Flint greeted her with a kiss, pulling her into his arms. She thought nothing of it till a moment later when the world around them began to spin and fall away.

Flint stopped her from tumbling to the ground at the other end and helped her as she straightened up. She was immediately frightened.

"Where are we?" She cried, looking around at what appeared to be some kind of reception hall. Flint laughed softly.

"Sorry for the short notice but I just got a letter from my Falcons manager. He said tryouts were on today and thought I might like to come along to watch. I thought you might like to come too." Kate beamed.

"I would love to. No need to scare me half to death. Why not just ask me?"

"Too much to explain in a note and I didn't want to lose time."

Katie's eyes widened when Flint stopped her entering the arena with him.

"There will be a sign up sheet for the tryouts when we enter. I want you to go in first, write down your name and get ready to fly." She gaped at him.

"Marucs there's no way I'll make the falcons!" She protested.

"You're the best chaser I've ever seen. If the boss can't see that he's an idiot." Katie beamed at him and he smiled automatically in response.

"I won't put in a good word for you though or even mention that I know you. I know you wouldn't want that even if you deserve it." Katie flung herself into his arms.

"Thank you! Thank you Marcus." Flint chuckled fondly and nudged her towards the doors.

"Go on." He encouraged. Katie gave him a nervous smile and entered through the doors. Flint waited a few minutes before going in himself. He saw his manager on the opposite side of the arena and joined him. Mr Campson greeted him warmly.

"Marcus my boy glad you could make it!"

Flint returned his welcome warmly. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Hopefully we'll get to see some good talent today hm?" His manager grinned at him. He swung an arm round Flint's shoulders and directed him up some stairs to the viewing gallery. They both took a firewhiskey from the bar and sat near the glass watching. Flint made casual small talk, all the while keeping an eye out for his girl. He knew she was good enough, he just hoped her nerves wouldn't get the better of her. That's why he didn't tell her before leaving Hogwarts –he knew if she had too much time to think about it she'd chicken out.

They watched as hopeful players were sorted into two mock teams to play a pretend game. Katie was one of only two girls, and the other could've been mistaken from a man. Flint could sense her fear from here and he had to resist the urge to run out and protect her.

"My word whose that little thing?" His manager exclaimed catching sight of Katie. Flint just shrugged. He knew Katie had to get this on her own or she'd never feel worthy.

The game begun and Katie immediately took possession of the quaffle. The other plays tried to intimidate her with their size but she was having none of it. Adrenaline charged through her veins, familiar and exciting. She did her thing, shooting like a bullet to the goals, dancing around the larger less agile players and shooting straight through the hoop. Flint mentally applauded. _That's my girl_

"Well I didn't see that coming." Commented the manager. He was stroking his beard in deep thought as Katie intercepted a pass and gracefully swung back to the goals. No one could block her –she was too fast.

One goal followed another goal. The managers mouth was practically on the floor as Katie scored her 12th goal in half an hour. Other members of management and selection had joined them watching Katie in awe.

"Now that's skill." One of them remarked. Flint smirked to himself.

After the game drew to a close and Katie descended gracefully to the ground the manager shot out of the room to meet her, Flint following behind.

"You there!" Called the manager walking as quickly as possible over to Katie. "What's your name?"

"Katherine Bell." Katie answered smiling angelically at him. The manager seemed too stunned by her smile to get his thoughts together.

"Well, well. That was one fine game you played today Miss Bell." He told her at last.

"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Flint decided it was time to come clean.

"Mr. Campson, may I introduce my fiancé, Katie." Flint had side stepped his manager to stand next to Katie and now they both watched as Mr. Campson's mouth dropped once more.

"Flint you old devil why not tell me?" He spluttered.

"Because I didn't want to influence your decision." Flint replied calmly. He wrapped an arm around his fiancé who was still glowing from the rush she could only get from flying.

"Well, well that's fair I guess." The manager nodded straightening his tie. "It's a delight to meet you Miss Bell. Flint here, though a scoundrel, has been one of the greatest talents to enter through those doors. I think he's just been topped." Katie laughed, the sound music to both mens ears.

"We must be getting back to Hogwarts now." Flint told him. "I just thought I'd stop by, let you see what you'll be missing." He inclined his head towards Katie. Both his fiancé and his manager stared at him surprised.

"Missing?" The manager repeated.

"Katie's been offered a spot on the Harpies." Flint drawled casually. He tightened his hold on Katie's waist to hint for her to go along with it.

"Oh." His manager stumbled. "Well con-con-congratulations."

"Thank you." Katie responded still with a look of surprise on her face. _Where is he going with this?_

"Is it quite certain?" his manager asked tentatively.

"Well I don't think you've signed yet, have you darling?" Flint asked Katie, his tone not at all uncertain.

"No, no I was waiting to do that till end of term." Katie agreed slowly, she looked at Flint puzzled.

"You see Mr. Campson, by law Katie and I have to have a child before the year is out so neither of us will be playing till the start of next season so Katie's been weighing up her options for what will be best for the child." The manager nodded.

"Of course that's very important. Well you know us Falcons are very supportive of our players having lives away from the pitch." Flint mentally snorted. _Rubbish._ "So if you were to play for us we could certainly work something out."

"That sounds wonderful." Katie beamed at him. The manager looked dazed again.

"Jolly good. Well why don't I send you a contract just in case you change your mind about the Harpies?" He hinted slyly winking at Flint. He clearly didn't realize he was the one getting played.

"I look forward to it." Katie told him. The manager escorted them back out to the foyer as Flint reactivated the portkey, a Falcon's badge.

"See you soon." The manager waved as the couple disappeared.

They arrived back in the courtyard a moment later.

"What was all that about?" Katie asked, disentangling herself from Marcus. He smirked at her, taking her hand as they walked back to the castle.

"Campson had practically booked you before we left the viewing gallery, but I knew he would pull strings on us as soon as he found out we were going to have a child. By throwing out the threat that you would play for someone else, we've got him where we want him."

"_You've_ got him where you want him. I don't understand any of that." Flint kissed her.

"Forget it. You were brilliant." Katie jumped on the spot excitedly.

"Did you see my third goal?" she squealed.

"Yep. That poor chaser who smashed into the pole trying to stop you." He smirked at the memory.

"I can't believe he's offering me a spot! There were so many other good players there…"

Flint watched her with affection as she continued to talk, her face lit up in animation. She finally paused to draw breath and Flint was surprised when she suddenly jumped up and kissed him.

"Thank you Marcus!" She breathed looking up at him.

"Your welcome princess." He kissed her before watching her run off to tell her friends. He felt immensely gratified. Not only had he secured his spot on the team but also now his future wife too. Training schedules or being on opposing teams wouldn't separate them. They would be together all the time and the manager would be giving them parenting time to boot just to make sure he kept Katie on the team. Flint mentally congratulated himself. _I really am a remarkable human being._

**Just a Flint/Katie chapter after writing three Hermione/Draco's. It'll be Alicia/Warrington next and then we'll have another wedding! =)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Alicia unwillingly agreed to meet Cassius's parents the 3rd time he asked. She envied Katie for not having to do this. Flint didn't have any parents- well, his mum was alive but she lived in another country so she didn't count.

She decided to dress more modestly than usual (A/N see website: . ), not because she was ashamed of how she usually dressed by any means, but she'd been brought up in elite pureblood society and she knew the easiest way to make a good impression was to look and sound the part. It saved a lot of arguments and kept people from whispering about you behind your back. The last thing she wanted was to live with a family who all thought was she wasn't good enough.

They apparated from Hogsmeade and made their way to the restaurant without speaking a word to each other, though Cassius had nodded in approval at her choice of outfit. He held the door for her and she entered into the glorious _Stardust_ _hotel_. It was one of the finest hotels in Wizard London. She'd had high tea here a few times with her parents and their various business partners, guests and friends. While staff took their coats and gloves they were informed Mr and Mrs Warrington had arrived only a moment before themselves. Alicia checked her hair in a passing mirror. _Yep; demure and sensible- just what they want._

Cassius admired the way she floated into the dining room, head held high.

"Mother, father." He greeted his parents with a kiss and a hand shake.

"Cassius." His mother replied with an unpleasant smile. He took hold of one of Alicia's hands.

"May I present my fiancé, Miss Alicia Spinnet."

"Mr and Mrs Warrington." Alicia smiled graciously at the snobs. "Lovely to meet you."

"And you." The mother returned. Cassius pulled out a chair for Alicia and she neatly seated herself, smiling at Cassius. He was stunned by her behaviour. Where was the sarcastic, uninhibited girl from Hogwarts? She was acting like the perfect woman as far as he was concerned. He noticed his parents regarding Alicia with approval as they chatted aimlessly about the weather, upcoming functions and the delightfulness of the food. Alicia never dropped the façade. Internally she was bored out of her brain. _At least the foods good._

She let Cassius wrap her coat around her as they left the hotel 2 hours later and even held his hand as they apparated back, knowing his parents were watching and judging.

However the minute her feet were back on the ground in Hogsmeade she wrenched herself from him.

"Well thank the lord that's over." She snapped casting a warming charm around her as she stepped up the snow covered path. Cassius followed her quickly.

"You behaved very well." He complimented her keeping close by. He had rather enjoyed seeing his parents again.

"Oh well thank Merlin!" Alicia muttered sarcastically. "Lord forbid I be myself."

"You can be yourself." Cassius informed her confused. "I was myself."

"But you don't like who I am!" She exclaimed rounding on him. She looked upset Cassius noted. "And just a warning, I will not be doing that everyday for the rest of my life, nor did I do it for you. I wanted to make a good impression for me! But I will not pretend to be some boring, upper class twit everyday for the rest of my life! Newsflash Warrington! I like who I am! I love being me! If you don't like it, you can buy me an apartment in town and we'll live separately." She looked somewhere between furious and devastated. She hated going to those things and having to pretend to be what everyone wanted. She felt like a bit of herself died everytime.

"Don't be absurd." Cassius reprimanded her. "Your just tired. It's been a long day."

"No! Don't try to reason away my actions. This is who I am Cassius. If you could just accept that and stop treating me like a bomb that's going to explode any second maybe we could get along." She said it like it would never happen. Cassius was beginning to look quite angry.

"I can't help it if your real self is a barbarian." He sniffed. Alicia wanted desperately to hit something. She had to get behind Cassius's façade. If he didn't show some real emotion soon she'd throw herself off Gryffindor tower.

"Stop it! Stop acting like that. I know this is not who you are!" she screamed at him. Cassius looked around glad no one was there to witness her tantrum.

"Alicia stop this immediately. We will discuss this at home." Alicia started to cry. She couldn't live like this. She'd go mad before she made it up the aisle. Cassius hated seeing a girl cry. He tried to think of something comforting to say.

"Alicia I don't understand what you want from me!" He exclaimed exasperated. She looked up at his raised voice. She looked happier. This confused him. "Do you want me to yell at you?"

"Yes! Yes I am dying for you to yell at me! I want you to scream at me! I want you to dance with me in the rain! I want you to run away with me with no plans as to where we are going! I want you to throw me down on a bed and take me with feeling! I want you to do anything to show emotion!"

Cassius was gobsmacked. Part of him told him to make her be quiet. To tell her she was being silly. But part of him wanted what she said. He'd been the way he was for as long as he could remember. He doubted he'd ever feel anything other than disgust, anger or smugness. Now his fiancé was yelling at him in a street, begging him to show some other emotion.

"But what about who I am?" he asked her. "Shouldn't I be allowed to be the real me?"

Alicia sighed rubbing her face.

"Make me a deal Cassius. I was the person you wanted me to be today. Return the favour. Just for one day, be the person I want you to be. For one day we'll do everything I want, act the way I want. Then we'll work things out from there." Cassius immediately wanted to say no, but a part of him was curious. Surely she wouldn't make him do anything ridiculous.

"Alright. But your not to make me do anything that will compromise my reputation."

Alicia rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't dare."

"Okay then."

"Let's do this tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" surely they needed time to prepare.

"Yes tomorrow. Are you in?" with a little hesitation Cassius shook her outstretched hand.

"Deal."

**Mwa haha! Review Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Go to bed Blue shadow! Hahahaha! Well this chapter will be Cassius/Alicia. Then it's Angelina/Montague and Hermione/Draco next chapter. There will also be mentions of the other couples too –yes it's going to be a long one! Thank you so much for the reviews! **

Chapter 19

Cassius tried on the fourth outfit for that morning while Marcus and Graham sniggered on the bed. They were enjoying their friend's nervousness immensely.

"Oh I like that one." Graham told him in a mock serious tone. "It brings out your eyes." Marcus fell back on the bed laughing. Cassius shot them angry looks.

"Look this is serious! Merlin knows what that girl will make me do. I need to be dressed for anything!" Blaise and Draco slipped into their dormitory to watch the fashion show- aka Cassius trying on his entire wardrobe.

"Calm down mate I doubt she'll be making you do a can–can dance in a dessert." Blaise smirked at him.

"Well what do you wear when you have no idea what to dress for?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Something warm and comfortable." Blaise wisely advised him.

"How did she get him to agree to this?" Draco queried.

"Only a Gryffindor girl could reduce Cassius Warrington to acting like a preteen chick." Graham stated.

"I'd die to be able to follow them today." Blaise grinned. The others agreed.

Eventually Cassius decided on grey jeans, a black designer trench coat and a white shirt. His friends waved him off, wishing they were in possession of an invisibility cloak.

Alicia was waiting for Cassius at the entrance to Hogwarts. She was dressed similarly in a pair of blue jeans, a red trench coat and chocolate brown, knee high boots. She looked the happiest he'd seen her this year.

"Are you ready for this?" She grinned at him. Cassius nearly gulped at her mischievous expression.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said.

"Now here are the rules. You cannot once tell me to be quiet or tut at me or tell I'm making a scene." Cassius nodded. "You have to participate in all activities," He looked worried at that one. "And eat whatever I order for you." He looked considerably pale.

"Right! Let's have fun!" She apparated them from Hogsmeade to Thorpe Park, one of her favourite muggle theme parks. Cassius looked terrified at what lay before him. He saw giant tea-cups spinning around, people riding some kind of giant plastic fish and children shrieking as their ride raced them through water sending it splattering over them.

"Are we going on some of these er rides?" he asked dreading her answer.

"No," he looked relieved. "We're going on all of them!"

And so they did. Cassius found himself going from a ride called _rush, _to one called _Vortex_, to another called _Zodiac. _He nearly screamed on the horrible contraption called _colossus _and nearly fainted on one called '_saw- the ride'_. Alicia was having a great time. She whooped and cheered and screamed. She even held his hand as they were thrown around on the _'Nemisis Inferno'_. At last she said it was time for lunch. Cassius dreaded what that would be. She took him to a place called pizza hut. She let him chose a pizza but that was about it. They decided on 'the supreme' and got two Pepsi's and two magnums. He was nervous taking his first ever bite of pizza but found he loved it.

"Merlin this is good!" he exclaimed. Alicia laughed happily.

"I told you would love it."

They wandered around the park and Cassius won Alicia an enormous Teddy after knocking down all the cones at one of the sideshow tents. She held it close as she finished off her ice cream.

"What's next?' he asked her as they finished their Magnum ice-creams and wandered around hand-in-hand.

"Only one more ride then I'll apparate us back." She promised him. He was actually quite disappointed. He'd had fun and he loved seeing Alicia so free and happy. He looked up as they joined the queue for the most traumatizing ride yet- _the swarm._

"It's brand new." She informed him obviously excited. "I've never tried this one before."

"I hope we live to try it again." Cassius commented.

They did- but only just.

"That was amazing!" Alicia squealed as they ran out. Cassius couldn't speak- he'd lost his voice from screaming.

"Ready?" she asked him as they left the park together. He took her hand and she apparated them back to the main street in Hogsmeade. It was snowing. She laughed in delight.

"Come on!" she called running up the street. He ran after her. She stopped when she got to the town square. "Dance with me!" she held her arms out to him. _Oh why not?_ He thought.

He took her hand and spun her around. She laughed again. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was loose around her shoulders. She'd never looked more beautiful to Cassius then in that moment, dancing with him in the snow.

She suddenly pulled away and ran to the edge of the forest. He chased after her, laughing. She hid behind a tree. Cassius grinned. He saw her bend down and scratch at the ground. He knew what she was doing and ducked down as she hurled a snowball at him. He launched one back at her, which she escaped by a millisecond.

Cassius was not so lucky the second time and Alicia's snowball hit his back. He got his revenge a moment later and Alicia squealed dropping to the ground as his snowball hit her in the chest. Cassius fell onto the ground beside her, both laughing uncontrollably.

"This was fun." He admitted looking up at the trees.

"Yeah it was." She agreed looking at him. Cassius dropped his gaze to look at her and was hypnotized by how beautiful she was. Not knowing what he was doing he rolled onto his side and kissed her, deeply and passionately. She threaded her fingers through his hair and they snogged in the snow. It was completely indecent behaviour. Cassius had never felt so alive. They stayed there for a long time.

Later Cassius walked Alicia back to the Gryffindor common room, still clutching her teddy bear. He grabbed her arm before she went through the portrait and spun her around, kissing her unexpectedly. Alicia grinned at him when they pulled apart.

"You're a fast learner." She winked. He grinned back.

"Always have been."

"I've got an idea." She said. "You liked being like this today better than how you normally are right?" he nodded. "Well how about we be like this in private, and respectable public- except for one day a week when we run away somewhere and go crazy." Cassius smirked at her.

"I want it in writing." He said in a mock serious tone. She smirked at him and kissed him once more before taking her new teddy behind the portrait of the fat lady, and disappearing out of sight.

Cassius strolled back into the Slytherin Common room a funny smile on his face.

"Have a nice time?" Graham inquired smirking at his friend. Cassius smiled happily at him.

"I think that was the best day of my life." He admitted. Draco and Blaise stared after their friend.

"Good night!" He called over his shoulder, heading up to his dormitory. His jacket was tossed carelessly over his shoulder and his boots were soaking wet. He was whistling a tune under his breath and seemed to be on the verge of dancing.

"What on earth has Alicia Spinnet done to Cassius Warrington?" Draco exclaimed. No one had an answer.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

It was the week before Graham and Angelina's wedding. Hermione had been constantly bombarded with letters from Narcissa regarding wedding details; dresses, canapé's, cathedrals and guests. The list was endless. Draco had been sweeter too since Ginny and Blaise's wedding. Not fluffy stuff like sending her romantic notes in class or leaving her chocolates. Smaller things like holding the door for her and smiling at her in the corridor.

She was flattered and became increasingly attached to him - though a bit of her was suspicious. Surely no one could have a change of heart that quickly. Insecurities fed her doubts but she tried to push them aside.

"Has Draco given you a ring yet?" Ginny asked at breakfast, the day before Angelina's wedding.

"No." Hermione replied tonelessly. Ginny looked disappointed but rambled on about him probably having something made. Hermione tried to believe her.

Ron who was sitting next to Ginny spoke up.

"Probably biding his time, hoping his dad will get him out of marrying you. You know, trying to get him off the hook like he has in the past."

Hermione felt like she'd been stabbed.

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What? Come on it's not like he could actually like Hermione."

"And why is that Ronald?" Hermione asked tersely, holding back tears.

"Come on Hermione you know his type. You don't exactly fit it. Besides he's been calling you names for years. He's probably just sweetening you up so you'll agree to sign a contract getting you both out of it." Hermione very slowly stood up glaring at Ron. Taking her pumpkin juice she poured the entire cup full over his head. Ron spluttered in rage.

"What was that for?" he yelled. Hermione just turned and strode from the great hall, tears running down her face.

Ginny told her to ignore her "idiot brother" but Hermione couldn't. He was right. She wasn't Draco's usual type and he certainly hadn't expressed any interest in her other than disgust for her blood and appearance since the day they met. She sobbed into her pillow that night, every insulting word, every disdainful look, every malicious smirk coming back to haunt her. She couldn't believe she'd started to trust him. She had never been angrier with him, or with herself.

The next morning Hermione put aside her own pain to be excited for her friend. Angelina looked more beautiful then ever. Her hair was down (just the way Graham liked it) and the dress showed off her toned arms (think the vera wang gown from bride wars). Her make-up was done to perfection and her skin was glowing.

"Here." Ginny handed her best friend a pair of vintage earrings. "Something old."

"Oh Ginny!" She sighed happily. "They're beautiful."

"Something new." Katie gestured to the dress.

"Something borrowed." Alicia broke in slipping a garter into Angelina's lap with a wink. "I want that back."

"Something blue." Angel smiled holding up her finger carrying the sapphire engagement ring. The reminder made Hermione's heart ache.

"Right! Let's get you married." Ginny squealed. She, Hermione, Alicia and Angelina were dressed in different colour variations of the same dress shape (A/N see website). Katie was in a light blue dress, Alicia's was slightly darker, Hermione's was even more so and Ginny's was the deepest blue. They all had their hair up in loose buns and carried bouquets of white roses that matched Angelina's.

"Ready?" Angelina asked looking at her bridesmaids. They all smiled back at her.

The service was in the garden by the black lake. It was a beautiful sunny day. White chairs (60 on each side of the aisle) were decorated with ribbons, fairy lights hung in the willow tree that the ministry official and the groom were standing under, their backs to the black lake. The girls could be seen coming down the path to the lake and the music began. Grahams two 8 year old nieces went down the aisle first in princess dresses, sprinkling rose petals on the aisle. Ginny was next to go, then Hermione and then Alicia. Katie went last as matron of honour. There were at least 100 guests. Both Montague and Angelina had invited most of their relatives and those who weren't invited showed up anyway. There was a collective gasp of admiration as Angelina appeared and began to walk down the aisle on the arm of her proud father. Katie saw the way Graham watched his bride, like she was the most precious thing in the world. She hoped Marcus would look at her that way when she walked down the aisle in two weeks time.

Angelina and Graham held hands throughout the ceremony. Katie looked like she wanted to cry, Hermione and Ginny did. Alicia looked at her own fiancé, the very much-changed Cassius Warrington. He winked at her and she smiled back.

They said "I do" and Katie and Marcus joined them as they signed the register. The crowd cheered as they walked back down the aisle and threw confetti. Angelina was laughing and crying again and Graham was grinning with happiness.

They took photos in the gardens while the guests moved to the reception area. It was still in the garden, only 100 meters or so from where the reception had been held.

Round white tables were surrounded by the same chairs used in the ceremony and a flower centre piece decorated every table. A band was set up in a pavilion, a good distance from the tables so people had somewhere to dance but people eating could still hear the music. Waiters were carrying around glasses of champagne and h'orderves.

Hermione tried her best to smile naturally in the photos. It was especially hard in the photos when Draco was standing beside her (the photos of the bridesmaids and groomsmen). Relieved when this part was over, Hermione fled and hid behind a tree while Angelina and Graham had their separate photos done. Draco found her, crying quietly as she looked out over the lake.

"Hermione what is it? What's wrong?' He asked anxiously pulling out a handkerchief. She didn't take it.

"You were never going to buy me a ring were you?" she accused. Draco looked confused.

"Your crying because I haven't given you your ring yet?" he clarified.

"No! I'm crying because you never intended to! Your still trying to get out of the marriage aren't you?" Draco ran a hand through his hair frustrated.

"Whose put that idea in your head? Father? Weasel?"

"I'm perfectly capable of gathering my own thoughts thank you."

"Then why are you saying this? You were fine a few days ago. What went wrong in between then and now?"

"It was all too easy. I knew the first day we got our letters you reacted way too well. You hated me for all those years, you couldn't come round to the marriage law that quickly."

"I've already explained my reasons. Not that I should have to explain myself to you anyway."

"I don't believe you." Draco took a deep breath to calm himself.

"You know I've been carrying this around since the day we went to Hogsmeade together, waiting for a good time to give it to you." He took a ring out of his pocket as he spoke. "I was going to give it to you today, sometime after the ceremony. I actually came back here with that intention."

Hermione looked dumbfounded. "You were?" Draco nodded. "So, your not trying to get out of marrying me?"

"No. I don't know why you thought that." Hermione looked at the ground.

"You were right, it was something Ron said." Draco rolled his eyes.

"What did the buffoon say?"

"That I wasn't your type, that you'd never be interested in me and that you were just sweetening me up so when the time came you could get out of this." Draco looked at her incredulously.

"And you believed that?" Hermione nodded. "Then you're not as smart as I thought you were." That hurt a little because Hermione knew she'd let herself down.

"For one thing, you _are_ exactly my type." Draco continued. Hermione looked back up at him surprised. "Your beautiful, compassionate and intelligent- except in this case. You drive me up the wall and I do still believe in the purity of blood –nothing will change that. But I don't see muggles as a risk so I see no need to kill them. As to being a muggleborn I think that makes you special. You must be to have been given magical powers even without having magical parents." Hermione just stared at him.

"Second of all, I have never _sweetened up _anyone in my life. I'm not a lap dog. But if I was trying to "sweeten you up" I hope I would have done a better job than that. I would've bought you chocolates and taken you out to dinner and all that romantic rubbish."

"You bought me a rose." Hermione interjected.

"It wasn't a plan. Some girl was collecting for charity in exchange for a rose. As it was my mothers cause I thought I'd better donate and gave the rose to you."

Hermione was feeling completely stupid by this point.

"But if you thought I was special, why did you pick on me?"

"Because you were with Potter. He was the one I hated. You just always jumped in the firing line or I'd insult you to get him revved up. Besides," he paused, smirking at her. "Your so cute when your angry." Hermione huffed indignantly at that.

Draco took one step forward and dropped to his knee in front of her.

"Hermione, will you accept an old bully's apology, and consent to be my wife." Hermione choked as Draco held the ring out to her. She couldn't speak so she just nodded instead. Draco slid the ring on her finger and stood up, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Oy you two!" Graham called. They looked up to see the bridal party moving towards the reception. "Coming?"

Hermione finally took Draco's handkerchief, wiped away her tears and took his offered hand, entwining it with hers.

The party went on all night it seemed. Marcus's speech was both brutal and hilarious in regard to his friend Montague who he'd known all his life. No humiliation was spared and Graham reminded his best man in his own speech that he would return the favour at _his_ wedding. Katie's speech was short, sweet and to the point. The parents took the longest. Their speeches were drawn out with happy memories and tearful well wishes. Everyone was grateful when they finally sat down. The band played 'Secret Love' by Doris Day for the first dance- it fit Angelina and Graham perfectly. Then after that everyone joined in.

The cake was cut, the dinner was eaten and the dancing recommenced. Graham and Angelina left the reception at 11pm at night in a flying carriage, similar to the Beauxbatons carriage in fourth year, pulled by unicorns that Grahams mother had rescued through her charity. After that couples started to leave together. Katie and Marcus snuck off together on a broomstick, Angelina and Cassius went for a walk under the stars, Blaise and Ginny stayed to show off on the dance floor and Hermione and Draco sat at a table in the back, whispering secrets and kissing now and then.

"Hermione?" Draco murmered as they left together an hour later.

"Hm?" She encouraged.

"Will you promise me something?"

"What's that?"

"Never take Weasleys love advice ever again."

**2 weddings down, 3 to go!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Alicia read aloud the post card that Angelina had sent to her friends from Greece. Dumbledore gave each student two weeks off from school for a brief honeymoon. She and Graham had been gone a week, cruising around the Mediterranean, sunbaking on their privately rented beach, swimming in the clear blue sea, drinking cocktails on the sandy beaches and investigating the ancient ruins. Needless to say her friends were green with envy. Blaise and Ginny had asked to postpone their honeymoon for a few weeks because a special package trip to China was going to be available next month, which they intended to be on. They couldn't wait.

"P.S I promise to be back for Katie's wedding!" Alicia read.

"She'd better." Katie laughed. Ginny was playing with her long blonde hair, trying out different styles for the big day. Katie and Marcus had decided on a small wedding; just thirty of their closest family and friends in the little Church in Katie's home town. They'd decided to have the reception back at Katie's family manor (A/N see Blarney manor house), just around the corner from the church. Alicia was going to be her bridesmaid. The others agreed that it would be silly to have all of them as bridesmaids at all the weddings. Hermione had been Ginny's witness, Alicia was going to be Katie's, Katie had been the maid of honour at Angelina's, Angelina would be the matron of honour at Alicia's -though Alicia had to have two bridesmaids because Mr and Mrs Warrington insisted that Cassius's sister be a bridesmaid as well. Hermione similarly had to have at least four bridesmaids according to Narcissa, so Ginny was going to be her matron of honour and the others her bridesmaids.

Katie's wedding was in a week, Hermione's the fortnight after that and Alicia and Cassius's the fortnight after that.

"And then we all get knocked up." Alicia had concluded as they planned this. That part worried Hermione. She would really struggle next year being a parent and a student. Narcissa had assured them that she would look after the baby for them night and day- with a little bit of hired help. Hermione knew she would have to agree to this but felt worried leaving her child in a house with Lucius. If the war had broken out by that point, what would happen to the baby then?

Hermione felt her anxieties grow day by day thinking of this but she never shared them with Draco. She was worried he would take the mark. After all, he had told her that he agreed with the blood purity ideas.

Katie was ecstatic to receive a parcel from the Falcons Manager the next day. She sent a note to Flint, wanting to be with him when she opened it. As promised the parcel contained a contract for Katie to sign to say she would commence playing the position of chaser at the beginning of the next season. Katie wanted to sign it right away but Flint encouraged her to wait.

"Remember you're considering the Harpies at this point as far as the manager is concerned." Katie bit her lip and put the contract in her safe. She agreed with Flint to wait till the end of the week.

"And then we'll get married!" Katie smiled.

"Mm hm. Have you given any more thought to our honeymoon destination?"

"I want to go to Spain."

"Because of Balcombe's arena?"

"Exactly!" Balcombe's arena was named after the famous Quiditch captain, Argus Balcombe. He won every match he played in that stadium, one of the oldest Quiditch stadiums in the world, including the Quiditch world cup.

"Sounds perfect."

On Friday, the new Mr and Mrs Montague arrived back from Greece; skin tanned and smiles wide.

"I'll miss sleeping in the same bed with him." Angelina sighed at dinner. Alicia raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hussy."

"No not just for the sex. It was nice falling asleep in his arms every night and waking up that way in the morning." Katie smiled at her friend.

"Sounds like love."

"Oh, not yet." Angelina blushed. Her friends smirked at her.

That night Katie filled in the Falcon's contract, which vanished in a flash of gold light the moment her signature filled the slot. Flint had had his lawyer go over the contract earlier that day, making sure there were no hidden strings. He'd given them the green light.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Katie yawned getting into bed.

"Have you and Flint slept together yet?" Alicia asked her quietly.

"Of course not!" Katie hissed back.

"Is that why you're excited for tomorrow then?"

"Angel!"

"I bet it is." Alicia sniggered.

"No its not! I'm just excited about the wedding and getting to see my parents."

"Uh huh." Angelina giggled. Katie went bright red and buried herself under the covers.

"Oh shut up!"

Katie's wedding was beautiful and sweet, just like her. The ceremony was short but very emotional- even Cassius was sniffing a little at the end. The room for the reception was warm yet elegant, the food was delicious and the music was tasteful. Katie looked like an angel and Flint looked "damn sexy"- as Alicia put it- in a James Bond kind of suit (with no tie and the top buttons undone).

**This chapter is rated** **M! Don't like don't read! Just skip right over to the next chapter!**

Katie said goodbye to her friends before taking his arm. They were apparating to a hotel in London tonight and would complete take a portkey to Spain first thing in the morning. As they checked in her excitement from the day started to fade and her nerves increased. When they entered the beautiful room they'd be staying Katie went straight to the window as Marcus locked the door behind him. She kept her back to him, too nervous to turn around.

"Katie." His cool breath against her flushed skin created tingles up and down her spine. She felt him press against her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why so tense?" He murmured. She shivered violently as he started kissing her neck, leaving a trail from her ear to her collarbone.

"I'm scared." She whispered. Flint turned her around and made her look into his eyes.

"Don't be. I'm not going to hurt you." Katie whimpered as he sucked on the sensitive skin at the junction between her neck and shoulder. "Just relax."

He kissed her hard, rubbing her back in firm circles trying to calm her down. She parted her lips allowing his tongue access and kissed him back. Flint moaned, the sound coming from deep in his throat. His fingers found her zip and quickly slid it down. He undid the button holding the lace to her neck and pushed the dress from her shoulders. Katie stepped out of her gown, leaving her in only her strapless cream bra and matching lacy panties. She self-consciously wrapped her arms around herself. No guy had ever seen this much of her. She and Oliver never got passed kissing.

"Your so beautiful." He told her running his fingers up and down her exposed skin. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt, still kissing her. Katie's legs were shaking so bad she thought they wouldn't hold her. She held onto Flint's bare shoulders to keep herself from falling over. He walked backwards to the bed pulling her along. He gently pushed her down onto the soft sheets before unfastening his belt and slipping off his pants. Katie kept her eyes on his, not brave enough to look anywhere else. In a moment he was back on the bed with her, supporting himself above her with one arm. With the other hand he gently stroked her face.

"Calm down love." He murmured. Katie was trying to but she had never felt so vulnerable and nervous in her life. She closed her eyes as he unclipped her bra and tossed it to the side. Her breathing hitched and arched off the bed as his tongue traced one of her nipples. His free hand played with the other breast.

"Marcus." She panted letting her head fall back onto the pillow as he continued his ministrations.

"That's it princess. Give in to me." she could feel something hard pressing against her thigh and bit her lip anxiously. Flint pulled off her panties and slid one long finger into her. She gripped his shoulders wincing.

"Merlin you're so tight." Flint whispered in a strangled tone. He waited a moment for her to adjust then started to pump his finger inside of her. As moisture gathered he added another finger and then another, stretching her a little. Her breathing was coming quick and shallow. She could feel something building within her. Suddenly Flint removed his fingers and she gasped at the loss. She didn't have to wait long.

"I'm sorry." Flint whispered before kissing her fervently as he pushed himself in, all the way in. She screamed into his mouth and her nails dug into his shoulders drawing blood. Tears started running down her face. Flint waited, wiping them away and whispering soothing words in her ear.

"It hurts." She whimpered.

"I know baby, I know. Just hang onto me. That's it. It'll feel good soon I promise." She started to relax at his words and he began to move again. It stung at first and she kept her eyes clenched shut. After a few minutes the pain began to subside and was replaced with a foreign feeling of extreme pleasure.

"Oh!" she threw her head back as Flint pushed into her, harder and deeper. She felt him sucking on her neck as he pounded into her. His pace was even, assured, easy. He pulled her creamy thighs up around his waist and deepened the penetration. She took the initiative and wrapped her legs around his back rocking with him as he moved faster and faster.

"Fuck!" He growled. She was so tight and hot. He wouldn't be able to last long. He kissed her forcefully and reached down between them to play with her clit. She started clenching around him as waves of pleasure shook her. She screamed his name, climaxing around him. Flint thrust into her once, twice, three more times before reaching his orgasm. He bit her neck as he came, her name on his lips. They stayed like that, her legs tight around him while he supported himself above her with his forearms, they're foreheads resting against each other. After a moment Flint pulled out of her and rolled off her, both panting hard.

"Marcus." Katie whispered wriggling closer to him and resting her head on his chest. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her further onto him.

"Yes?"

"I love you." He looked down into her eyes. They were wide and innocent and deep, deep blue.

"I love you too Katie." She smiled and snuggled down. He kissed her forehead softly.

"Are you hurt?" he asked her tenderly tracing her spine.

"No." she lied. She was a little sore but she was still glowing from her first orgasm and didn't want to think about the pain. "I'm just happy." She yawned as she said this and Flint smiled fondly, tightening his hold on her as she drifted into sleep. He soon followed, feeling perfectly content for the first time in his life.

**I'm going to upload another chapter hopefully today or tomorrow but then I won't have internet access for 3 days so you'll just have to wait :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Hello Blue Shadow! I can't wait to go overseas either. I live in Australia so to go anywhere is like a 24hour plane trip. Hopefully at the end of this year I'll get to go overseas to France, Germany and Italy. I've been writing these chapters thinking about all the places I want to go and its both exciting and depressing. Haha. Thanks for watching the videos. The Duchess trailer took forever to make so I'm glad you liked it.

I don't know how I'll survive without Internet hahaha hopefully this chapter will tide you over till I can update again!

Chapter 22

Katie and Marcus arrived in Madrid the following morning. They went straight to the Balcombe's arena and spent the whole day there, marvelling at its history. They stayed in Madrid for a week, strolling through the Buen Retiro Park, admiring the Royal Palace with its 2000 rooms and visiting the Plaza de Cibeles and the Prado Museum.

Marcus was pleased with how Katie gradually relaxed around him. The next time they made love –their first night in Madrid- she was almost calm. By the end of their week in Madrid, she had even started initiating the contact. Flint remained patient and encouraging. A part of him had enjoyed how Katie had reacted the first night. She was so obviously a virgin, so new to everything he did to her. He liked to know he was the first man to claim her, and the last.

They spent the second week travelling around Spain. They stayed a night in beautiful Barcelona, another in hot Seville and another in busy Valencia. They activated the portkey back to Hogwarts from Santiago de Compostela, a little reluctant to leave. But they couldn't put off coming back. After all, the Slytherin prince was marrying Potter's princess the very next day. It would be the wedding of the century if Narcissa had her way and they wouldn't miss it for the world.

Draco wasn't prepared to admit he'd spiked his mothers drink the night before his wedding, but he wasn't going to deny it either. Narcissa had let slip her perfected façade in the lead-up to her only child's wedding. She was practically on the verge of tearing out her own hair. So when she asked Draco to pour her a glass of wine he saw no harm in slipping in a little something to help her relax. She'd gone straight to sleep and Draco got the first peace and quiet he'd had all week.

"Good Morning!" Alicia squealed leaping on Hermione's bed. The disgruntled bride groaned pulling a pillow over her head.

"Go away!" She whined. Angelina pulled the pillow off her head and Alicia tugged off the sheets.

"Come on Mione! Up and at 'em!" Hermione glared at her friends beaming faces.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She groaned rubbing her eyes.

"Because you're getting married today!" Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"Oh Merlin I forgot!" Alicia snorted. "What time is it?"

"10 o'clock." Ginny answered coming into the dormitory with a tray of breakfast. "Here. I stole this from the kitchens." Hermione's stomach growled at the sight of a plate of scrambled eggs, thick crunchy toast, crispy bacon and roasted tomatoes."

"Eat up!" Alicia demanded jumping off the bed. "I'm going to run a bath for you."

Hermione smiled sitting up straight. Ginny plopped the tray on her lap while Katie sat at the end of the bed. Angelina sat next to Katie, a magazine open on her lap, and Ginny sat behind Hermione, a bottle of cream in her hands.

"What's that?" Hermione asked between mouthfuls.

"Just a hair treatment. I'll rub it through now and then you can rinse it out in the bath."

"What are you reading?" Alicia asked Angelina coming back into the room.

"How to lose 10kg in one week." Angelina read aloud.

"Oh read it to me!" Alicia groaned. "Cassius's mother has bought a wedding dress for me -ignoring my measurements. I can't breathe when I'm in it. Anyway she's very determined. If I don't fit the dress on the day she'll cut me to fit the dress."

"But you're so thin!" Ginny exclaimed looking at her friend's svelte figure.

"That's not the problem." Alicia scowled.

"What is the problem then?" Hermione asked.

"The problem is that the dress was designed for someone who hadn't hit puberty."

"Ah." They all looked at her generous cleavage.

"Stop staring at my boobs!" Alicia snapped. They all averted their eyes.

Hermione went to soak in the bathtub before they were due at the spa treatments Narcissa had booked for them. She stayed there for a while; feet up at the end of the tub and body immersed under the pretty bubbles. Her friends had left some scented body wash by the tub and Alicia had lit some floating candles. Hermione felt totally relaxed and content.

When she came out her friends were sitting around a portkey waiting for her.

"Ready to go?" Angelina grinned. Hermione smiled back putting a hand on the portkey.

"Let's go."

3 hours later the girls were scrubbed, buffed and polished. Their skin shone, their hair glowed and their nails were perfect.

Narcissa met them in the foyer of her London home- the agreed meeting place.

"Come in, come in girls!" Narcissa received them waving for them to follow her. "The hairdresser and make-up artists are already here."

"Coming!" Hermione called. The girls practically had to sprint to keep up with Narcissa whose feet were going as fast as her mind.

They entered a large and glamorous dressing room. Inside, make-up artists and hairdressers were set up against the walls with tools, sprays and mirrors. A rack on which hung their dresses was in the middle of the room and their shoes were neatly stacked on a table beside it. Full-length mirrors were situated around the room.

"Right! You three over there." Narcissa directed, waving Katie, Alicia and Hermione towards the make-up artists. "You two with me!" She sat herself down at one of the hairdressing stations, Ginny and Angelina quickly joining her.

Narcissa was lending Hermione her family's tiara. It was at least four hundred years old (A/N check website for dress, earrings and tiara) and probably worth more than everything the Grangers owned put together.

"Something borrowed." Ginny smiled admiring the tiara as the hairdresser fixed it on Hermione's head.

"Yes we must keep with the traditions!" Narcissa agreed anxiously. "Have you got something to represent each of the other requirements?"

"Well the dress is an antique, the earrings have sapphires and the shoes are new." Alicia ticked off on her fingers.

"Well then we're in the all clear." Narcissa sighed relieved. Hermione looked radiant. Her hair tumbled down her back in sensual, tousled curls and was drawn back slightly off her face to highlight her high cheekbones and show off the tiara. With the help of her friends she managed to climb into the dress, thanking Merlin that the 6 meter long train was detachable.

"Ready to go?" Narcissa enquired looking like royalty in an apricot 16th century gown (A/N see website).

"Yes." Hermione whimpered. She was so nervous. Everyone kept assuring her that she looked stunning but according to Narcissa she would be greeted at the Cathedral by news reporters and over 300 guests. She was ready to faint at the thought.

"Is my father here?" She asked to distract herself.

"Yes. He's waiting in the carriage. Draco's already there and so are the guests. We've only got 20 minutes before the ceremony starts so we need to be leaving."

Hermione and her father were tucked into one carriage whilst Narcissa apparated to the church with a very sulky Lucius. Ginny was babysitting the four flower girls- all cousins of Draco and all ten years old and under- and had already left with them10 minutes before.

The other bridesmaids left in a carriage just before Hermione and her father. Mr Granger gripped Hermione's hand in his as the horses trotted through the streets of London.

"You look lovely." He told her. Hermione looked up at her father anxiously.

"Did mum get to the cathedral okay?"

"Yes. I left her with a woman called Molly Weasley. You said she was a friend didn't you?"

"Yes." Hermione had had to insist on sending an invitation to the Weasley family. Narcissa refused to allow more than 10 to be invited.

"That's perfectly alright. There are only nine I want to invite anyway." She'd assured her future-mother-in-law. Ron had at first refused to attend the wedding but after Ginny threatened him with a bat bogey hex he came round.

The horses drew to a halt out the front of St Paul's Cathedral. Hermione began to shake as she saw all the photographers lining her path to the church. Flashes were going off like mad as the guard opened the carriage door. She could see Ginny waiting for her on the path, ready to hold her train.

"Ready?" Her father asked her gently.

Hermione nodded, took a deep breath, smiled brightly and took her first step out of the carriage and into her new life.

**I'll be back ASAP!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hoorah! I have internet again.**

Chapter 23

**Basically just copying the best of the Kate and William wedding**

It took a few minutes to get Hermione out of the car. Ginny waited till she was 3 steps from the door before scooting around her back to take hold of the end of the train. As Hermione waited she stood tall, smiling at the photographers. A huge crowd of people –Hermione had no idea who- were cheering and waving at her from behind a line of aurors. She waved to them in the way Narcissa had taught her.

Her father joined her a moment later and they slowly started to walk up to the church, flashes blinding their eyes. They kept smiling and nodding at people. Hermione could see Rita Skeeter talking to her quick notes quill at the front of the pack and felt a naught tighten in her stomach. Skeeter had never had anything nice to say about her.

They finally made it inside. Angelina, Katie and Alicia were waiting by the doors along with several security guards. They all beamed at her as she entered.

"Why are there crowds outside?" She asked in a slightly hysterical voice.

"People heard about the wedding and how everyone whose anyone was gong to be here and turned up to watch."

"Ready?" Katie asked.

"I think it's too late to back out now." Hermione murmured sarcastically. The music began and the flower girls began their walk down the aisle.

"Good luck" Alicia whispered to Hermione before following them. Katie followed a moment and later and Angelina went last.

"Don't let me fall." Hermione whispered to her dad as they neared the doors.

"Never."

The cathedral was intimidating. Hermione tried not to be overwhelmed by the number of guests, the high ceilings, the echoing music or the sight of Lucius Malfoy, standing in the front row near the altar. She instead focused her attention on Draco. He was waiting with his back to her at the altar. She saw Blaise, who was next to him, sneak a glance over his shoulder at her. He winked before turning back around and murmuring something under his breath to Draco.

She was nearly at the end of the mile long aisle. She hadn't tripped or dropped her smile. Her face would hurt later. She'd made it. She was at the altar, facing the bishop with Draco at her side. She breathed a sigh of relief. Draco turned his head to look at her.

'You look beautiful' he mouthed. She blushed.

"We are gathered here today, in the sight of Merlin, and in the face of this congregation, to witness the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Which is an honourable state…"

When the Bishop asked the congregation to speak now or forever hold their peace, she chanced a peek at Lucius. Narcissa was holding his arm very firmly in her own as her husband looked blankly ahead, not seeing anything. Hermione exhaled as the Bishop resumed his sermon.

"Draco Lucius Abraxas. Doth thou have this woman to be thy wedded wife? To live together according to Merlin's holy law, the holy state of matrimony? Doth thou promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep only on to her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Draco declared without hesitation. Hermione gulped. It was her turn. She hoped she could speak.

"Hermione Jane Elizabeth. Doth thou have this man to be thy wedded husband? To live together according to Merlin's holy law, the holy state of matrimony? Doth thou promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep only on to him, so long as you both shall live?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "I do."

The ring was brought and Draco took Hermione's hand in his.

"Repeat after me." The Bishop instructed.

"I Draco Luicus Malfoy"

"I Draco Luicus Malfoy"

"Take thee Hermione Jane Elizabeth"

"Take thee Hermione Jane Elizabeth"

"To my wedded wife."

"To my wedded wife."

"To have and to hold from this day forward"

"To have and to hold from this day forward"

"For better, for worse."

"For better, for worse."

"For richer, for poorer"

"For richer, for poorer"

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"To love and to cherish."

"To love and to cherish."

"Till death do us part."

"Till death do us part."

"According to Merlin's holy law."

"According to Merlin's holy law."

"And thereto I give thee my troth."

"And thereto I give thee my troth."

Hermione was then asked to repeat the vows. She did so with a clear voice. Draco kept his eyes on hers the whole time. It was an oddly calming experience. His hands were soft holding hers, those of someone who had never worked. He wasn't smirking, his eyes were sparkling and his lips were slightly curved upwards. She felt herself smile.

The ring was easily slid onto her finger, a simple gold ring, a perfect fit. Draco's wore a matching gold band. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Narcissa crying delicately into a handkerchief. The Bishop draped the cloth over the couples joined hands.

"Those whom God have joined together, let no man put asunder." He declared.

Hermione got butterflies knowing what was coming next.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

It was over in a second. Draco's lips were on hers for only a moment before he was taking her hand and leading her behind the altar to sign the register, Ginny and Blaise following them. Then they were walking back out of the Cathedral.

When they exited the photographers were still there as well as the crowds who seemed to have grown in number. Draco smiled graciously at them and Hermione did the same. The bells were ringing and the music playing as they walked back down the steps to the waiting carriage. Draco nimbly stepped up into the carriage as Hermione gracefully collected her gown up in her hands and took his hand as she was seated next to him. She was overwhelmed but kept smiling. The crowds had indeed swelled. There were groups either side of the street, held back by barriers as the carriages took off. Draco relaxed back on the seat, smiling and occasionally waving to the people. Hermione guessed he was used to it after years of being centre of attention. The Malfoy's were front-page news every other day. Now she was a Malfoy too.

Hermione tried to enjoy herself. Draco noticed her tension and slid an arm around her waist, tugging her back to lie on his shoulder. She gave in and leaned against him. Draco leaned his head close to hers and whispered in her ear, "Relax Mrs Malfoy." He kissed the spot below her ear making her shiver.

"I'm fine." She insisted in a hoarse tone. They continued their way through the streets and eventually the crowd died off as they entered Hyde Park. The carriage drew to a halt and Draco stepped down, offering his hand to Hermione as she stood. Even in gloves his hands made her spine tingle.

They posed for photos for a good 45 minutes. They're bridesmaids and groomsmen joined them for some and others they had alone. The parents were also there for photos as well as the young flower girls and ring bearer.

When this was over they each gradually entered the public toilets and apparated to the finest Wizarding hotel's lobby. The Ztir was created after a famous wizard architect stayed at the muggle hotel, the Ritz, in London. He was so impressed that he rebuilt a near replica on the Wizarding side. It had become intensely popular very quickly and Narcissa had insisted on it being the place to hold the reception. Hermione didn't ask how she managed to book the main dining room at such short notice- she had a feeling a lot of money was involved.

The dinner was delicious. Hermione was sniffing back tears by the end of the speeches. Her father had spoken briefly but meaningfully and her mother had left half the room in tears at the end of her speech. The only person who wasn't impressed by the muggles was Lucius. Ginny's speech was both humorous and elegant. Narcissa beamed at her as she sat down to enthusiastic applause. Draco seemed almost nervous as Blaise stood. Hermione almost smirked; what would Draco's best man and best friend have to reveal about him?

Blaise's speech was hilarious, only embarrassing Draco a few times and even including a few emotional remarks about them growing up together. When he sat back down Draco nodded at him gratefully.

Hermione and Draco's first dance was to a song he'd chosen. Narcissa had tried to force the pair to have ballroom dancing lessons but as both had already had these as children, she was talked round. Hermione didn't know what song to expect. She nearly squealed as the band began to play Elvis Presley's _I can't help you falling in love with you. _Draco smirked at her as he pulled her into his arms, twirling her around the dance floor. People gathered around them to watch. After two verses of the newly married couple dancing expertly, Blaise and Ginny, her parents and Lucius and Narcissa joined them. Draco leant down to her ear and whispered the lyrics.

"Wise man say, only fools rush in.

But I can't help falling in love with you."

Hermione smiled up at him, it was the most romantic gesture she could imagine Draco giving.

They eventually left the reception. Draco had a portkey waiting to take them to a mystery destination.

"You'll find out when we get there." He promised. Hermione was no longer anxious about this. If his honeymoon destination choice was as good as his choice in music, she had nothing to worry about.

They kissed and hugged their friend's goodbye before holding the portkey, a jewelled goblet, in their hands, and vanishing out of sight.

**Next chapter will be a bedroom scene and a bit of honeymoon description. Then the fun returns and we have one more wedding!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry guys! Fan fiction hates me and wouldn't let me upload. But now you get two chapters!**

Chapter 24

Draco and Hermione arrived in the lobby of another hotel, one that Hermione didn't recognise. It was obviously on the Wizarding side judging by the guests around them, and very expensive at that. Hermione was glad she'd changed into a going away dress before leaving the reception- it would have been awkward to arrive in her wedding gown (A/N see website for dress- also info on their suite is there too). A kind faced butler greeted them immediately.

"Sir, Madam, welcome to The Plaza. My name is John and I am at your service for the duration of your stay with us."

Hermione looked at Draco in wonder. "_The _Plaza?" She breathed, barely able to control her excitement. _Were they in New York? _Draco smirked at her.

"_The _Plaza." He confirmed. Hermione threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips.

"Your welcome." He chuckled when she released him. The butler smiled at them.

"I hear I am to congratulate you on your recent marriage."

"Yes, just today." Hermione answered happily.

"I offer my felicitations." He replied bowing.

"Thank you." Draco said. "I understand the luggage has already arrived."

"Yes sir, everything is waiting for you in your suite, which I will take you to now if you will follow me."

They did so. Hermione gazed at everything in awe. Draco had been here before and enjoyed her reactions.

"Like it?" He teased.

"_Love_ it." She corrected. When they neared the door to their suit on the 20th floor, Draco swept Hermione up into his arms bridal style. She squealed- caught unawares.

"Draco!" She half-heartedly objected. He grinned at her.

"It's tradition darling."

The butler held the door open for them and Draco carried her in across the threshold. He gently placed her down in what appeared to be the living room. Hermione looked around wonderstruck.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered.

"Welcome to the Edwardian Fifth Avenue Suite. This is the living room and through there is the master bedroom and the adjoining master bathroom. Your luggage has been unpacked and put away. May I bring you anything before I go?"

"No John that will be all for tonight. I will call for you when you're needed."

"Very good sir. I bid you both goodnight."

With that, Butler John left, leaving behind his card. Draco took it and slipped it in his pocket.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"A calling card. Whenever we want to call him we need only hold the card and say his name." Draco told her. Hermione looked impressed.

"You've been here before." She noted.

"Yep, every second Christmas since I was ten. Mother loves New York." With that reminder Hermione ran to the balcony and flung open the doors.

"Oh!" She cried. She looked out at all the life and bustle of 5th Avenue, New York. She whirled around as Draco joined her on the balcony. "How did you know I've always wanted to come here?"

"I have my sources." Hermione smiled at his mysteriousness. She'd bet her bottom dollar that Draco had got Blaise to wheedle it out of Ginny.

"What time is it?" Draco checked his watch.

"It's midnight in London, so that makes it 7 o'clock here." He replied.

"Ooh! What shall we do?" She beamed.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her suggestively. "I have an idea." He drawled. Hermione didn't blush. She put her hands on her hips and gave him a challenging look.

**RATED M!**

"Oh yeah?" She prompted. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her hard against him, kissing her deeply. Her tongue gently teased his as her fingers ran through his hair. Draco groaned at the feeling. His hands travelled sensually down her sides before arriving at her thighs. He griped her under her knees and she took the hint, jumping slightly as Draco pulled her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to walk them back to the bedroom, never breaking their heated kiss. He slammed her against the lounge wall, moving his hands roughly up and down the insides of her thighs. She moaned and began to strip him, ripping off his tie and quickly unbuttoning his shirt. Draco leaned back to give her more room as she tugged the shirt out of his pants and threw it on the floor behind him. He kissed her hard, hooking his fingers on the edge of her dress and moving upwards. She leaned off the wall so he could pull it off over her head.

Hermione caught Draco's eye. They were dark with lust, darker then she'd ever seen them. The way he looked at her near-naked body made her shiver with desire. Draco slid a hand up her back and deftly unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor with their other garments. He attached his mouth to one of her erect nipples, sucking gently while massaging her other breast with his free hand.

Hermione shut her eyes in pleasure, running her fingers through his hair. She'd never felt anything like this. Draco pulled her off the wall, walking backwards to the bed. He turned around and dropped Hermione on the bed none-too gently. They were both panting hard as he kicked off his pants and boxers and joined her on the bed, pinning down her arms and kissing her neck hungrily. She started to feel nervous as he pulled down her panties and situated himself at her entrance.

"Draco." She said apprehensively. He gave her a reassuring kiss and looked into her eyes as he slowly entered her. She winced as she felt her hymen break. Tears leaked from her eyes and Draco kissed them away.

"You're so beautiful Hermione." He whispered in her ear. "You're perfect. Just let go, give in to me."

He started to pump in and out, starting slow and building up in intensity and speed. Hermione felt herself wishing he hadn't been so big. Draco had a reputation at school for being the Slytherin sex god but she thought the girls had exaggerated when they giggled about his size. Now she wasn't sure they'd done him justice. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

"Come on baby, relax, let me have you." His hand slid down between them and started to play with her clit. She arched off the bed in surprise and pleasure.

She whimpered, clinging to him. He pounded into her, hard and fast, rubbing against her in just the right spot every time. She could feel a sensation building inside her, she was almost afraid of it. She tried to push Draco away, feeling out of control. He pinned her down again.

"Trust me." He growled. Hermione screamed as she was pushed over the edge of her climax, jerking her hips against his as fireworks went off behind her eyes. After a few minutes of bliss she came back to her body to find that Draco hadn't finished. He was still maintaining his rhythm and soon Hermione felt another climax building.

Draco continued on. The sounds she made were driving him crazy. He wouldn't be able to last much longer but he was determined to get her there twice before cumming himself. He released her hands to use his own to lift up her hips, thrusting deeper. She moaned his name in ecstasy as she came again, her orgasm triggering his as her muscles tightened around his throbbing dick. He collapsed on top of her, breathing hard.

"Merlin." He muttered breathlessly. They stayed there for a few minutes trying to get their breath back before he rolled off her. Hermione wasn't capable of speech or movement. She felt completely boneless. Draco turned them both on their sides and spooned her, holding her tight against him. He kissed her neck lovingly on the same spot he'd bitten her as he'd cum. He'd marked her as his possession, his territory.

"Your mine." He whispered in her ear before they both drifted into a deep sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

When Hermione woke up wrapped in the arms of Draco Malfoy, three things occurred to her; she had just had sex for the first time -with her ex enemy no less, that she was married to said ex enemy and that she was in New York. Wanting to stretch Hermione tried to wriggle out of her husband's arms, they tightened around her.

"Where you going wife?" He murmured. Hermione shivered at the feel of his cool breath on her overheated skin.

"To see New York." She told him moving his arm off her. She winced as she stood up. _Ouch. _

"You alright?" He asked drowsily.

"Yeah." She turned around to face him. His eyes were that dark shade again, as he looked her up and down, openly leering.She realized she was still naked and blushed a little. Instead of covering up she strode away from the bed and into the adjoining bathroom, feeling his gaze on her the whole time.

"You'd better get up." She called over her shoulder. "I don't intend to waste anymore time in bed."

"Time you enjoyed wasting is not wasted." Draco quoted wrapping his arms around her still naked form as he joined her in the bathroom. She gave him a stern look.

"There will be no more of that sort of behaviour till this evening. Do you understand?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes Ma'am" He drawled. She pushed at his chest.

"Out! I want to take a shower. You might as well order some breakfast."

"You know it would take less time for us to shower together." Draco informed her not moving.

"Why do I doubt that?" Hermione huffed. "Now out!"

Draco smirked at her before turning to leave, whistling as he grabbed a bath robe on his way out.

Hermione sighed and got into the shower. She had been planning what she would do when she came to New York since she was 5 years old. She wasn't going to waste a single second.

10 hours later Draco was exhausted- and not in a good way. He slumped down in one of the armchairs, kicking off his shoes. Hermione had dragged him all around the city barely stopping for breath. He couldn't begrudge her- his mother was exactly the same, and New York was one of his favourite cities in the world- but sweet Merlin his feet hurt.

"Wasn't that amazing?" Hermione gushed joining him. He smirked at her.

"Yes, I've never seen an entire city so quickly. I may never walk again." Hermione rolled her eyes at the overstatement. She crawled onto Draco's lap, straddling his thighs. That seemed to cheer him up. She put her hands on his chest and kissed him deeply.

"Thank you for bringing me here." She murmured before kissing him again.

"Your welcome." His voice sounded quite hoarse.

"I think we'll eat in tonight." She told him loosening his tie.

"Good idea." Draco agreed still struggling to speak. She winked at him before starting to slowly unbutton her own blouse. Draco's eyes were glued to her. It was fun to tease him. Besides, he'd been very good to her today. Now she would be good to him.

1 week and 5 days exactly later Hermione was back at Hogwarts with her friends.

"So…" Alicia grinned at her.

"So what?" Hermione asked.

"Is his reputation well founded?" All the girls stared at Hermione waiting for her answer.

"He was perfectly satisfactory and well equipped." Hermione replied in her most snobbish tone.

"So in other words he's a total sex God?" Ginny probed.

Hermione grinned at her friends. "Maybe."

They all fell about, squealing like 1st years.

The next morning was the day of the final wedding for the friends, that of two pristine purebloods; Cassius and Alicia.

The girls awoke at 10am in the morning. They had breakfast, painted each other's nails and fussed over Alicia. Alicia was smiling in a very minx-y sort of way.

"What is she up to?" Angelina whispered to Katie. She only shrugged. Alicia had barely eaten anything for the last 2 weeks yet she still managed to look sexy in a tight fitting wedding gown.

"Phew" She laughed as the dress slid easily over her. "I am so binging the minute I'm out of this dress."

They portkeyed to Warrington Manor. It was enormous, foreboding and magnificent all at once. Mrs Warrington had arranged for the ceremony to be held in great hall at the family home. The guests would be gathered outside for a group photo and whilst this happened the great hall would be quickly transformed into the dining room. There was only one problem.

"There's at least 60 stairs I have the opportunity to trip down on my way in." Alicia groaned. Hermione didn't envy her. Cassius's sister, Violetta, and Alicia's father joined them as Hermione, Ginny and Katie said their goodbyes, making their way to their seats within the hall. Alicia took a deep breath before linking her arm through her fathers.

"I'm very proud of you Alicia." Casper Spinnet told his daughter as the music began to play.

"It only took 17 years." Alicia replied hotly. The doors were opened and the bride and her father plastered smiles on their faces as they descended down the staircase and made their way down the aisle.

Cassius watched his wife walk down the aisle. A few months ago all he wanted was an obedient woman with sophistication, of a good pureblood family. It would be fair to say he got more than he bargained for in Alicia. She was spirited, sexy and cheeky. He began to think he was in love with her.

Alicia couldn't believe she was actually happy to be marrying Cassius bloody Warrington- but she was. Walking down the aisle towards him, in his fitted, designer suit looking so handsome, she was actually rather giddy. She was beginning to think she might be in love with him.

Angelina had walked before her as well as Violetta in their blue dresses, holding a bouquet of lilies each. She barely noticed them, between trying not to swoon over Cassius nor faint from starvation, she could barely keep walking. She was extremely relieved that Cassius took her hands when she arrived at the altar- it steadied her as she swayed on the spot.

The ceremony was quite beautiful. When they exited the room to have photos in the garden Alicia breathed a sigh of relief. She would be able to eat soon.

As soon as the photos were over Cassius pulled her into a hidden alcove.

"Cassius what are you doing?" Alicia gasped. She couldn't be pulled around like a rag doll in her condition.

"How would you like a surprise?" He grinned. Alicia tried to focus her eyesight on him and smiled.

"What kind of surprise?"

"An escape." He whispered. Alicia's face lit up.

"We're going to run away?"

"If you think you're strong enough to apparate." Alicia was suddenly filled with energy.

"Yes! Let's go!" Cassius laughed quietly and pulled her close.

"Hold on Mrs Warrington."

With a pop, they left behind the reception.

Alicia was certain she loved Cassius when she saw he had apparated them to some kind of outdoor feasting area. They were standing in a gazebo with glorious beaches to their left. A table was situated before them laden with the most delicious looking food Alicia had ever seen.

"Welcome," A voice said to them. The voice came from a tanned middle-aged woman with a warm presence. She gave the couple a slight bow. "To Vietnam." Alicia gaped at Cassius. He merely shrugged.

"We have prepared for you a feast." The woman continued. "I hope you will enjoy."

"Oh thank you!" Alicia exclaimed. She could've eaten all the food, the table and the gazebo by herself.

"Please call me if you need me. My name is Linh." With that the woman gave them another bow and withdrew.

Cassius waved an arm towards the table in invitation.

"Shall we?"

It didn't occur to Alicia until after she contented her tummy and was lying on the sand, still in her dress, that no one potentially knew where they were and that Mrs Warrington was probably hunting them down with an axe that very moment.

"Don't worry, I told Graham we probably wouldn't make it to the reception." Cassius reassured her, reading her mind.

"You are a god." Alicia purred rolling onto his chest. They kissed passionately in the sand of a Vietnamese beach, with the sun setting on a beautiful ocean.

"Do you want to take this to our room?" Cassius murmured.

"How fast can we get there?"

Very fast was the answer. Cassius swooped Alicia into his arms and carried her a little way along the beach to their "house". She had flashbacks to the first time he'd carried her this way. She'd just fallen down a flight of stairs and was completely embarrassed. Now here they were on their honeymoon. Cassius had rescued her- so to speak from starving to death- and brought her to a glorious island resort on the other side of the world to Mrs Warrington. She was definitely in love.

They entered their abode. It was filled with exotic rugs, contemporary furnishings and lots of glass walls that could be slid back. The house was quite modern. Alicia was surprised. She knew Cassius preferred traditional style. _He must really like me._

"You're even allowed to fly here." Cassius told her. "They have separate islands for muggles and wizards and disillusionment walls to keep the muggles from becoming suspicious." Alicia had found heaven.

Cassius draped Alicia over the bed and moved to lie on top of her. Alicia had other ideas. She flipped them over and sat straddling his waist.

"Ah uh." Alicia smirked at him. She ran her hands up his chest and leaned down to kiss him. "We're doing this my way."

Cassius found he didn't mind letting someone else be in control for a while. No, he didn't mind at all.

**Pictures on website!**


	26. Chapter 26

Hey Blue Shadow yeah I'd love to come to New York. After watching movies so many movies set there I can't wait to go. I want to see a Broadway show, look out from the Empire State Building, see the statue of liberty had breakfast at tiffanys (haha), walk through Grand Central and the Rockefeller Center and have a picnic in Central Park. I don't want to live in America- I'd rather live somewhere like London where the rest of Europe is a train ride away- but I want to go over there and see it. I'd also like to check out Harry Potter World while I'm touring round haha.

I love Alicia and Cassius too!

Thank you also to lotsofcheese for your support!

Some of you may not like the twist I put in here but I'm te author so stuff it!

Chapter 26

Vietnam was hot, exotic and exciting- a lot like Alicia actually. Every morning Alicia and Cassius either went flying over the islands or swimming in the sea. Then they would spend the rest of the day exploring the numerous World Heritage sights such as the Ha Long Bay and the Citadel of the Ho Dynasty.

In another country Ginny and Blaise had finally taken their honeymoon period. They were currently climbing the Great Wall of China.

"This is so cool!" Ginny gushed. "Can you believe muggles built this?"

"Nope, I don't. They must have had magic help." Blaise replied. He had been brought up to believe that muggles were inferior. He had decided for himself that there was nothing wrong with muggleborns but he still doubted muggle-kinds mental capacity and ability. Ginny shook her head in exasperation.

"You would be amazed at some of the things they've invented."

"Uh huh." Blaise was smiling to show her he was only teasing. They walked along for a bit, and then, when he wasn't expecting it, Ginny pushed him over.

"Oy!" Ginny giggled and ran as her revengeful husband leapt to his feet and chased after her.

"Now that we're married, your not going to start beating me up are you?" Blaise laughed after he'd caught up to her. He'd had to surrender because the girl ran so damn fast. Ginny shrugged, grinning mischievously.

"We'll see how you behave."

Blaise playfully bumped her and Ginny lost her balance and fell to the ground pulling Blaise with her. Blaise laughed and went to stand up when he realized something wasn't right. Ginny looked ill.

"Gin what is it? I'm sorry I was just messing about." Ginny shook her head at him before doubling over and retching. Blaise held her as she breathed heavily, ignoring the sight.

"Baby are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just-" she retched again. Blaise pulled out his wand and quickly scourgified the wall where Ginny had been sick before picking up his wife and hurrying along the wall in search of somewhere private to apparate.

An hour later the doctor Blaise had called left their hotel room. Ginny was lying on the bed looking stunned.

"I'm pregnant" she squeaked. Blaise was still staring at the place the doctor had been standing a few moments ago. Ginny tugged his arm. "Hey!"

Blaise looked down into her shining eyes.

"Are you… happy?" She whispered. A brilliant smile spread over his face.

"Of course I am love. I'm just shocked." Ginny exhaled in relief.

"Thank Merlin."

"And now that's another law requirement we don't have to worry about anymore." Blaise added sitting on the bed next to her. Ginny snuggled into his chest.

"I hope it's a girl." She yawned suddenly very tired. Blaise kissed her head.

"That would be nice." He agreed. "Do you want to find out or shall we wait to see on the day?"

"Oh wait I think. I want to be surprised."

"Surprise it is then."

**1 week later!**

"Oh Ginny I'm so happy for you!" Angelina squealed. She herself was a month pregnant. Graham had actually fainted when she told him.

"Ditto darling! Can you believe we're going to be mothers in less then 9 months?"

"Good thing Graham's loaded. I haven't been able to pay attention in class since I found out. I'd never be able to get a job at this rate."

Alicia had been rather surprised to find Graham asleep in Angelina's bed when she arrived back at Hogwarts.

"What is he doing here?" She'd whispered to Katie who was watching the fully-dressed, sleeping couple with a look of "naw" on her face.

"He can't stand to be away from her now she's pregnant" she'd whispered back.

"Honestly!" Alicia rolled her eyes. Truth be told she wished she could have Cassius up here too but she didn't think they'd get away with 5 Slytherin male's sleeping in the Gryffindor girls dormitory's.

She needn't have worried. That problem was fixed the next day at breakfast. As the girls sat at their table- Ginny and Angelina eating enough to feed six- Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"In reaction to the new marriage law there are going to be some changes made to sleeping quarters for students." Everyone was listening eagerly.

"Married couples will be granted a private room each in a new wing being built onto the castle as we speak. It will be completed by the end of the week and couples who wish to move into an apartment may move in on Friday. Their things will be sent over by the house elves. It is by no means compulsory for couples to room together. Please bear in mind that this is a privilege, and that if you are disrespectful of your room or your partner you will be moved back to the main castle."

There was a cheer from the students. Alicia and Angelina weren't the only ones missing their spouses at night.

"I hope we get rooms near each other." Katie said.

"Maybe we can put in a request or something." Ginny suggested.

Later Katie sat in the bathroom waiting for the pregnancy test spell she'd cast on herself to reveal it's results. If her stomach glowed gold she was pregnant, if her stomach glowed red the baby was dead and if her stomach glowed blue she wasn't pregnant. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Katie called. Alicia slipped in.

"Hey." She murmured seeing the pregnancy test in Katie's hand. "Do you think you are?"

"I don't know." Katie bit her lip. "We've been together a month. It's possible. What about you?"

"I might be. But it's only been two weeks since our first time. I wouldn't know yet."

Katie breathed deeply as her stomach began to tingle.

"Oh Merlin!" She whimpered gripping Alicia's hand. They waited. Katie's stomach began to glow gold.

"Oh!" Katie squealed placing a protective hand over her belly. "I'm pregnant!" Alicia hugged her.

The girls and their partners moved into their new accommodation on Friday morning. There was a queue for booking rooms. Angelina found out that they were giving away rooms in order. The first person had room 1a, the second 1b etc.

"Yes! This way we'll get to be next to each other." Ginny sang.

"I hope the walls are sound proof." Cassius whispered to Alicia. She giggled.

Hermione was awfully quiet. She'd found out the night before she was pregnant. Draco had guessed as much after she'd thrown a shoe at him and burst into tears. He'd been right. But that wasn't all they found out. Draco insisted on Hermione having a few tests to make sure she was perfectly healthy. With Dumbledore's permission they flooed to saint Mungo's. Hermione was nervous because she'd never done magical medical tests before. They took a blood sample and waited for the results.

When the head nurse came back she had Dumbledore and Hermione's mother with her. Hermione and Draco immediately assumed the worst. Hermione wasn't sick, her results were all good and it was confirmed she was carrying a healthy baby.

"Then what's wrong?" Hermione asked noticing the looks on their faces.

"Hermione I'm so sorry." Her mother whispered.

"Sorry for what?" She asked. She looked between her headmaster and mother confused. She gripped Draco's hand even tighter.

"Hermione, darling. What I'm going to tell you is something I should've told you years ago. I'm not a muggle." Hermione stared at her.

"What?" She stuttered

"I'm not a muggle. My name is Evonne Black and I am the daughter of Alphard Black."

"Sirius Black's uncle?" Draco interrupted. "The one who was disinherited for leaving his money to Sirius after he ran away to the Potters?" Mrs. Granger nodded, tears running down her cheeks. Dumbledore put a hand on her back trying to calm her.

"Yes. He had secretly married a Ravenclaw witch, Vanessa Goldstein, a few years before his death. Her great nephew is in your year I believe Hermione, Anthony Goldstein. Alphard died from illness soon after she became pregnant with me. He left most of his money to Sirius, but a substantial sum to Vanessa too. The Black family became suspicious and tried to kill her when they realized she was his wife. She hid us in the muggle world. When I was 10 years old she became violently ill so I didn't go to Hogwarts. I stayed by her side till she died four years later. When I was older I met your father and fell in love with him. I didn't want him to shun me for being a witch so I pretended I was a muggle. There was never a good time to tell him. Then when you were born I knew you would get the letter to Hogwarts. At first I thought he would guess the truth but he thought you must have been a miracle, a gift from God. I couldn't tell you without risking him finding out." Both women were crying at this point. Draco held Hermione tight in his arms and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I thought this was for the best." Mrs. Granger sobbed.

"Hermione, you will have to be re-registered as a half-blood." Dumbledore said gently. "The nurse who ran your tests is a gossip. She will already have spread the word." Hermione cried harder. Draco glared at Dumbledore.

"Is this the moment?" He snapped at his headmaster. Dumbledore looked sadly at the couple.

"I'm afraid we don't have much time. Hermione must re-register straight away or she may be accused of carrying a false identity in magical law."

"What about mother?" Hermione asked.

"I _am_ registered in the magical world." Mrs. Granger murmured quietly. "As a pureblood living among muggles."

It was a sad affair. The small party apparated to the Ministry where new identity forms were issued for Hermione. Dumbledore side apparated Mrs. Granger home to find her birth certificate as well as Hermione's. The forms were signed and Hermione was officially registered as a half blood.

Dumbledore had been right when he said the news would spread fast. Draco received two letters the next morning from both his parents. The first was a scathing note from Lucius applauding him on "knocking up his half blood"- though Draco knew his father well enough to be able to pick up on the sense of relief. Lucius would be glad she was at least a half blood and a descendant from the noble house of Black. The second letter from Narcissa congratulated Draco and Hermione on the pregnancy and wished them all the best.

"Don't worry, I will deal with the press." She'd signed off with. Draco sighed flipping over the newspaper. Hermione was front cover news. A large picture of Hermione on their wedding day was under the heading: "New Mrs. Malfoy -not a Mudblood after all."

"You know this means we're second cousins." Hermione informed him as they stood in line. She felt numb. Her whole life felt like a lie to her- even though she knew it was a relatively small thing. Her mother had said her grandparents were dead and that was true. She also never once told Hermione outright she was a muggle. It was just assumed.

"Like most of the marriages in my- our- family." Draco muttered. He had been extremely supportive towards Hermione since the news. He even told their friends for her while she lay in bed. They were shocked of course, but quickly came round and had been going out of their way to be cheerful around her.

"Finally." Alicia said breaking into Hermione's thoughts. They'd reached the front of the line.

"Names?" The young secretary requested.

"Alicia and Cassius Warrington." Cassius answered.

"Room 7a." The secretary handed them a large golden key. "Next."

"Katie and Marcus Flint."

"Room 7b."

Eventually they were all put through and headed up the seven flights of stairs.

"7a." Alicia grinned stealing the key of Cassius and quickly opening the door. Each couple had been given a bedroom, ensuite, lounge with bar area. The lounges looked like mini common rooms with large open fires and paintings on the walls. Katie was thrilled to see her room had a view looking out towards the Quiditch pitch.

"I can't wait till we start playing for real." She admitted to Marcus as he joined her by the window. He kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Me neither."


	27. Chapter 27

**We're going to skip forward quickly over the years now**

**I only plan on having 30 chapters in total**

Chapter 27

The year passed slowly for all the couples. The war loomed. Lucius started making disappearances at night leaving Narcissa nervous. Between his parents and his wife Draco was a nervous wreck.

"You're just so unsympathetic!" Hermione cried collapsing on the couch in their lounge room, sobs racking her body. Draco poured himself another drink at the bar.

"But don't trouble yourself I can see you don't care about me." She screamed at him. Draco ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"Hermione you know I love you please don't get yourself worked up." Hermione glared at him.

"I'm not getting myself worked up!" she screamed at him. Draco made the mistake of turning his back on her. The next thing he knew a book had smashed into the back of his head.

"What was that for her?" Hermione didn't answer.

"I want chocolate covered strawberries." She sobbed. Draco looked up to the heavens.

"Merlin help me!"

The other girls were not much better. In fact, most of the males at Hogwarts were turning up to class with black bruises on their arms and black circles under their eyes. Hermione, despite being pregnant was still top of the class. Draco, who had always been second to her had slipped terribly with his grades due to lack of sleep. Graham was in the same boat. Alicia was angry all the time and Cassius had actually taken to sleeping on the couch because Alicia kept nudging him in the night and demanding he get her whatever she craved. Ginny wasn't so bad. Blaise had brought his house-elf from home to Hogwarts to see to her every need and Ginny was having a ball, eating to her hearts content. Much to everyone's shock, Marcus was practically acing his classes. Katie was a very content pregnant woman. She went for jogs every morning and then sat by the fire, humming as she did her work. Marcus, to please her, studied with her. Now, whilst all the other males were letting their studies slip, he was powering ahead.

"I'm not repeating another year." He swore to himself as he went into exams at the end of the year.

Hermione was of course over prepared and had tutored Draco all the night before so he too was up to scratch.

Angelina and Graham were feeling pretty confident and Ginny didn't even need to sit exams whilst Blaise had kept up his study anyway.

Cassius and Alicia figured it didn't matter what scores they got because they never intended to work anyway.

"If we fail we'll just ditch school." Cassius grumbled as they waited to go into their exam.

"Definitely. It's hard enough being pregnant and at school. I'm certainly not doing it with a toddler."

The exams were sat, the school year ended and the friends all went to their respective homes to wait for the results.

Alicia and Cassius had set up residence in Warrington Manor with his parents who avoided the pregnant Gryffindor like the plague. She really was very violent when she was upset. Hermione and Draco moved to a "little seaside cottage" –aka a beachside mansion- that Narcissa was residing at. She didn't want to be alone in Malfoy Manor with Lucius in such a dark mood and had relocated a few months earlier to the beautiful seaside village of Cornwall. Angelina and Graham stayed in the Montague country Mansion whilst his parents lived in their city townhouse. Ginny and Blaise were staying at the Windsor hotel. Ginny didn't want to go to Italy until the baby was born because she wanted her family's support during her pregnancy.

Katie and Marcus were together at Flint Manor. His mother had permanently moved over to New Zealand with no intention of returning. When Katie asked Marcus if this bothered him he told her it was more of a relief.

"It was always tense between us. She was never good with children, she hadn't wanted any. That's why I'm an only child. Then as soon as I was born she enrolled me in Quiditch lessons so she didn't have to see me. Lucky for her I loved them. I don't mind. She never wanted to be with me and I never sought her company either. It's better this way."

Katie's mother visited the couple often and Marcus barely left "his angel's" side.

The results eventually came. Marcus scored straight E's for exceeds expectations.

"I bet I did." He sneered. "Since I failed last years."

Hermione achieved straight O's and Draco had a mix of O's and E's. Angelina and Graham had mixes of E's and A's whilst Alicia scored 4 A's with one O for DADA. Cassius scored a few more E's than his wife but was too exhausted to care by that point. All he wanted was for the baby to be born so they could go back to having sex.

Ginny and Blaise were the surprise result. Despite never paying attention in class they both scored near straight E's as well with Ginny getting an O for DADA and Blaise getting an O for potions.

"Well everyone passed." Angelina smiled as the friends enjoyed dinner together at Flint Manor. Katie had organised a delicious 6 course dinner- on account of half the guests being 8 months pregnant- consisting of two entre's, two mains and two desserts. The men all stared in wonder at their wives as they cleaned off their plates after every course.

"How does such a small person fit in so much food?" Blaise asked Draco as they smoked cigars with their male friends after dinner. The ladies had retired for coffee in the sitting room.

"How does such a small person hit so hard?" Draco retorted rubbing his arm where Hermione had whacked him earlier that day.

"They're all muscle that's why." Cassius broke in. He too was suffering a few war wounds from Alicia. "There's not an ounce of softness on them."

There was a scream from the other room and all men jumped to their feet in alarm.

Katie appeared at the door red faced and breathless.

"Graham come quickly! Angelina's water broke."

A gruelling 14 hours later Angelina and Graham were the proud parents of twins Isabella and Jake Montague. Angelina was all smiles while Graham couldn't even stand.

"Twins?" He choked.

"I had a feeling." Angelina admitted.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want to concern you till it was certain."

"I could've handled it."

"Please, you fainted when I told you I was pregnant."

"Alright! Alright!" Ginny laughed soothing the couple. "I think everyone out." She added. There was a mutual nodding as the four other couples left the new parents alone with their babies.

"Hermione,"

"Hm?"

"Please tell me if you feel like your carrying twins. I don't think I can take any more surprises at the moment."

"Draco I feel like I'm carrying bricks. This belly weighs a tonne."

The following month was a nightmare. Ginny went into labour the following week and gave birth to a little girl who the couple named Elvira Molly Zabini, after the baby's grandmothers. Katie was next only a few days later. She and Marcus were also blessed with a baby girl who they named Juliet, just because they liked the name. To Draco's relief Hermione gave birth to only one baby, a boy. Draco insisted on keeping with the family tradition of naming the children after star constellations so Hermione decided on Leo. Two weeks passed before Alicia went into labour. She and Cassius gave their son the name Milagro, which means miracle in Spanish. She had joked that it was a miracle she and Cassius had fallen in love. Cassius added that it was a miracle he had survived her pregnancy.

"I don't think we'll have any more kids." Cassius commented as he sat beside his wife in the hospital wing.

"No. I don't think I could do this again." Alicia agreed.

"Me neither."

Yes, Milagro Cassius Warrington was indeed a miracle.

"August is going to be the most expensive month of the year." Graham remarked to Marcus as they sat by the fire in his study. "A ridiculous amount of birthdays for one month don't you think?"

"Millions of kids must have been born." Marcus agreed. "With the marriage law forcing together all the couples when it did."

"I'm just glad I don't have to go back to Hogwarts this year." Graham added thinking of Hermione, Draco, Ginny and Blaise. "I'd hate to have to leave the kids at home."

"So what's it like being the father of twins?"

"Hell. They may have been born at the same time but they never sleep at the same time, nor eat or play. Jake's a night owl and Isabella's an early bird. I'm lucky to have so much hired help." Marcus agreed to that. He only had one daughter plus a nanny to look after her and he still felt exhausted. Juliet Flint couldn't even walk let alone fly but that didn't stop her wriggling into broomstick closets and trying to take off on one of mummy or daddy's broomsticks.

Hermione was heartbroken to leave behind her son but was persuaded to leave her with Narcissa.

"I'll never let him out of my sight." Narcissa swore. "And I'll bring him to Hogwarts as often as I can." Draco wouldn't admit it but he was just as heartbroken to be leaving behind his little boy. At least Narcissa had spent a lot of time with the baby. She was a hardly a stranger.

"I'll see you soon." Draco promised his son in a whisper before boarding the Hogwarts express. Hermione was crying quietly as they stepped on the train. They found Ginny and Blaise in a compartment.

"How's little Leo?" Blaise asked Draco as he sat down next to him.

"Going strong. He's the smallest person in the house but he eats the most, moves the most and sleeps the least." Blaise laughed. "What about Elvira?"

"Ecstatic. We left her with my family. She has fifty Italians waiting on her every whim night and day." The others laughed at the image.

"I'll miss her so much." Ginny sighed. Hermione sniffed back more tears.

"It's only one more year." Blaise comforted his wife. "She won't even remember this time."

"One?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Dumbledore has agreed to let me skip a year. I have to work my butt off to do it but it will be worth it."

Katie was thrilled. Today was her first training day with the Falcons. It was little over a month since she had given birth and she looked like she'd never had children at all. Marcus could hardly contain his own excitement. He'd missed flying terribly but had given it up when Katie had to so it was fair.

The training was brutal and the couple were slick with sweat when they finished, their bones aching and their muscles already cramping.

"But it's worth it." Katie beamed. Merlin she'd missed it.

Cassius and Alicia were enjoying their renewed sex life. Cassius didn't know whether it was because it had been so long or what but he swore the sex was even better now.

"Definitely not having any more children." He panted as they finished one particularly amazing round.

"I forgot how good that felt." Alicia agreed breathlessly. "Good thing Milagro was a boy. Your parents would have forced us to keep breeding till we got a male heir."

Graham had started working at Montague Inc. He brought some work home every night for Angelina to look at. He knew she loved dealing with the business side and had a great mind for it too.

"You know my father's more than happy to employ you." Graham mentioned at dinner that night. "He thinks you've got a better business brain than I have. He'd probably prefer you to take over the company when he dies." Angelina laughed appreciatively.

"I know and I do want to go back to work. I'm just not ready to be separated from my babies so soon. It's a physical pain to be away from them." Graham nodded understandingly. His first week back at work had been hard having spent so much time at home with his family. He was slowly adjusting but couldn't even imagine how hard it would be for Angelina to be parted from their children so soon.

The next day at work Graham smiled as he placed another photo on his desk at work. It was of his beautiful wife holding their two children in her arms, smiling at the camera. It was the one thing that helped get him through the long hours at work before he was home again.

**You've got only a few chapters left to review so everyone take the opportunity!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Draco received a letter from Lucius. It offered him the chance to become a deatheater.

"Draco, as you are my son, I know you will see the logic of this decision. Your wife, who is fortunately a half-blood, will be spared as will your son if you agree to take the mark." Draco disgusted disposed of the letter. He immediately wrote to his mother, begging her to come as quickly as possible and bring his son with her. So alarmed was Narcissa that she immediately sought permission from Dumbledore to enter the grounds. Permission was granted and that very night Narcissa arrived at Draco and Hermione's room with their son in her arms. Draco relayed the letter to both his wife and mother, leaving both horrified.

"What will you do?" Hermione asked looking pale.

"I won't reply. But you and our son are both in danger."

"You must go into hiding immediately." Narcissa told Hermione.

"No. I can't leave Hogwarts now."

"You must. My father is a dangerous man. Once he knows that I have no intention of following in his footsteps he will seek to hurt me and he will no that the best way to do that will be through you."

"I won't go. Hogwarts is the safest place for me at any rate."

Draco was obviously intent on pursuing the manner but Narcissa halted him.

"Very well. But your parents will also be in danger." Hermione fell quiet at that. "I will hide them with myself and Leo. I can use magic to conceal us."

"But that alone will not be enough." Draco rejoined. "You must all be moved as far from here as possible. To another country."

"New York?" Narcissa suggested. "With so many people it would be very difficult for us to be discovered."

"No not New York, father knows your preference for the place and your face is too well known there. Someone might recognise you and send word to Lucius if he sends out his spies."

"Where then?" Hermione cried. Draco thought for a moment.

"Australia. It is on the other side of the world. No one there knows of our family. I'm sure you could conceal yourselves there." Draco said with determination.

Narcissa and the Grangers left that very night. Narcissa herself was able to create a portkey to transport herself, Leo and the Grangers there. No one, not even Dumbledore, knew of their plans.

Hermione wondered if that would be the last time she would see her son and her parents.

The war hit, and it hit hard. Attacks were taking place every day and hundreds of people were dead within the month. People were disappearing at an alarming rate and the dark mark haunted the skies. Hermione knew that Harry had to destroy the horcruxes that Dumbledore told him about. It was the only way that to kill Voldermort. Pansy and Harry's son were also sent into hiding though Hermione knew not where.

Draco begged her to stay with him but she left the castle with Harry and Ron under the cover of darkness. She had to do what was right. So Draco did the only thing a man in his position could do; he joined the order of the phoenix. Needless to say the order was surprised when Draco offered his services and a little distrusting. However they soon discovered his gift for scheming, a true Slytherin. His ambush plans were always pulled off flawlessly and Draco was soon put in charge of managing the attacks. Every night Draco listened to the radio to hear of news of Hermione. He never did. He held onto the idea that no news was good news.

Blaise had dragged Ginny back to Italy the second there was the first attack. Ginny pleaded with him, desperately wanting to stay and fight. But Blaise was adamant. He would not let Ginny return to England for the world.

Katie and Marcus were on the road, travelling with the Falcons when the ministry was taken over by death eaters. They had their daughter with them and their nanny. Katie prayed that her friends were safe. The death-eaters, after checking the blood statuses of the players, left them alone. Marcus had never been more relieved to be a pureblood. At least his family was safe. He hoped his friends were too.

Alicia and Cassius were safe. Cassius politely declined to become a death eater stating that he needed to be home with his family but wished them all the best. To Cassius's immense relief they left him alone after that. He never let Alicia and Milagro out of his sight.

Angelina and Graham were afraid. Angelina wanted to join the order, to fight. Graham appealed to her motherly nature.

"Would you risk the lives of our children to offer one more soldier to the light side?" He asked her. She didn't join the order, but she vowed she would fight when the time came.

The time did come. The final battle at Hogwarts was upon them. Messages were sent out everywhere, pleading with people to join the fight. Even Ginny and Blaise were reached in Italy. Before Blaise could finish reading the message Ginny was half way to England. He had no choice but to follow her. How else could he make sure she was allright?

Alicia too went to fight. When Cassius found her gone he immediately apparated to Hogwarts and desperately ran among the fighting figures trying to find her. He spotted Malfoy running around looking for Hermione.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Draco yelled to him.

"No! Have you seen Alicia?"

"No!" They both continued searching.

Cassius saw Katie and Marcus, fighting side by side against a couple of death eaters. He saw Hermione duelling Rudolph Lestrange. He didn't find see who won. He hoped Draco found her.

Blaise didn't find Ginny, but he did find her brothers. They were duelling a couple of deatheaters. One of the twins was talking to the older one Percy, joking with him it seemed. A death eater behind them pointed his wand at the twins head. Blaise reacted immediately.

"Avada ke-" Blaise shot a curse at the death eater before he could get the last word out. The twin looked at him in shock.

"Thanks" He mouthed. Blaise simply nodded at him and continued to search for Ginny. Dead bodies were everywhere. He passed the bodies of Lavender Brown, Victor Krum, Professor Lupin, fellow Slytherin Tracey Davis, another student Zacharias Smith and a Gryffindor girl Fay Dunbar (A/N Check the books if you don't believe me). He saw many dead death eaters as well. There seemed to be a whole pile of them where Shackle bolt was fighting, taking down two at a time.

Draco found his wife just in time to see her kill Rudolph Lestrange. He quickly stunned a death eater who had crept up behind her.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled. She threw herself into his arms. It had been months since they'd seen each other.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He whispered holding her close. Hermione pulled away quickly as she petrified a death eater over Draco's shoulder. She quickly kissed her husband.

"We have to find Harry!" She told him. They did find Harry. He was being carried in Hagrid's arms, apparently dead. Hermione cried into Draco's shoulder when she saw is body.

But Harry Potter was not dead. No, he lived to defeat Voldermort in front of everyone. It was a momentous moment. The death eaters tried to flee as the victorious light side struck them down as they ran.

It was at this moment Cassius found Alicia. He hugged her tightly.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" He demanded, burying his face into her hair. "You have no idea how worried I was!"

Blaise found Ginny. She was sitting with Angelina, Graham, Katie and Marcus.

"Oh Ginny!" He cried running to her. She flung herself at him.

"Oh Blaise! We're all okay! Can you believe it?" Blaise didn't care at that moment what he believed. All he knew was that his wife was safe in his arms. Someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see Mrs Weasley crying. Like Ginny had only a moment ago, his mother in law hugged him tightly. Blaise was too stunned to react. Eventually Molly pulled away, wiping at her tears.

"Fred said you saved his life! How can I ever thank you." Blaise actually blushed.

"You gave me the most precious thing I have." He replied wrapping an arm around Ginny. "There is nothing better you could have done." Mrs Weasley threw herself at him again.

Hermione had been able to heal Marcus after he threw himself in front of a Sectumsempra curse aimed at Katie. Harry found Pansy and they shared a passionate kiss in front of the crowd.

"Oh Harry! I was so scared for you!" She sobbed into his chest. Hermione was rather touched at the scene. She had seen Luna and Pansy fighting together against a deatheater ealier. Ron had only just been saved. He would've been killed by one of the Carrow's if he hadn't been tripped at that very moment by a house elf.

"Sorry Master Weasley!" The house elf shrieked helping Ron up. Ron had never been more grateful for their existence and swore that if he lived through the battle he would join Hermione's fight to protect house elf rights.

Harry Potter mended his own wand using the elder wand before destroying the elder wand for good. Ron had been rather annoyed by this.

"That could've come in handy." He argued.

"No. That wand had caused enough trouble for one lifetime." Harry replied wisely, throwing the broken wand into the fire. Hermione had never been more proud of him.

The war was over for good.

It was over a month later when the Montagues, Zabini, Malfoy's, Flints, Warrington's, Potters and Weasleys all met for a drink at the bar.

"Oh by the way I forgot to tell you all." Alicia sighed watching their reactions. "I'm pregnant!" Cassius groaned.

**Hahaha poor Cassius Review Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

Hey Blue Shadow!

If I'd set this story for after the war, Fred would have been dead because Blaise wouldn't have passed by at that critical second to save him which would have been really sad. Draco and Hermione wouldn't have got along as well because Draco would've had the dark mark on his arm. Draco also wouldn't have got a job at the ministry. Katie wouldn't be alive because Flint saved her from the Sectumsempra curse. She also wouldn't have got to play professional Quiditch during that year because she wouldn't have heard of the tryouts. Pansy would have been happier to marry Harry Potter- because he was even more famous- but he would have been less happy to marry her- because she was one of the people trying to kill him in the war. Cassius and Alicia wouldn't have worked out as well because Alicia would have lost her boyfriend Fred and Cassius would have resented it. What else…. Montague would have been the same…Hermione's parents would have lost their memories of her because she would have sent them to Australia and removed their memories if Narcissa hadn't been there to protect them… That's basically it. Mainly it would've been harder for everyone to get along because the girls would think all the guys were death eaters which is a lot harder to forgive then for some school bullying. Draco would've been really shaken up after the war as well so he wouldn't have been nearly as fun in the story.

I'm going to do some spin off stories for both this story and my other one (both Blaise and Draco scenario endings) but other than that I want to do some more stories revolving around the Hermione being a halfblood idea.

I think I'll do a Voldermort won scenario using this idea kind of, you know, same couples, Hermione being half blood etc.

Okay… I think that's it on wards!

Chapter 28

So my friends I know what you are thinking… What happened to our five couples? Did they live happily ever after?

Yes they did.

Katie went on to play for England and was part of the team when they won the Quiditch World Cup against Bulgaria. Marcus became Captain and manager of the Falcons and led the team to win the finals 7 years in a row. They had one more child, a little boy they named Nathan. They kept a balance by working flat out 5 days a week then taking two full days off to be with the kids and each other. They played till they were 35 then retired from professional Quiditch and went on to work in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. The always got the best free tickets to Quiditch matches much to the envy of their friends.

Hermione and Draco had two more children; a girl, Mira (a star, it also means wonderful), and another little boy, Scorpius. After a long battle with Narcissa Hermione was allowed to work. Shacklebolt, remembering Draco's skill for planning during the War, gave him a job in the aura department, helping to track down Deatheaters and think-up ambush attacks. He was soon promoted and co-ordinated then entire Aura office. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley became aurors and only two years later Harry became the head Auror. Shacklebolt was made Minister for Magic. Hermione worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement of which she soon was promoted to a leadership position. Lucius was killed during the battle of Hogwarts and Draco inherited the manor. With Hermione, he demolished Malfoy Manor and built a new, beautiful home for his mother, his wife and his children, free from past hauntings. Hermione swore it was even bigger and grander this time.

Cassius and Alicia, as agreed years earlier from their first proper date, were crazy when it was just the two of them and perfectly behaved in public. Once a week the couple took it in turns to surprise the other and take them somewhere new and exciting. They loved their children- Milagro, and a younger daughter Bryony. Since neither parents worked the whole family got to spend most of their time together- except for that one day a week when Alicia and Cassius sneaked off together. They already had a fortune but they made even more money through the Wizarding stock market. Cassius bought a tonne of shares in Montague Inc. and made a fortune. Graham once joked that his friend was making money of his success. Alicia, who had a gift for decorating, made extra money by buying apartments, fixing them up and selling them on. She took great pleasure doing this. For their 10-year anniversary, Cassius had had a yacht designed and built for Alicia, which he named after her. They sailed all around Europe and England in it and never lost the spice from their relationship.

Graham and Angelina had three more children- so much for the three they originally planned- which meant five in total; Jake, Isabella, Liam, Ashley and Charles. They made a happy family. Angelina joined the company after Graham's father retired and she co-ran it with her husband. The business continued to grow and prosper, just like their family. They lived in the mansion together and every second weekend Angelina and Graham took off for some one on one time while the grandparents had the kids. They always went on business trips together so that they wouldn't miss each other and always brought back presents for the kids so they wouldn't resent them.

Ginny and Blaise travelled the entire world. They did America, they did Australia, they did New Zealand, they did Asia, they did Africa… no corner of the world was left undiscovered. They had two more sons; Alexander and Sebastian, though the boys were no match for their daughter who was as fiery as their mother. The family split their time between Italy and England, owning a property in each so that the grandparents had equal times with the kids. Usually they took the whole family when travelling but sometime they left them with either of their families. They spent their time doing nothing and everything, sailing down rivers, bike riding through mountains, absailing down cliffs- anything and everything they could do. Ginny started a fashion business for fun which Blaise built onto opening up a men's section. It became immediately popular in England and they took the Business abroad, always looking for the next great adventure.

So it was. Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Graham and Cassius were 29, Marcus was 30, Hermione, Draco and Blaise were 28 and Ginny was 27, as they fare welled their oldest children as they boarded the train to Hogwarts. What a fabulous bunch they were; two famous Quiditch players, powerful politicians, celebrated designers and renowned for being filthy rich and gorgeous. It was the next day as they all had lunch together that they shared the anticipated news. Whose kids got what house.

"Liam's in Ravenclaw" Hermione was the first to share. Both she and Draco were happy with that.

"oh Congratulations!" Angelina beamed. "Jake's in Gryffindor and Isabella is in Slytherin." They're was a collective "ooh" from the group. That would be akward.

"Elvira's in Slytherin too." Ginny added. She wasn't disappointed. Elvira was so cunning and clever she had expected it.

"Milagro is in Gryffindor." Alicia announced. She was so proud of her son who was so much like her in spirit yet a little more refined like his dad.

"Well," Katie smiled at them all. "Juliet is in Hufflepuff." Everyone simply stared at them. How did any child of Marcus Flint end up in Hufflepuff?

"Katie you must really be overwhelmingly kind." Cassius commented at last. Alicia laughed.

"Oh she is."

"Well here's to our children." Ginny toasted, raising her glass. "Their futures."

"Their futures" the friends echoed. As they sipped their champagne and tasted their salads, they all looked around the table at each other and thought back to that first lunch they shared. How could it have been 11 years ago?

That year had been the best and worst of their lives.

Nothing could have prepared them.

They wouldn't have had it any other way.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Katie Flint loved Marcus Flint. But that didn't mean she let him beat her on the Quiditch pitch.

Katie Flint was beautiful; with blonde hair, angel blue eyes and creamy skin.

Katie Flint was talented. Katie Flint was popular. Katie Flint was still sweet and innocent.

Katie Flint was the wife of Marcus Flint.

Marcus Flint loved Katie Flint. But that didn't mean he let her win in Quiditch.

Marcus Flint was sexy; muscular build, black messy hair and dark soul reading eyes.

Marcus Flint was a Quiditch superstar. Marcus Flint was a leader. Marcus Flint was no longer dangerous and but still a little threatening.

Marcus Flint got Katie Flint as his wife.

Angelina Montague loved Graham Montague an awful lot. She knew he felt the same.

Angelina Montague was gorgeous; with long, dark hair, exotic skin and toned body.

Angelina Montague was good at Business. Angelina Montague was a leader. Angelina Montague was even more motherly, passionate and confident.

Angelina Montague fell for Graham Montague when she was 15.

Graham Montague loved Angelina Montague. He knew she felt the same.

Graham Montague was hot; strong arms, cheeky smile, chocolate hair that flopped in his eyes.

Graham Montague was good and fair in Business. Graham Montague was clever. Graham Montague was fair and warm hearted for a Slytherin.

Graham Montague was able to finally admit how deeply he felt for Angelina Montague.

Ginny Zabini found love with Blaise Zabini. And happened to find him sexy too.

Ginny Zabini was striking; with deep, red hair, pale skin and a small, lithe frame.

Ginny Zabini was flirty. Ginny Zabini was good at curses. Ginny Zabini still had a fiery temper.

Ginny Zabini was the lucky wife of Blaise Zabini.

Blaise Zabini thought Ginny Zabini had spunk. He liked the way she didn't take anything lying down.

Blaise Zabini was dashing; a fit body, tanned skin and lively eyes.

Blaise Zabini was a flirt. Blaise Zabini was over confident. Blaise Zabini still got along with anyone he met –regardless of house, gender, age or blood status.

Blaise Zabini was the lucky husband of Ginny Zabini.

Hermione Malfoy was infuriated by Draco Malfoy. But she had to admit she was head over heels in love with him.

Hermione Malfoy was lovely; with lush, dark-blonde hair, large auburn eyes, and a slim but curvy frame.

Hermione Malfoy was virtuous. Hermione Malfoy was the brightest witch of her age. Hermione Malfoy still loved a challenge.

Hermione Malfoy loved the challenge that was Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy was infuriated by Hermione Malfoy. But he was openly in love with her.

Draco Malfoy was very attractive; tall and lean, silky white-blonde hair and dreamy grey eyes.

Draco Malfoy was protective. Draco Malfoy put on airs. Draco Malfoy still loved a good verbal battle.

Draco Malfoy was happily in love with Hermione Malfoy.

Alicia Warrington had never hated anyone so much on first site as Cassius Warrington. He was handsome, rich and she was completely in love with him.

Alicia Warrington was dazzling; a full but toned figure, black hair that fell to her lower back and long eyelashes.

Alicia Warrington was adventurous. Alicia Warrington was cheeky. Alicia Warrington still loved to laugh.

Alicia Warrington couldn't stop listing all of Warrington's positives not least being his outward appearance.

Cassius Warrington no longer felt superior to Alicia Warrington. He loved that fine-looking pureblood.

Cassius Warrington was handsome; a tall, well built young man with a chiseled jaw and dark hair and eyes.

Cassius Warrington was no longer exceedingly proud. Cassius Warrington didn't wear a constant facade. Cassius Warrington disapproved of only something's and some people.

Cassius Warrington thought Alicia Warrington an attractive and perfect wife.

And they all lived happily ever after

The end.


End file.
